Modern Romance
by Catito
Summary: Una historia naru-sasu. Donde el amor a pesar de ser fuerte necesita pasar por muchas dificultades. ¿Podrán Sasuke y Naruto estar juntos?shonen ai//yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Que utópico…¿no?**

**bueno haré unas aclaraciones...no les prometo nada eehh...si esta chafa no es mi culpa u_u..jiji**

**bueno...N/a es cuando yo digo algun comentario**

**" "...es cuando estan hablando**

**- - es cuando piensan algo ok?**

**bueno espero que les guste esta algo largo esta capitulo pero es que estaba inspirada xD...**

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto-sama!**

**[yaoi/yuri] si no les gusta...mejor no lo leean...**

* * *

"Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto... y menos con **esa **persona…"

**Cap. 1 "Party…party…party…todo puede pasar"**

Fue lo único que pensé en ese momento…estas cosas que me han pasado últimamente…aaaaaaaa, te lo contare desde el principio.

Todo comenzó hace exactamente un año, el 15 de febrero para ser exacto, yo le acababa de pedir el 14 de febrero a la chica mas linda de la escuela que fuera mi novia, y lo mejor es que me había dicho que si, imagínate mi felicidad, y no solo porque fuera hermosa era una buena persona, era inteligente, divertida, reservada, tierna… ¿Qué puedo decir? Era perfecta, y digo **era** porque ahora ya no pienso eso…pero bueno eso te lo diré después el punto es que…mmm ¿Dónde me quede?..A si! Su nombre es Hinata, de cabello negro/azul unos ojos color lila que podrían derretir hasta al hombre más frívolo de la tierra y con un cuerpo súper sexy, bueno no paso mucho para que su mejor amiga Sakura se hiciera mi amiga también [N/a: DIOS! Como odio a Sakura pero bueno es esencial para esta historia así que soportare el hecho de que tengo que escribirla ¬¬...] esta chica era muy diferente a Hinata, y no solo lo digo por el físico, tenia una gran cabellera rosa, unos grandes ojos verdes y para que lo niego un cuerpo muy bien formado, en cuanto personalidad…para que te miento no la tiene! Es toda una wannabe! Es arrogante, soberbia y sangrona, pero bueno como era la mejor amiga de mi novia, tuve que soportarla y hacerme su amigo, como sea su novio de Sakura, Sasuke era peor que ella!! Bueno no, era como su clon pero, en cool jaja, su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, traían loca a cualquier niña que lo viera, y su cuerpo escultural las mataba, y bueno también a uno que otro hombre…si ya se que estas pensando que gays! Pero bueno a mi también me hizo sentir maripositas alguna vez…(U///U)..¿Que?..¿Que soy gay?..Pero mira quien lo dice!!..ouch!! OK OK ya me callo, tranquilo!...bueno como sea te contare…

-----------------------------------3----------------------------------

[N/a: si bueno esta parte la pondré como flashbacks ósea lo escribiré en presente…]

Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo!! Tengo a la novia más hermosa y linda del mundo, y a los mejores amigos! De hecho esta noche vamos a salir! Y aunque Sakura y Sasuke también vayan a ir, con que no se metan en mis asuntos no me importa!

Me estoy arreglando en la casa de mi buen amigo Kiba, el lleva puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una camisa blanca abrochada 4 botones antes de llegar al cuello, que hace ver su piel bronceada, en este momento se esta remarcando las marcas de sus mejillas…

"Kiba, ¿tienes que llevar puestas esas marcas todo el tiempo?" le pregunte soltando una leve sonrisa…

" No…pero esto me hace sentirme orgulloso de ser un Inuzuka, así como tus bigotes de gato –jajaja-" dijo riéndose al final…

"Ja Ja…muy gracioso, idiota no son bigotes!!(¬¬)"

"Como sea…¿Qué te vas a poner?...aun estas en boxers y Naruto, te recuerdo que no soy gay (u_u)"

"Ni yo tarado!! Te creería mas a ti tu homosexualidad…"

"¿Por qué dices eso? (T-T)…no soy gay" dijo con un puchero

"-jajaja- lo digo porque no tienes novia tarado!"

"Aii si no??...el hecho de que tu tengas no significa que todos tengamos que tener una…son mejor los frees…yeah!"

"Lo que tu digas Kiba…" lo deje hablando solo y me fui a cambiar al baño, me iba a poner un pantalón de mezclilla azul, con una playera de atticus color blanca y una chamarra verde con azul que me había regalado Hinata, después arregle mi cabello de tal forma que mis mechones cayeran "casualmente" sobre mi frente haciéndome ver "sexy"…_bueno así me siento yo, tengo autoestima sabes??...bueno como sea, ignorando tu comentario te seguiré contando…_

Cuando ya estaba listo salí del baño y fue a la sala donde asumí estaría Kiba, cuando llegue ahí lo vi besándose apasionadamente con una chica de cabellera castaña oscura, llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado, Kiba me vio y se separo de la chica…

"Hey Naruto! Ven aquí te quiero presentar a esta hermosura…" dijo mientras hacia que la chica diera una vuelta… " Se llama Noemí…"

[N/a: ja! Sii me pondré en el fic…y??? XD] la chica no estaba nada mal tenia unos ojos cafés que hablaban por si solos, y una perforación en el labio, siempre supe que Kiba tenia buenos gustos, pero de todos sus "frees" ella era la mejor…

"Mucho gusto…(^^)" dije cordialmente mientras la saludaba en la mejilla…

"El gusto es mío…(^^)" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

"Bueno…(:)) ¿nos vamos? (n_ñ)" dijo Kiba agarrando con una mano la cintura a Noemí mientras se dirigía a la puerta…

Nos subimos a su lujoso convertible azul marino, por supuesto Noemí y el se fueron enfrente y yo me fui en el asiento trasero, como el lugar de la fiesta quedaba un poco lejos, teníamos que pasar por varios semáforos, y para la suerte de ellos todos nos tocaron en rojo, mientras esperábamos el verde ellos no desaprovechaban la ocasión para besarse y ya de paso manosearse, yo solo trataba de no mirarlos deseando más y más ya llegar a la fiesta para poder estar con Hinata, y es que la niña besaba taaaan rico…bueno bueno…una vez que llegamos a la fiesta solo pude sentir como unas manos se posaron en mis ojos, no tuve que adivinar ya sabia quien era…

"Hinata…" dije tratando de esconder mi emoción y me volteé para verla de frente…

"ashhh…¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas?" dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello...

"No es tan difícil…" dije y la agarre de la cintura y la empecé a besar, cuando me separe de ella note que Kiba ya se había esfumado a algún lugar con Noemí, la verdad no me importaba estaba con Hinata y así era feliz. Nos fuimos a sentar donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke para mi disgusto, no es que no los aguantara, simplemente quería estar a solas con mi Hinata, los salude amablemente y luego le dije a Hinata que nos fuéramos a la cocina. La casa estaba demasiado grande, tenia por lo menos 3 salas y todas estaban llenas de parejas apasionadas y de amigos bebiendo y bailando al ritmo del reggaeton, nos costo mucho trabajo encontrar la cocina pero después de 10 minutos la encontramos y nos metimos rápidamente escondiéndonos de todo el mundo…

"Vaya que hay gente…creo que es la mejor fiesta que ha dado Sai"

Le dije a Hinata mientras me recargaba sobre un mueble de la cocina… Ella solo me sonrío y recargo su delgado cuerpo entre mis piernas y descanso su cabeza en mi pecho…

"Te quiero mucho Naruto…" dijo mientras hacia círculos en mi pecho…

"No más que yo" le dije tratando de iniciar una pequeña pelea por ver quien ganaba en querer al otro, pero en vez de eso, ella solo me empezó a besar, primero tímidamente y dulcemente, puse mis manos sobre su pequeña cintura y la acerque más hacia mi, el beso rápidamente se convirtió en una lucha por ver quien era mejor besador, y obviamente le gane, ja! De repente las cosas fueron subiendo de nivel y cuando me di cuenta mis manos ya estaban bajo su playera, abrí los ojos un poco solo para ver sus blancas mejillas cubiertas por un rojizo sonrojo, y sus lindos ojos cerrados, volví a cerrar los ojos y justamente cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo mejor, entro…

"Vaya! En todos lados están igual!" dijo riéndose un pelirrojo, rápidamente me separe de Hinata y volteé a saludar a mi amigo…

"Hola Gaara" dije con algo de enojo que intente disimular con mi sonrisa…

"Perdón por interrumpir, solo venia a avisarles que Sakura y las demás chicas quieren jugar a algo estupido, y quieren que todos participen…adiós" tan rápido como termino de decir eso se salio de la cocina, Hinata me volteo a ver y me dijo…

"Vamos a ver de que se trata el juego" se separo de mi, me agarro la mano y sin dejarme decir una sola cosa me llevo a la sala donde habíamos dejado a Sakura y Sasuke, cuando llegamos ahí vimos a casi todos los invitados, algunos sentados en los cómodos y grandes sillones y otros parados, en eso escuche que Sakura grito…

"Muy bien jugaremos verdad o reto! (w)" todas las chicas se emocionaron mucho mientras que los chicos solo veían con cara de aburrimiento haciendo uno que otro "ashh…". Sakura nos hizo sentarnos en el piso en un círculo, todos junto a su "pareja", después empezó a explicar las reglas del juego…

"Muy bien, vamos a jugar con esta botella, la parte de la boquilla va a representar a la "victima" -jeje- y quien gire la botella pone el reto o la pregunta, bueno no importa quien les toque tienen que cumplir el reto o contestar la pregunta, nada de "no quiero!" Ehh!!...ah si y los retos tienen que ser…mmm…interesantes" dijo por ultimo sentándose a lado de Sasuke… "¿Quién quiere empezar?" dijo alegremente... Todos nos quedamos callados por varios segundos hasta que Sai rompió el silencio diciendo…

"mmm…esta bien ya que yo soy el anfitrión yo empezare…" le arrebato a Sakura de la mano la botella y la giro con fuerza en el suelo, todos nos quedemos viendo fijamente los movimientos de la botella hasta que paro, la puntilla se dirigía hacia Shikamaru!...

"Muy bien Shikamaru! ¿Verdad o reto?" pregunto con una sonrisa fingida Sai al Ninja mas drogo…digo flojo de la villa…Shikamaru se quedo pensativo y después de voltear a ver a su novia, Temari , respondió "Verdad"…

"Muy bien!!mmm…¿Con quien, aparte de tu novia, te gustaría coger?...de las personas que están presentes aquí"…

Shikamaru se quedo callado…si que le había puesto en una situación incomoda, Temari por el contrario no parecía molesta, creo que después de todo es muy abierta de mente, después de un minuto Shikamaru respondió…

"Con…Tayuya…" la chica pelirroja se sonrojo al escuchar la respuesta del Nara…

"Bueno cada quien sus gustos…" dijo Sai lanzándole la botella a Shikamaru… "Tu turno…" Shikamaru hizo girar la botella y esta solo dio 2 vueltas y cayo sobre Ino…

"Muy bien Ino…¿Verdad o reto?" dijo soltando un bostezo, la rubia no tardo en contestar y dijo "Reto!" Shikamaru se quedo pensativo un tiempo y luego le dijo a Ino "Te reto a que hagas un striptease enfrente de todos con la canción de Barney"

[N/a: jajaja lo siento por la música pero no pude resistirme xDD] Ino solo se río y dijo "Esta bien" se paro y se puso en medio del circulo "Pero tienen que cantarla eeeh!" en eso todos empezamos a cantar

_"Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente…"_

La rubia simplemente se quitaba su pequeño y morado strapless lentamente y luego su short negro mientras bailaba al ritmo de la estupida canción para niños retardados [xD] cuando quedo en ropa interior pregunto provocativamente

"¿Toda la ropa o… me dejo la interior?" volteé a ver las caras de los demás chicos, y algunos de ellos la miraban con cara de depravados sexuales mientras otros solo se reían, "Así esta bien Ino te puedes sentar" dijo mientras contenía una risa Shikamaru y le paso la botella a su ex compañera una vez que se sentó… Ino la hizo girar rápidamente y la estupida botella se detuvo en la persona que YO no quería que cayera, Hinata!, y no es que no quisiera que jugara (¬¬) simplemente conociendo a Ino…mmm no podía ser algo bueno…

Ino le pregunto cantando a Hinata "¿Verdad o reto?"…-Que no diga reto…que no diga reto…- era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento hasta que lo dijo! "Reto!" dijo riéndose con esa hermosa sonrisa –Ya valió madres…- pensé mientras cubría mi cara con una mano…

"Vaya vaya…déjame pensar en que reto te puedo poner" dijo Ino mientras se volvía a vestir… "Ya se!... Te reto a que beses a la persona que te atraiga de tu mismo sexo" cuando Ino termino de decir eso yo grite "No!" y me levante de un brinco, todos se me quedaron viendo y alguno que otro chico dijo "No mames Ino, no te pases de lanza con Hinata" a lo que la rubia respondió..

"¿Qué? Sakura dijo que podía ser cualquier reto y que no podía decirse no, aparte Hinata no a protestado" dijo lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa, " ¿Y? estoy seguro de que ella no quiere, cierto Hinata?" dije y la volteé a ver, la chica estaba mas roja que un tomate y me dijo "es..Esta bien Naruto-kun…tiene razón Ino esas son las reglas" dijo mientras me sujetaba la mano y me hacia regresar a mi lugar junto a ella…

"Bueno ahí esta…ahora hazlo Hinata…(^^)" dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hinata se paro y camino hacia la chica que peor me caía de Konoha…Sakura…

**Fin**

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado...ahi me ponen sus comments incluso si son para aventarme verduras T_T jeje biie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Helo000w! jeje* s0e y0 de nuev0 aqii les traig0 el segund0 capitul0 spr0 qe les guste!! aunqe esta mui c0rtit0u per0 bn0...biie*

dejeen sus q0ments please!

* * *

**Cap.2 Fue solo…****eso****…nada más!**

"**Bueno ahí esta…ahora hazlo Hinata…(^^)" dijo Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hinata se paro y camino hacia la chica que peor me caía de Konoha…Sakura…**

No podía creerlo Hinata se dirigía hacia ella lentamente, se arrodillo enfrente de ella, agarro su cara entre sus finas manos, y se acerco lentamente hacia ella, pude notar como ambas se sonrojaban, cuando sus labios casi se rozaban se pudo escuchar una puerta azotándose…

"Estoy harta de tus desplantes de celos! Por dios tiene 70 años Kamui!" gritaba una señora que llevaba puesto un vestido negro corto..

"Me vale si tiene 100 años, soy hombre y se que significan las miradas que te daba.." dijo muy molesto un señor que iba vestido con un smoking…cuando llegaron a la sala donde estábamos se quedaron mudos y el señor grito…

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Salgan todos de mi casa!" todos como alma que lleva el muerto salimos corriendo, yo más rápido que todos, podía escuchar mi nombre gritado por Hinata pero no me detuve, solo quería irme de ahí, no quería verla ni hablar con ella…Me subí rápidamente al auto de Kiba, el llego como si nada con Noemí y arranco el coche. Noto que yo no estaba muy bien y me pregunto…

"¿Te pasa algo Naruto?" dijo mientras me miraba por el retrovisor

"No pasa nada…" le mentí sin voltearlo a ver

"Estas molesto por lo de Hinata y Sakura?..." pregunto Noemí

"…" me quede callado dándole a entender que sí… Sabia que había sido solo un reto de un estupido juego pero podía sentir el mal sabor de los malditos celos…

Al día siguiente el timbre de mi puerta me despertó, me levante lentamente como no queriendo atender a quien estaba a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar repetidas veces y grite frustrado…

"Ya voy carajo!" camine mas rápido hacia la puerta solo para golpear a la persona que me había despertado con la mirada pero cuando abrí la puerta me quede catatónico…[N/a: jeje qanuu te robe tu palabra xD]

"Hola Naruto…" me dijo dulcemente una chica de ojos lilas

"Hola…" respondí sin una pizca de sentimiento

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto pasándome de largo y entrando a mi casa yo solo la ví fríamente y cerré la puerta de un azotón…

"Se que estas enojado, y tienes derecho de estarlo pero también piensa en que fue solo un juego no es como si yo fuera lesbiana y te fuera a dejar por Sakura…" dijo dejando sus cosas en el sillón y poniendo sus menos sobre sus caderas…

"Lo se…pero no…lo siento Hinata…no se que me paso…prometo que no volverá a pasar…pero es que en ese momento me sentí demasiado celoso…no quiero que nadie mas que yo pruebe tus dulces labios…" le dije mientras me rascaba mi nuca, ella me miro con unos ojos que decían "te quiero" y una sonrisa sincera…

"Sabes… es lindo que te pongas celoso por mi…" dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba…

"Entonces no te molesta?"… "Claro que no tontito!...es más ven, hay que salir a comer ramen…" me dijo mientras volvía a agarrar su bolsa y su chamarra… " Solo déjame vestirme…" le dije y me fui corriendo a mi baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una playera naranja y unos Adidas blancos con líneas azules… Regrese con ella y le dije "OK ya estoy listo vámonos!" y por fin la vi claramente y me di cuenta que llevaba un vestido azul con blanco pegadito y con un escote muy provocativo… "Hinata…te ves muy…linda" le dije sin poder dejar de mirarla, ella solo río y me dijo "Tu también Naru-kun" me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos caminando hacia Ichiraku's… Mientras caminábamos al puesto de ramen nos encontramos o mas bien nos encontraron Sakura y Sasuke…(¬¬)

Sakura llevaba un vestido igual al de Hinata solo que en color rosa perla, Sasuke llevaba unos pantalones entubados blancos y una playera sin mangas azul marino que decía "Dance!" y unos Adidas(-.-) negros… "Sakura!" grito Hinata mientras la saludaba con una mano y con la otra agarraba mi brazo, Sakura hizo lo mismo solo que ella no estaba sujeta a Sasuke, él solo se me quedo viendo. Sakura me saludo de mal gana y Sasuke solo izo un ademán con la mano, yo hice lo mismo y abraze a Hinata… "Y a donde van?" pregunto Sakura

"Vamos a comer ramen, ¿gustan acompañarnos?" dijo amablemente Hinata, yo mientras pensaba –Mierda lo que me faltaba que esa maldita zorra me arruinara mi reconciliación con Hinata-

Cuando llegamos a Ichiraku's yo, por supuesto iba a sentarme a la do de Hinata pero la muy $%·/" de Sakura se metió entre los dos y se sentó dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi sentados aparte…juntos! Ellas empezaron a hablar de no se que madres, y yo solo comía mi tazón de ramen sin hambre, y en eso se levantaron y dijeron en unísono "Vamos al baño" yo solo asentí con la cabeza y seguí comiendo, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos y luego me empezó a hacer platica…_a mi!! Sasuke!!..lo se es sorprendente pero bueno regresado al tema.._

"Y…dime Naruto, ¿Cómo sigues de lo de ayer?" me preguntó

Yo sin entender a que se refería le pregunte "¿De que?" el solo se me quedo viendo así (¬¬) y me dijo "De lo del beso de Sakura e Hinata tarado!" "aaahh!! Eso!...pues ya estoy mejor, Hinata me pidió que la perdonara…y tu? No te afecto?" le pregunte, el se quedo callado unos segundos como pensando y luego me dijo… " La verdad me da igual, siempre he sabido que Sakura es una zorra, solo ando con ella por una apuesta que hice con Neiji…" me dijo del todo normal y viendo tranquilamente hacia el frente, yo me quede callado y creo que con la boca abierta "¿Una apuesta?" "Si…la verdad a mi me gusta otra persona…" dijo y me miro fijamente, yo solo seguía comiendo mi ramen y un fideo se quedo a mitad de mi labio…el se acerco lentamente hacia mi, yo quería moverme pero no se porque me quede paralizado!!! Hasta que el llego a mi rostro y lamió mi labio junto con el fideo, y me empezó a besar, yo solo me quede inmóvil no supe si corresponder, sentía como mis mejillas ardían entonces empecé a mover los labios y no se cuando, agarre el cuello de Sasuke, en eso una voz dentro de mi sonó "¿Qué chingados estas haciendo niño?"… yo sabia quien era…era… "Kiuby?" … "Noooo es Don Pepe…por supuesto que soy yo ahora suelta a ese maldito gay!"… en cuanto Kiuby me dio la orden de soltarlo rápidamente lo avente lejos de mi, los 2 estábamos respirando agitadamente y no se de donde saque las fuerzas lo golpee en la cara y le dije "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!" … Sasuke se sobo la cara y me dijo "Porque me gustas Naruto"…

Fin

* * *

buen0 i0 ia me despid0! pr0met0 traerles el pr0xim0 capitul0 rapid0 si qieren! jeje alientenme con sus comentarios please!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 y espero que les guste...

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

**Cap.3 Una explicación por favor!**

**Sasuke se sobo la cara y me dijo "Porque me gustas Naruto"…**

Me empecé a reír con nerviosismo "¿Es una broma cierto?" le dije con la mirada fija en el…me vio directamente a los ojos mientras se volvía a acercar a mi, y me acorralaba contra la pared, puso sus dos brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y volvió a acercar su rostro al Mio, y me susurro en el oído…

"Créeme que no es una broma…" dijo en un tono muy sensual casi como un ronroneo…

Yo me sentía morir!! Quería que se alejara de mi!! Pero al mismo tiempo quería besarlo de nuevo...

Cuando sus labios se volvieron a tocar con los míos, yo fui el que se abalanzo sobre el lo bese salvajemente, no me reconocía!

En eso entre en razón, de nuevo, y recordé que Sakura e Hinata se encontraban en el baño, me separe rápidamente de el…

"Esto…no esta…bien…Sasuke…" dije respirando agitadamente

"¿Por qué no?" dijo y se volvió a acercar… Yo lo detuve con mi mano y le dije…

"Mejor explícame bien lo de la apuesta con Neiji…"

"Mejor que el te cuente" dijo y me agarro de la mano, en ese momento Sakura e Hinata salieron del baño y vieron que nos íbamos de Ichiraku's

"¿A dónde van?" pregunto Sakura mirando inquisidoramente

"Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar" dijo Sasuke viéndome "feamente" para que no sospecharan…

"aaa…espero que arreglen sus diferencias" decía Hinata mientras se despedía de mi con un tierno beso

"Adiós!" fue lo ultimo que le pude decir antes de que Sasuke me jalara de la mano y empezáramos a caminar sobre la avenida principal buscando la entrada hacia la gran mansión Hyuga.

Cuando llegamos Sasuke tocó frenéticamente la puerta hasta que un chavo alto con cabello largo y negro y unos ojos iguales a los de Hinata abrió la puerta, este se encontraba en boxers y con su cara toda llena de labial (-.-)

"¿Qué pasa Sasuke?" dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara

"Pues solo vine para que le explicaras a Naruto sobre la apuesta… ¿Podemos pasar o…estas acompañado?"

"No... este… pásenle…" dijo y se hizo a un lado dejándonos pasar a su "Pequeña" casa…Juro por kami-sama! Que mi departamento era su recepción!

Cuando entramos a su sala, nos sentamos en su gran sillón de piel negra…

"Bueno pues…¿Qué quieres saber Naruto?"

"Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué hicieron esa apuesta? Y de que se trata…"

Neiji volteo a ver a Sasuke como pidiéndole permiso de hablar y Sasuke solo asentó con la cabeza…

"Bueno pues, todo empezó antes de salir de vacaciones…"

~Flashback!~

"Te digo que se llama Diana!" dijo con frustración Shikamaru

"Aiiii esta hermosa!" dijo Neiji con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras miraba a una chica de cabello castaño claro, patinando con su pequeño short azul, una playera rosa que decía "Take my picture… y sus converse negros…

"Oye! Cuidado en el modo en que ves a mi prima!"

Decía algo molesto Rock Lee mientras empezaba otra discusión entre los chicos por las más bellas chicas de la escuela, llego Sasuke…

"De que hablan chicos que se les ve tan emocionados?" decía con una sonrisita en su rostro Sasuke

"De las chicas mas sexys de la escuela (*¬*)" decía Sasori mientras volteaba a ver a una chica de cabello negro que pasaba a su lado

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!! Verdad que la mas sexy es Diana?" le preguntaba con emoción Neiji a Sasuke mientras lo agitaba

"aaaa…" antes de que pudiera responder Sasori se interpuso y empujo a Neiji

"Pero por supuesto que no! La mas sexy es Alejandra!" decía mientras le giraba la cabeza a Sasuke para que viera bailar a la bella chica de cabello negro y ojos turquesas "Verdad Sasuke? (*__*)"

"chicos tranquilos!" decia Sasuke mientras se separaba de ellos dos y chocaba con una chica haciendo que ambos se calleran al suelo

"Aii ten mas cuidado looser!" dijo una chica de cabello castaño y ojos lilas al mismo tiempo en que se paraba

"ashh lo siento tonta!" decia sasuke mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas

"Ya ahora si saludame!" decia la chica mientras ponia su mejilla para que el la saludara

"Hola pame!" decia Sasuke mientras la saludaba de beso. Pame saludo a todos y después se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Alejandra

"Ella tambien es sexy (*-*)" decia Sasori mientras veia a Pamela y a Alejandra

"¿Y tu quien crees que es la mas sexy de la escuela Sasuke?" le preguntaba Shikamaru viéndolo con algo de interes

"Pues…no se" decia algo nervioso Sasuke entonces dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente "Sakura?" dijo rapidamente

"YEAH! Ese tipo de chavas son muy faciles de llevar a la cama!" decia emocionado Sasori

"Tu solo piensas en eso verdad?" le preguntaba Shikamaru mientras lo veia con cara de eres-un-estupido (-.-)

"No tambien pienso en la belleza de las mujeres (u_u)"

"(-o-)…Oigan tengo una idea!...¿Porque no hacemos una apuesta?"

Dijo Shikamaru mientras esperaba la respuesta de alguno de sus compañeros

"Apuesta de que?" decia Neiji mientras se agarraba su barbilla

"Miren…cada quien tiene que andar con la chava que les guste antes de salir de vacaciones osea tienen una semana, pero! No se puede usar ningun dojutsu" dijo Shikamaru mientras se estiraba

[N/a: dojutsu=tecnicas de ilusion]

"Uyy me parece interesante…va yo le entro!" dijo Neiji mientras volteaba a ver a Diana

"Genial!...¿Que tal tu Sasori?"

"Mmm…no se…¿Y si me gustan 2 chavas?"

"Pues tendras que decidirte por una…"

"mmm…pues…esta bien le entro…" -Pamela…seras mi proxima novia…- penso el pelirojo

"Sasuke?" pregunto Shikamaru, a lo que Sasuke solo se quedo callado. Despues de una mirada de Neiji contesto

"Ok…pero mejor en menos tiempo…3 dias?"

"uuuu…veo que ya estas desesperado por cogertela" dijo Sasori riendose

"(¬¬)"

"-jajajajaj- va en 3 dias…y el que pierda tendra que pagarnos a cada uno 500 Yenes"

"Trato hecho!" dijo Neiji y puso la mano en medio para que los demas la pusieran encima. Despues de estar todos deacuerdo con los terminos de la apuesta, Sasori y Shikamaru se fueron a clases, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Neiji.

"Sakura…ehh?" dijo Neiji levantando una ceja hacia Sasuke

"¿Qué querias que dijiera?...¿Que me gustan los hombres?"

Decia desesperado Sasuke

"Al menos hubieras sido mas sincero, como…no se…_no me gusta ninguna chava de aquí_…o algo por el estilo" decia Neiji mientras caminaba hacia los salones seguido por Sasuke, quien decia

"Vamos Neiji!…hubiera sido mejor que les dijera que me gustaba Naruto? O que?"

Neiji solo se quedo callado diciendo no con la cabeza mientras entraba al salon de clases y se sentaba a lado de Diana. Sasuke se sentó a lado de Neiji y este le susurro

"Bueno…ya que a mi si me gusta Diana…voy a empezar"

Sasuke lo ignoro, y empezo a pensar en que haria –aii pero en que me meti? Ahora tendre que ligarme a esa…zorra…bueno no sera tan difícil…- penso mientras Neiji le preguntaba algo a Diana respecto al tema de español…

~Fin Flashback~

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunté

"Bueno y lo que sigue después de eso no es importante, asi que…si eso es todo…" dijo rascandose la cabeza Neiji

"Entonces…si te gusto?" pregunté volteando a ver a Sasuke

"Ya te dije que si…¿Por qué no me crees?"

"Pues…no se..yo..waa!!! lo siento Sasuke no se que decir ni que pensar…la verdad yo amo demasiado a Hinata y no la quiero hacer sufrir…"

"Pero ella si te puede hacer sufrir no? Se puede besar con OTRAS tipas y tu no…"

"Pero…Hinata no lo hizo a proposito!"

"Como no?! Si bien que le encanta Sakura! Entiendelo Naruto! YO TE AMO!" tras decir estas palabras Sasuke solto una pequeña lagrima

"Sasuke…" dijé suavemente casi como un susurro. Sasuke salio rapidamente de la casa del Hyuga, y yo solo me quede sentado en el sillon de Neiji pensando en lo que acababa de decir Sasuke… -Te amo?...porque…me gustan esas palabras cuando salen de sus labios…pero…yo creia amar a Hinata ahora… no estoy seguro…- pensé con una cara de tristeza y confucion

"Sabes Naruto…los sentimientos de Sasuke son sinceros, yo te lo puedo decir…es mi mejor amigo y nunca lo vi llorar por algo o alguien…esta es la primera vez…" dijo Neiji mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a lado de mi.

"Neiji…¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunté sin saber y me recargé en el sillon cerrando los ojos.

"Pues la verdad no se, se que estas confundido en estos momentos por Hinata y Sasuke, pero lo unico que puedes hacer es seguir tu corazon…Kami!!! Se escucho muy cursi? (xD)"

"-jeje-" Reí bajito "Gracias Neiji y no, no sono tan cursi (:))"

"(^^) quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto Neiji mientras caminaba hacia su bar. Antes de que le pudiera contestar, salio a la sala una chica con una camisa (que probablemente era de Neiji) y un short de estrellas…

"Diana?...Que haces aquí?" pregunté extrañado

"Si claro que gusto es verte tambien Naruto!" dijo sarcasticamnte mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Neiji

"Aaa lo siento" dijé y me pare a saludarla

"Bueno sera mejor que me vaya…" dije y me di la vuelta hacia la puerta

"Oye Naruto…no quieres ir a una fiesta en la casa de Aleja el viernes?" me preguntó Diana

Yo me giré y con una sonrisa le respondí "Claro! Me encantaría! A que hora?"

"Empieza a las 8:00 pero si qieres puedes llegar antes" me dijo mientras me daba un papelito con la direccion de Alejandra

"Gracias, bueno me voy adios!" dije despidiéndome con la mano

Una vez que estaba caminando hacia mi casa…No podia dejar de pensar en Sasuke, estaria en la fiesta?...iria con Sakura?... La verdad no sabia ni si quiera si yo estaba bien, estaba muy confundido no sabia que pesnar, ni de Sasuke ni de Hinata, a los dos los queria y los dos me gustaban cada uno por diferentes razones. Llegue a mi casa y me dio un baño, después cene un buen tazon de ramen, que me hizo recordar al beso de Sasuke, me habia gustado tanto y queria besarlo de nuevo, pero sabia que eso no estaba bien… Cuando me acoste en mi cama no podia dormir entonces me tome unas pastillas, y lo utlimo que recuerdo que pense fue… -Espero poder aclarar esto con el mañana…- y cai profundamente dormido.

**Fin**

* * *

Ufff! por fin termine!!! me tarde un buen en estee!!! no sabia que poner!! hize como 3 borradores...pero bueno salio este que fue el mejorcito...espero que les halla gustado...no olviden poner reviews ok?? jeje me voe!!!! aa ii ia laz puze chikz! xD a aleja pame diana y qanuuu ia zbz azta quando te pondreee bno ahora zi me lo voe!!! moooackkk...xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! bueno pues me tarde en escribir este capitulo porque no tenia inspiracion, y aparte pues es medio dificil verdad...porque es la primera vez que escribo lemon.. bueno ahi me dicen que tal si si les gusto o no ok?**

**thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.4 No quiero decirte nada…solo pon tus labios sobre mi espalda…**

**Lo utlimo que recuerdo que pense fue… -Espero poder aclarar esto con el mañana…- y cai profundamente dormido.**

-------------------------------o0OO0o---------------------------------

Al día siguiente me desperte…tarde! Lo cual era raro en mi, ya que mi despertador siempre sonaba temprano. Abri lentamente los ojos y vi a un lado mio…me sorprendi mucho cuando vi a Hinata dormida placidamente a lado mio. Instantaneamente salte de la cama y le pregunte…

"Que haces aquí?"

"mmmm…." Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos y se paraba a abrazarme

"Que bueno que ya despertaste…llegue aquí a las 6:00 a.m a despertarte para pasar el dia juntos, pero estabas… tan dormido, que decidi quedarme junto a ti hasta que despertaras (^^)"

Me explico mientras tendia la cama, yo solo me le quede viendo como no queriendo entender lo que habia hecho, de hecho ni le ponia atención solo queria saber que hora era, para arreglarme para la fiesta de Aleja.

"Hinata… que hora es?"

"Son las…2:30…por que tienes algo que hacer?"

"las 2:30????" grite y sali corriendo hacia el baño para bañarme, me habia levantado super tardísimo!! Tenia que bañarme desayunar…bueno comer, ir a comprar nueva ropa y arreglarme antes de las 8 para ir a la fiesta con… bueno no se… Hinata estara invitada?

"Oie Hinata estas invitada a la fiesta de Aleja?" le pregunte mientras salia del baño

"Es…este...amm…s-si (o//////o)" dijo muy sonrojada, yo no sabiendo la razon de esta reacción le pregunte que tenia.

"Hinata estas bien?...estas muy roja…no tienes fiebre?" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ponia mi frente sobre su frente.

"Ammm…Naru…Naru-to" dijo y me señalo

"Yo? Que tengo?" le pregunte y me voltee a ver…estaba completamente DESNUDO!

No se en que momento creo que mientras estaba en el baño me desvesti para bañarme y ni me di cuenta! Y lo peor no era que estaba DESNUDO enfrente de mi… novia si no que en ese momento no se porque "!·%$//( Sasuke entro a mi cuarto…

…_Si lo se… que tenia que estar haciendo Sasuke ahí?... pues digamos que la noche anterior se me olvido ponerle seguro a la puerta de mi casa u//u…pero bueno el punto es que… Sasuke estaba ahí…_

"Ohayo! Naru…" Sasuke no pudo terminar de saludarme ya que nos vio a mi y a Hinata… y yo estaba desnudo!! Así que creo saber que fue lo que paso por su mente…

"Sasuke!!" dije nerviosamente mientras me tapaba mi zona "privada" y me separaba de Hinata. Ella solo lo saludo con la mano y me abrazo por mi cintura acercándome de nuevo hacia ella y dijo…

"Hola Sasuke!"

Mientras se acercaba a mi pecho, para recargar su cabeza. Creo que ella sabía los sentimientos que Sasuke tenía hacia mi.

"Disculpen, si…interrumpo algo…" dijo mientras agachaba la mirada

Yo me sentía pésimo, no sabía que decirle… No si! Me moría por decirle que no había pasado nada entre Hinata y yo, que yo al que amaba era… era a él…

"No te preocupes… no interrumpes nada" le dije desesperadamente.

No aguantaba las ganas quería correr hacia el y besarlo… solo quería probar esos bellos labios rojizos.

"Naruto…como le puedes mentir de esa forma a tu amigo?"

Yo no supe que decir, y Sasuke solo se volteo y dijo…

"Lo siento… Adiós…Nos vemos en la noche" y se fue de mi casa.

-Sasuke…no te vayas…- pensé y voltee a ver a Hinata con una mirada de enojo

"Porque dijiste eso?"

Ella se quedo callada y luego soltó una risita irónica.

"Naruto…escúchame bien…porque esto no te lo voy a repetir… si me llegas a traicionar… con cualquier persona…juro que te hare sufrir hasta que llores sangre…"

Me dijo con un tono muy tétrico que jamás había escuchado en ella… Debo admitir que me asusto.

Se acerco a mi y me beso, el primer beso que no le correspondí, ella se separo con enojo y me dijo…

"Chau…a y por cierto… si es con un hombre… bueno digamos que dejaras de tener ESOS gustos… por la fuerza" y se fue de mi casa.

Lo sabía! Lo sabía!... ella nos había visto en el Ichiraku's…Lo que más me dolía era el hecho de pensar que también le podría hacer daño a Sasuke… prefería mil veces que me lastimara a mi … a el lo quiero tener en un pedestal donde no le pase nada… *RING* *RING* *RING*

Empezó a sonar mi celular y empeze a aventar toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo para encontrarlo, y cuando al fin lo conteste resulta que era un estupido mensaje (¬¬). Era de Hinata…

_-Naru-kun.. pasare por ti a las 7:30 p.m. para irnos a la fiesta… nos iremos con Sasuke y Sakura… xoxo te amo 3-_

Verdaderamente no la entendía… hace 5 minutos casi me mata del susto por su comentario… y ahorita ya esta planeando la noche… en verdad que nunca iba a entender a las mujeres…

--------------------------------o0OO0o---------------------------------

Estaba caminando por la avenida del fuego [N/a: inventada!! No se si exista en Konoha xD…] buscando ropa para usar esa noche… Pero ni si quiera me fijaba en la ropa, no podia dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento que reflejaron los ojos de Sasuke…

Derrepente choque con alguien y casi me caigo al suelo pero la otra persona me agarro, y me acerco hacia el con un abrazo, yo levante mi cabeza para protestar y soltarme de aquella persona pero…

**Sasuke's POV**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana y no podia dormir… No era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien, pero si era la primera vez que lloraba por amor… y hacia un hombre…

Tenia insomnio, no podia dejar de pensar en Naruto, ¿porque tenia que hacerme sufrir de esta manera?... ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que Hinata nunca lo amara como yo lo amo?... Tantas dudas rondaban por mi cabeza… Me dio un dolor fuerte…

"Demonios…" murmure y me pare a buscar una aspirina.

Mientras tomaba mi vaso con agua, me puse a pensar que…

-Naruto… a el no le gusto o si?... pero… si no le gustara me hubiera rechazado al momento de besarlo… pero al contrario me correspondio de una manera… Kami-sama! Juro que podia sentir el sentimiento puro en ese beso… ¿Por qué lo amo tanto?...-

Sali de mi casa… queria caminar… estar solo y pensar… que iba a hacer en la noche cuando viera a Naruto… Normalmente hubiera tenido pensamientos sucios pero en este momento solo queria estar con el… no solamente como "amigo" queria que el fuera solo para mi…

Entrene un poco en el bosque imaginando que cada árbol golpeado por mi kunai era Sakura y Hinata.

Me empeze a sentir nuevamente mal y mejor decidi irme a mi casa. Me di una ducha, me tarde como 2 horas…mi record en el baño… creo que me quede dormido no se… pero cuando salí, me dije a mi mismo

"Quiero ver a Naruto"

Asi que me vesti con unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera negra de Metallica con mis converse rojos. Camine lo más rapido que pude a la casa de Naruto. Toque unas 4 veces pero no me respondio, talvez no estaba en su casa, cuando estaba a punto de irme escuche como se despertaba alguien, asi que volvi a tocar la puerta un poco más fuerte que las otras 4 veces y la puerta se abrio sola, asi que entre a la casa y escuche que alguien hablaba con Naruto en su cuarto, me fui acercando a su puerta y cuando estaba justo afuera del cuarto, salude a Naruto…

"Ohayo! Naru…" no pude terminar la frase porque no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos Naruto estaba desnudo enfrente de Hinata…

Pude sentir como mi corazón se desmoronaba como un mazapan, la unica razon logica por la que Naruto estaría desnudo con alguien seria porque… Me empezo a dar nauseas y solo queria salir de ahí…

"Sasuke!!" dijo nerviosamente Naruto mientras se cubria de mi vista, Hinata solo me saludó con la mano y abrazo a Naruto…

"Hola Sasuke!" me dijo Hinata

Queria llorar…por segunda vez…por ese imbecil…

"Disculpen, si…interrumpo algo…" dije mientras me tragaba mi sufrimiento, en estos momentos amaba aún más a mi orgullo, agache la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a irme cuando Naruto dijo nerviosamente…

"No te preocupes… no interrumpes nada"

Con esa frase me izo senitr por unos segundos, seguro de que no habia pasado nada pero Hinata…

"Naruto…como le puedes mentir de esa forma a tu amigo?"

Esa maldita perra… tenia que arruinar mi momento de esperanza… en ese instante no pude más senti que me iba a desvanecer por completo, asi que me voltee y dije…

"Lo siento… Adiós…Nos vemos en la noche"

Tratando de no derramar ni una lagrima pero me fue imposible, una gota se deslizo por mi mejilla hacia el suelo… Por suerte nadie la vio…

En cuanto cerre la puerta principal del departamento de Naruto me eche a correr, queria alejarme de ese momento de agonía y tristeza. Corri lo más que pude y lo que mis piernas me permitieron cuando ya no pude más me tire de rodillas al suelo y respire profundamente, no solo para recuperar el aliento si no para que las malditas lagrimas no salieran… Estuvo varios minutos en esa posición hasta que me di cuenta de que había una sombra enfrente de mi, levante la cara para ver quien era.

"Sasuke.. te encuentras bien?" me pregunto con su dulce voz

"Blanca…" dije temblorosamente, me levante y la abraze fuertemente.

"¿Qué tienes?" me pregunto preocupada

"Es por él …verdad?" me dijo

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Blanca, era mi mejor amiga mujer era la unica chava que no estaba detrás de mi y que me entendía, la quería como a una hermana, y obviamente ella sabía que me gustaba Naruto.

"Él… estaba…estaba…" trate de decir algo pero solo lograron su cometido las lagrimas. Me enterré completamente en el cuello de Blanca y empecé a llorar.

Ella solo me abrazo más fuerte y me dijo algo que nunca se me olvidara…

"Vamos…Sasu…no me gusta verte así…recuerda que…sin dolor no te haces feliz…"

Me quede abrazado de ella unos minutos hasta que sentí que todo el dolor había salido al aire, cuando mi respiración se normalizo me separe lentamente de ella.

"Gracias…" le dije mientras la veía a los ojos con mucho cariño

"…Tus ojos se ven más lindos cuando no estan hinchados…" dijo y se río levemente

Yo solo reí quedamente y me seque mis lagrimas con mi playera.

"Me gustaría quedarme contigo Sasu, pero tengo que irme" me dijo mientras me daba un ultimo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo se los correspondí.

Cuando ya iba caminando se volteo hacia mi y me dijo

"Sabes…el no le gusta tanto…le gustas más tu…" dijo con una sonrisa y luego siguió caminando.

Talvez tenia razón, talvez yo si le gustaba a Naruto. Despues de avergonzarme enfrente de mi mejor amiga, camine a la avenida de fuego a distraerme. Talvez comprar ropa (como las chicas) me relajaría. Camine derecho sin hacer caso a las ventanas llenas de ropa de las tiendas, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que solo regrese al mundo cuando choque con alguien. Voltee para poder empezar a discutir con alguien y olvidarme un poco de la tristeza pero cuando vi quien era, lo detuve por el brazo para evitar que se cayera y lo abraze fuertemente, el al principio se resistio, pero luego supo que era yo y me devolvió el abrazo…

**Naruto's POV**

Abraze fuertemente a Sasuke, queria aclararle lo de esta mañana, queria decirle que no habia pasado nada con Hinata, y que todo fue un mal entendido, pero el no me dejo decir ni una sola palabra. Sus labios se unieron a los mios tan perfectamente, que podría pensar que estan hechos los unos para los otros.

**Sasuke's POV**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, o yo me arrepintiera de abrazarlo, lo bese. Deseaba tanto desde ayer volver a sentir esos deliciosos labios, que extrañamente siempre sabian a naranja. Lo amaba tanto, no me importaba si habia estado con Hinata, yo quería estar con el…para siempre.

Cuando nos separamos, lo vi directamente a los ojos, y note que queria decirme tantas cosas al igual que yo, pero ninguno empezo la conversación.

Naruto solo tomo mi brazo y me llevo a una tienda de ropa llamada "Punk'ID".

Entramos como si nada directamente a los probadores, dudo que alguien se haya dado cuenta porque el unico encargado estaba muy metido en "I can't get no satisfaction" de The Rollingstones y en su dibujo que con tanta emocion estaba haciendo.

**Naruto's POV**

Cerre con seguro la puerta del probador, y azote contra el espejo a Sasuke y empeze a besarlo desesperadamente. Cuando senti que sus labios estaban completamente hinchados, empeze a besar y lamer su cuello, el solo sujetaba mi cabeza con fuerza ejerciendo más presión, generando un chupeton, buenoo varios.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto besaba frenéticamente mi cuello, me dejo varias marcas personales made in Uzumaki, pero no me importaba que la gente las llegara a ver, las llevaria con orgullo si eran de el. Lo separe rapidamente de mi y le quite su chamarra y su playera, el izo lo mismo conmigo, y luego mientras me volvia a besar salvajemente dejandome sin aire, fue quitando lentamente mi cinturón y bajo mi ciper, yo solo tenia mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y gemía entre los besos. Nuestras lenguas combinaban perfectamente.

**Naruto's POV**

Una vez que sus pantalones estaban en el suelo empeze a bajar por su pecho dejando pequeños besos y saliva en el, hasta que llegue a un pezón y empeze a succionarlo y morderlo juguetonamente, mientras que al otro para que no estuviera tan solito, mi mano lo pelliscaba y lo masajeaba lentamente y suavemente.

**Sasuke's POV**

Esto era completamente injusto, yo estaba casi desnudo y el tenía aún puesto el pantalón así que lo avente hacia el banquito que esta en el probador y me agache a la altura de su cierre, y lo empeze a bajar con mis labios. Naruto solo me miraba directamente con la boca medio abierta y respirando agitadamente. Cuando le quite los pantalones completamente seguía hincado ante él, podia ver su gran erección marcada por sus ajustados boxers, la empeze a besar por encima del boxer mientras lo veia directamente a sus ojos. Estaban medio cerradoes y soltaba pequeños gemidos llenos de placer.

**Naruto's POV**

Sentía que iba a explotar, los besos de Sasuke en esa parte tan intima me agitaban demasiado, no podia dejar de gemir y me avergonze, asi que me tape la boca, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y dejo de besar mi ereccion y me susurro en el oido…

"No calles tus gemidos…son hermosos"

Lo que me susurro me provoco escalofríos y al mismo tiempo me derritió, me encantaba su voz tan ronca, más de lo normal y tan…sensual.

Sujete su cabeza con ambas manos y lo traje a mis labios, antes de besarlo le dije…

"Te amo Sasuke!"

Y lo bese, fue un beso lleno de amor, lujuria y pasión. Cuando nos separamos él empezo a besar mi cuello como yo lo habia hecho. Succionaba y lamía, pero más lentamente que yo. Bajo por mi cuerpo mordiendo y saboreando cada parte de el hasta llegar a mi miembro. Cuando llego dijo…

"Creeo que se vera mejor sin nada encima…" y tiro de mis boxers para deslizarlos por mis piernas hasta que llegaran al cielo.

Se quede observandolo fijamente, a lo que me avergonze.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sujete el miembro de Naruto con una mano mientras con la otra me quitaba mis boxers. Empeze a besar todo su pene, dejando pequeños hilos de saliva entre cada beso, Naruto gemía quedamente.

"Naruto…quiero que gimas fuertemente para mi"

Al decir esto me meti de golpe su pene en mi boca y empeze a lamerlo y a meterlo y sacarlo de mi boca, rapidamente y luego lentamente. El agarro mi cabeza y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello haciendo que fuera más rapido en el vaiven de nuestro sexo oral.

**Naruto's POV**

Sentia cada vez más que el orgasmo estaba cerca, Sasuke no paraba de tragarse a cada metida mi pene, succionaba, lamía, besaba, mordía…Kami-sama!!! Me iba a morir…pero de exitacion.

Por fin sentí que me vaciaba dentro de él, con un gran gemido, que apuesto que el encargado de Punk'ID habia escuchado aun con sus audifonos a maximo volumen y con la voz de Jonathan Davis gritando. Sasuke se bebio todo el liquido proveniente de mi excitación final, que gracias a el se habia logrado. Levanto su cabeza y dirigio su bello palido rostro hacia el mio y me beso suavemente, pasando algo de mi semen de su boca a mi boca.

"Sabes deliciosamente rico"

"Mmmm…tienes razón" dije y me reí.

Lo volví a besar y el se sento en mis piernas, mis brazos y manos se enrollaron en su cuello mientras, sus manos recorrian todo mi cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de mi ser.

Agarro mi cintura con fuerza, como si supiera que desde hace tiempo le pertenece… y nos acercamos más, ya no habia ningun espacio entre nosotros…ni si quiera para poder respirar.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me estaba excitando tanto y… y necesitaba estar dentro de el… asi que me pare y lo levanté conmigo y lo azote de frente contra el espejo y empezar a acariciar su trasero.

Empeze a fingir prenegaciones con el dedo, sin entrar completamente, y el solo respiraba agitadamente, mientras golpeaba el espejo con sus puños.

"Sasu…Sasuke…mmmmm…hazlo de una vez…"

Me sorprendieron esas palabras de Naruto pero, hice lo que me ordeno, inserte el primer dedo en su virginal entrada y empeze a moverlo lentamente en circulos, depuse meti 2, 3… y los movio dentro de el hasta que senti que estaba listo para…mi graaan miembro que estaba a punto de estallar si no lo metia al hermoso trasero de Naruto.

"Ok…listo?" le pregunte a Naruto esperando su respuesta

El solo asentío la cabeza con algo de miedo, le di un beso en su mejilla, y recargue mi cabeza en la suya por unos instantes, luego metí lentamente mi pene en su trasero.

**Naruto's POV**

Me dolia demasiado, pero no queria parar…ya habia empezado ahora tenia que aguantarme hasta que acabara. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro de mi espero mi señal para que se empezara a mover. Respire profundamente y lo mire por el reflejo del espejo y movi mis pompis hacia atrás, dandole a entender que empezara.

El beso mi espalda, y empezo a penetrarme lentamente. Rápidamente se fue tornando en una sesión de sexo anal salvaje pero llena de amor. Toda la tienda se fue llenando de gemidos roncos y agudos, y de frases llenas de emociones como _"Te amo" _o _"Haces que vea las estrellas más cerca"…_

**Sasuke's POV**

Podia sentir como iba a llegar al climax, unas cuantas estocadas más y estaria en la gloria… Y así fue, lo penetre furiosamente unaz 4 veces más y me vine dentro de el.

Podia ver por el espejo que el también se habia corrido. Bese una vez más su espalda y salí lentamente de él. Me deje caer en el suelo y me recarge en la puerta, Naruto se sento a lado de mí y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo lo abraze por la cintura acercandolo más a mi.

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, dejando que el ambiente vaporoso pasara lentamente. Estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos querría olvidar esto.

Cuando los dos ya estabamos tranquilos, Naruto empezo a hablar…

"Sasuke…lo que paso esta mañana…"

Yo lo acalle con un beso y le dije…

"Porfavor no arruinemos este momento…"

"Pero te lo tengo que decir!...Te juro por el amor que te tengo que no paso nada!"

Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y empezaba a llorar.

Yo solo bese su cabeza y me recarge sobre ella cerrando los ojos y diciendo.

"Te creo…"

**Naruto's POV**

No quería que este momento se acabara, me encantaba estar así con Sasuke, sin pensar en las consecuencias solo en cuanto nos amamos…

**Sasuke's POV**

Estaba seguro de algo…

**Naruto's POV**

Estaba seguro de algo…

**Sasuke and Naruto' POV**

Punk'ID sería mi tienda favorita desde el día de hoy.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yeah.. buenO ahi me dejan sus reviews please!...Blanca!!! te quierO mucho! en el fic yo soy Sasuke...en verdad eres mi bF4evaa!!! mOoOOacKkK!!!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEllO! perdon por la tardanza ^^' jeje es que ya saben...vacaciones de semana santa! jeje y aparte estoy leyendo un libro que me ha consumido por completo "Flores en el ático" leeanlo se los recomiendo es muy bueno..**

**espero les guste este cap. pensaba en ir directo con la fiesta pero se me vino a la mente poner un poco más de drama así que el prox. cap. ya sera la party! woou!! disfruten este cap. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.5 Lo que pasa durante el calor **

**Sakura's POV**

Eran las 3:00 p.m de la tarde, estaba en la casa de Hinata desde que habia resivido una llamada desesperada de su parte, en ella solo decia palabras y frases cortadas, lo unico que pude entender es que era algo referente a Sasuke y Naruto. Llevaba 2 horas ahí y no me habia dirigido la palabra, solo me abrazaba y me miraba e ignoraba con la televisión cada vez que yo le preguntaba algo respecto al tema simplemente me decia..

"tenias razon"

Con un son de tristeza. Me lo dijo como diez veces antes de que me atreviera a preguntar.

"Disculpa Hinata pero…¿sobre que tenía razón?" pregunte separandome de su abrazo y enderezandome sobre la cabecera.

Ella se quedó callado y miro hacia las flores de su colcha, después levantó su mirada y la clavo en mi.

"Sobre…Naruto…y…Sasuke…" dijo ella con desgana mirando el televisor.

Me quede pensativa y creo que callada por más de 10 minutos… -eso quiere decir que…Sasuke…los chismes eran ciertos…a él si le gusta Naruto…y lo de la apuesta… ¡maldita sea!- pensé con rabia y furia, la cual fue interrumpida por unos labios.

Eran los de Hinata me estaba besando!...Me sujeto de los hombros y me acostó completamente sobre la cama. Su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca según era su deseo, hasta que nos separamos para respirar.

Entre respiraciones agitadas y suspiros, empezamos a hablar de Sasuke y Naruto.

"¿Los…viste?" dije mientras aun recobraba el aliento

"…mejor..te cuento con detalle que fue lo que paso…"

**Hinata's POV**

Despues de decirle esas frías palabras a Naruto me fui de su casa, una vez que estaba fuera de su edificio le mande un mensaje que decía:

_-Naru-kun.. pasare por ti a las 7:30 p.m. para irnos a la fiesta… nos iremos con Sasuke y Sakura… xoxo te amo 3-_

Sonreí maliciosamente, sabía que eso lo confundiría más y lo haría sufrir. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿engañarme a mi?...y peor con un hombre!

Iba caminando hacia mi casa cuando vi a Sasuke abrazado de Blanca, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue –No solo esta engañando a mi Sakura con Naruto…si no tambien con Blanca!- pense con furia, pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando lo ví llorando.

"El estaba…estaba…" escuche decir a Sasuke, de seguro se referia a Naruto y a lo que habia visto esta mañana, me alegro que este sufriendo.

-te lo mereces puto maricón!- pensé y seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegue a mi casa apenas iba entrando cuando vi un gran espectaculo en la sala, Neiji estaba atascandose, pero bien con Diana.

Los dos se separaron rapidamente, Diana se sonrojo al verme y Neiji me vio con una mirada fulminante.

"Lo siento!" dije muy apenada y volví a salir de la casa.

Despues de uno de mis momentos más vergonzosos decidí ir a buscar el vestido perfecto para la fiesta de Aleja, así que me dirigí a la avenida de fuego, ahí si que habia ropa de verdad! Amaba esas tiendas tan coloridas y delicadas! Entre a mi tienda favorita, _Sasha, _y enguanto entré me enamore perdidamente de un vestido de rayas color gris y blancas! Con brillitos, era de tirantes, llegaba por el muslo y era ampón! Asi que era crinolina sobre crinolina!! Rápidamente me lo probé, me quedaba como un guante! No dude más y lo compré!

Salí muy felíz de la tienda por haber obtenido tal belleza de vestido, pero mi felicidad se fue cuando ví a Naruto jalar a Sasuke del brazo y dirigirse a una tienda de ropa (donde yo jamás compraría) llamada "Punk'ID". Me enojé tanto que simplemente quería darme la vuelta e irme sin rumbo, pero la curiosidad me mataba! Así que entre a la tienda, noté que el encargado estaba tan metido en su rollo que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y Sasuke y mucho menos de la mía. Me quedé mirando la ropa, no estaba tan mal, busqué por todo el lugar a Sasuke y a Naruto pero no había rastro de ellos, supuse que me habían visto y que se saldrían por la puerta trasera de la tienda. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irme, empeze a escuchar ruidos, que se escuchaban primero bajos y después más y más fuertes, lo supe de enseguida, eran gemidos, ellos dos estaban teniendo relaciones ahí mismo!

Me empeze a sentir mareada, así que como pude salí corriendo de ahí, sin parar, hasta llegar a mi casa, enguanto cerré la puerta saqué mi celular y le marqué a Sakura…

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Alo?"respondió con su dulce voz_

"_Sakura?"dijé agitadamente_

"_Hinata!...¿Que sucede te oyes agitada?"_

Yo solo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos las verdades de Naruto y Sasuke!!!!!! Y a la vez quería soltar en llanto…

"_Esque…fuialaavenidafuegoacomprarmivestidoyviaSasukeyaNarutoentraraunatiendaasiquelosseguiyunavezqueestabaahiadentroempezeaoirgemidosy_…." No pude más y me solte a llorar

"_Hinata,tranquilizate! trata de decirmelo de nuevo con calma…" _me dijo muy preocupada

"_No…Sakura no puedo decirlo de nuevo…porfavor…ven…a…mi casa…lo más rápido que puedas…porfavor…" _dije entre sollozos

"_En seguida iré.." _

"_Gracias…" _le dije y colgamos…

Cuando llegó a mi casa, trate de evitar el tema a cual fuera el precio, no quería volver a llorar y aparte quería pasar tiempo con ella, así que cada vez que me preguntaba algo al respecto solo le contestaba "Tenías razón" y la abrazaba o me le quedaba viendo…

Hasta que me preguntó.

"Disculpa Hinata pero…¿sobre que tenía razón?"

Sentía de nuevo mis ojos llenarse de líquido…pero mire hacia abajo y respire profundamente para que no salieran, después volví a ver a Sakura y le conteste…

"Sobre…Naruto…y…Sasuke…" dije mientras trataba de distraerme del tema viendo la tele.

Ella no me contestó nada solo se quedó callada, como por diez minutos…Ví como la rabía e ira se reflejaban en su mirada y como su alma estaba en otro mundo…Me quede mirando fijamente sus labios, pintados delicadamente con un gloss rosa, que yo conocía perfectamente ya que yo se lo había regalado, y no se porque…la besé…ella al principio se quedó paralizada pero después empezó a corresponderme…así que puse mis manos en sus hombros obligándola a acostarse por completo en la cama, de manera que yo quede sobre ella. Nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno, ambas estabamos respirando agitadamente y entre tomadas de aire me preguntó…

"Los…viste?"

Yo me quede pensativa… y luego le contesté

"…mejor..te cuento con detalle que fue lo que paso…"

----------o0OO0o----------

Después de contarle lo que había pasado a Sakura ella soló me contesto…

"No te preocupes Hinata…esta noche los haremos sufrir…y les haremos más daño…de lo que ellos nos hicieron a nosotras…"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!! me dejan sus reviews please! bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Qe Oniiuxxx!!! Zii buenO taRde un pOcO en eztee cap. peRO es qe mediO me tRave jeje* lO abRia Y lO ceRRaba zin zabeR qe pOneR..xD pRO buenO aqii ztaaa Y zpRO lez guztee..**

**psss psSSs...RecueRden qe NarutO Y tOdOz lOz peRzOnajezz del animee peRteneceen al Oh gRan señOR OmnipOtentee..Masashi KishimOtO sensei!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.6 Una fiesta llena de sorpresas**

**Naruto's POV**

Eran las 17:00, estaba en la casa de Sasuke, específicamente en su baño…Me estaba mirando frente al espejo mientras digería bien lo que acababa de pasar. Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido relaciones, en un vestidor, en mi tienda favorita, sin que nadie lo sospechara. Me sentía muy feliz aunque aun nos faltaba la parte más difícil, cortar con nuestras respectivas novias. Lo íbamos a hacer ambos en la fiesta de Aleja. No sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

"¿Qué tienes mi kitsune?...te noto algo extraño.." dijo Sasuke mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

"Nada…es solo que, tengo un mal presentimiento Sasu…" dije mientras me volteaba, lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su fina nariz.

El sonrío ante tal acto, agarro mis piernas e hizo que las pusiera alrededor de el mientras el me cargaba y me sentaba en un mueble del baño, y empezó a besar mis ojos, mi frente, mis dos mejillas, mi nariz, mi mentón y finalmente dio pequeños y dulces besos en mis labios. Yo solo sonreía y empecé a lamer su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, y cuando el me iba a besar yo me separaba y me reía.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me sentía en las nubes, de verdad junto a el, no me importaba nada más, por mi se podrían morir todos! Mientras estuviera con él todo estaría bien… Me acerqué más hacia él haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran, (ambos estábamos desnudos ya que nos acabábamos de bañar…juntos ////) no pude evitar gemir quedamente.

"¿Te pongo tan mal Sasu?" me dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y una de sus cejas levantadas, mientras se mordía el labio.

Trate de respirar lo más profundo posible y coloqué mis brazos a ambos lados de él baje la cabeza, mientras notaba como una erección se formaba en mi. Lo volví a mirar.

"No solo me pones mal…me vuelves loco!" le dije mientras lo volvía a besar, mas salvajemente esta vez, el puso una de sus manos en mi espalda para acercarme más a el y su otra mano se perdió acariciando mi cabello. Yo lo agarre por la cintura y lo volví a cargar, llevándolo del baño a mi cuarto.

Lo acosté cuidadosamente en la cama, yo estaba encima de él, me quede viendo sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules, eran como un mar lleno de emociones, le sonreí y empecé a besarlo, pase de su boca a su cuello, de su cuello a su pecho, de su pecho a sus pezones, que con amabilidad me esperaban, los empecé a lamer y a mordisquear, luego empecé a besar su abdomen, cada uno de los 6 cuadritos. Después el se levantó y ahora era yo quien estaba debajo de el.

**Naruto's POV**

Tenía a Sasuke solo para mi, y eso me encantaba. Comencé a acariciar su entrepierna con una mano mientras que con la otra recorría todo su cuerpo, sin perder la conexión de nuestros ojos. El respiraba agitadamente, y soltaba leves gemidos, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que con su piel blanca resaltaba mucho. Se veía H-E-R-M-O-S-O! Era como un ángel. Mire hacia abajo y note que su…ejem…miembro…estaba demasiado! Despierto, así que lo empecé a masturbar con una mano, sin dejar de ver su rostro, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca soltaba tremendos gemidos de placer! Definitivamente el bebé de la vecina no dormiría, pobre de aquel pequeño que le había tocado la mala fortuna de tener su habitación casi a lado nuestro.

"Trágatela! Por favor Naruto!!!Métela en tu cálida boca!" dijo mientras gemía.

Yo seguí sus órdenes, pero justo cuando lo iba a meter en mi boca mi celular empezó a sonar.

"_So you're the girl…I heard the rumor, you got the boys wrapped around your finger, such a sweet heart Braker…"_

La canción de _break my heart de nikko _llenó el cuarto, yo no sabía si contestar o no, hasta que Sasuke agarró el celular, vio el nombre de la persona que nos estaba interrumpiendo en la pantalla, miro con enojo el celular y me lo paso.

"Contesta…es Hinata"

Yo agarré el celular, indeciso y conteste.

"Hola linda…¿Qué onda?"

"_Hola mi amor, oye ¿Dónde estas?"_

"Estoy…con Sasuke…" No le iba a mentir, no había necesidad

"_mmm…bueno pues…vienen por nosotras a la casa de Sakura ok?"_

Pude notar el disgusto en su voz, pero me importaba un carajo.

"Si claro, en un rato iremos por ustedes…"

"_De acuerdo. No se tarden, los estaremos esperando, adiós amor"_

"Bye…"

Una vez que había colgado, voltee a ver a Sasuke, se notaba que estaba enfadado, si bueno yo también lo estaba, Hinata había interrumpido un momento especial para ambos. Me acerqué de nuevo a él y le pregunte con un tono sensual.

"¿Aún quieres que te la mame?"

**Sasuke's POV**

Esta más que enputado! Pinché zorra barata de mierda! No solo tenía que arruinar mi vida con su existencia si no también mi momento especial con Naruto.

Él se acercó de nuevo a mí y me preguntó con un tono sensual.

"¿Aún quieres que te la mame?"

Yo sin medir mis palabras le contesté.

"Preferiría quedarme sin nada, a que un pinché hipócrita como tu me la mame."

Me levanté fúricamente de la cama y empecé a buscar unos boxers en mi cajón.

Él solo se quedó sentado en la cama, rápidamente me voltee y le dije.

"Lo siento Naruto…es solo que no soporto el hecho de tener que compartirte con una zorra como Hinata"

Él sonrío, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia mí para abrazarme.

"Me encanta que te pongas celoso."

----------------------------------o0OO0o-----------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

Me estaba alaciando el cabello, mientras Hinata, ya con su lindo vestido plateado puesto, se maquillaba. Yo aún no sabía que me pondría estaba entre un vestido fiucsa strapless, o una playera de maya con un brasier negro abajo y una falda rosa. La verdad es que con ambas me vería hermosa, siempre lo hacia.

Hinata se veía tan bonita, la verdad es que si Sasuke me cortaba hoy no me importaba, de todas maneras yo quería estar con Hinata, claro que si me emputaba el hecho de que me fuera a dejar por un mocoso estupido. Pero bueno ya tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer. Me pare enfrente de Hinata, con ropa interior y le pregunte.

"¿Que me pongo?" y le mostré ambos vestuarios.

Ella se quedo pensando.

"mmm…definitivamente la maya y la falda, te verás más sexy"

"-jajaja- gracias Hina!" le dije lanzándole un beso y me fui a vestir.

Había pensado mucho en lo que iba a ocurrir en unas pocas horas. Sasuke terminaría conmigo, Naruto con Hinata, los humillaría un poco y luego consolaría a Hinata en alguna de las recamaras. Por eso es que había escogido mi lencería más provocativa

**Naruto's POV**

"Listo?" me preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta del baño.

"Si, vamos!" le conteste y lo bese.

Nos subimos a su Mazda X-2 azul eléctrico, pasaríamos por las chicas en unos cuantos minutos.

Cuando llegamos afuera del edificio de Sakura, Sasuke me pidió que tocara la puerta, con un gesto de indiferencia me salí del coche y toque la puerta unas 4 veces.

Hasta que por fin salieron Hinata y Sakura. Hinata (para que miento) se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido plateado con blanco de rayas y brillantitos, era ampón y parecía una hada. A lo contrario de Sakura que parecía una prostituta barata, llevaba puesta una playera de maya que enseñaba su "buen cuerpo" y su brasier negro, junto con una mini falda rosa pastel.

"Hola mi niño" me dijo Hinata abrazándome y plantándome un beso en los labios, el cual tuve que responder, por desgracia.

"Si, si, si bueno luego hacen sus cursilerías, vámonos!" dijo algo molesta (se le notaba) Sakura y se subió adelante con Sasuke. Estupida!!!Ese era mi lugar!!!! (¬¬)

Sakura solo le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Sasuke como saludo.

En el transcurso del camino Hinata no dejaba de besarme y acariciarme, lo cual me ponía incomodo ya que podía ver como Sasuke nos veía por el retrovisor, y era entonces cuando aceleraba.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Aleja estaba llenísimo! No había lugar para estacionarse! Así que agarrando esto como excusa…

"Chicas, ¿Por qué no se van adelantando a la fiesta? Naruto y yo conseguiremos un lugar para el coche" dijo Sasuke mientras me miraba por el retrovisor.

"Esta bien" dijo Sakura sin poner ningún pero. ¿Pues que traía esta? Como sea, Sakura e Hinata se bajaron del coche para irse directo a la casa de Aleja.

Sasuke sabía un atajo que llevaba a un callejón que estaba atrás de la casa de Aleja, así que fuimos hacia allá, estaciono el coche y sin más preámbulos empezamos a besarnos, a acariciarnos…y a desvestirnos!

El reclino el asiento hacia atrás y se subió en mi, empezó a besar mi cuello, y me dijo al oído.

"Espero que esta vez no nos interrumpan"

Y sin ninguna preparación, puso mis piernas en sus hombros y empezó a penetrarme. Al principio si me dolió (como carajos no!!!si tiene una verga enorme!) pero el dolor fue desapareciendo con placer, los vidrios se empezaron a empañar, y nuestros gemidos no podían ser acallados por nada o por nadie. Empecé a masturbarle. Yo sabía cuanto le gustaba que hiciera eso. Cuando estábamos apunto de llegar al clímax, mi pinché celular empezó a sonar. -PUTA MADREEE!- grité por dentro.

Busque mi celular, y conteste.

"Aló…" dije mientras trataba de disimular mi respiración agitada.

"_amor ¿te pasa algo?"_ me preguntó "preocupada" Hinata.

"No…lo que pasa es que estacionamos el coche muy lejos y estamos corriendo para llegar a la fiesta."

"_aaaa.. ok…bueno apresúrense! Nos vemos!"_

"Si hasta luego…"

Para ese momento Sasuke ya se había quitado de encima mió y se estaba vistiendo.

"Sasuke…perdón…" le dije sin mirarlo por miedo a que me gritará de nuevo, y comencé a vestirme yo también.

"No te preocupes, no es tuya la culpa"

Cuando Sasuke ya había terminado de vestirse, me abrazó.

"¿Estas listo para estar juntos?"

¿Qué si estaba listo?....por supuesto que lo estaba!!!Ya quería terminar con Hinata para poder estar con él.

"Obviamente sí!" le dije y le di un tierno y largo beso en los labios.

Me miró a los ojos por un tiempo. Y me dijo. "Ok…let's go!"

**Hinata's POV**

"Felicidades Aleja!!!" grite mientras abrazaba a una de mis grandes amigas.

"ayy muchas gracias Hinata" dijo mientras me saludaba de beso y recibía mi regalo.

Era el cumpleaños número 17 de Alejandra, era una chica en verdad muy bonita, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, llevaba puesto un pantalón entubado negro, con un blusón color azul turquesa y unas botas de gamuza blancas.

"Ya estas más viejita Aleja! Jaja pero no te preocupes no se te nota nada!" le dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba su regalo y un abrazo.

"jeje gracias Sakura" dijo con su linda sonrisa Aleja.

Aleja era así, siempre sonreía, rara vez la había visto triste. Era una persona muy optimista y que era capaz de alegrarte el día con una sola sonrisa suya.

"Oye, y como vas con Kakashi?" Le preguntó Sakura.

"Muy bien…///…" dijo sonrojada.

Kakashi era 5 años mayor que ella, pero eso no era lo malo si no que, era un profesor de la escuela! Pero en verdad se notaba cuanto quería a Aleja.

"Y ustedes como van con Sasuke y Naruto?" pregunto linda (como siempre) Aleja.

Sakura solo desvío la mirada e izo un gesto de molestia.

Cuando yo le iba a contestar a Aleja, Sakura me dio un codazo en el hombro, el cual izo que volteara hacia donde todos los demás estaban viendo.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban entrando a la casa de Aleja, abriendo paso con su "grandeza".

Se notaba porque todos estaban impresionados, ambos vestían ropa muy a la onda PUNK. Lo cual no era su estilo normal.

Naruto llevaba puesto un pantalón entubado rojo con negro estilo escoses, con unos vans negros de Iron Maiden, y una camiseta negra sin mangas de una calavera fumando.

Sasuke llevaba algo parecido, solo que sus pantalones entubados eran completamente negros, y llevaba puesto una camiseta roja que decía con letras negras "Punk's not dead" con sus converses rojos.

"Wooaaa Naruto no pareces tu!" le dijo Kiba mientras lo saludaba, llevaba de su mano a una chica muy guapa de cabello café oscuro, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa escotado con un cinturón azul. Era Noemí.

"Jeje (^^) pues ya ves, de vez en cuando es bueno cambiar de estilo" le dijo Naruto sonriendo, con esa bella sonrisa.

"¿Dónde compraron su ropa?" preguntó Noemí dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y Sasuke río y contesto.

"en Punk'ID"

"Esa tienda es genial!" dijo Diana integrándose a la conversación mientras ella y Neiji saludaban a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto y dijo.

"Si….lo es" con una sonrisa que yo sabía muy bien la razón por la cual se presentaba en su rostro.

Me enfermaba solo pensar en lo que habían hecho, arrrghh era repugnante.

Me acerqué a Sakura y la abrasé. Sabía que por dentro se moría por golpearlos.

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 horas de que habíamos llegado a la fiesta. La casa estaba llenísima, no había espacio para una persona más, pero aún así seguía llegando la gente.

Lo único bueno de estar apretado aquí era que estaba con Naruto y nadie nos podía ver (por tanta gente xD)

"¿Cuándo piensas decirle?" le pregunté a Naruto mientras gritaba para que mi voz se oyera por encima de la canción _Low de lil' jhon. _

"Cuando tu le digas." Me gritó como respuesta.

Le agarré la mano y nos dirigimos al jardín, donde de seguro estaban ellas.

Cuando llegamos las vimos besándose, nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos.

Tal vez las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo planeado.

**Naruto's POV**

Esperamos a que se separaran y nos acercamos a ellas.

"Hinata mi cielo!! No hemos estado juntos en la fiesta, te me perdiste por completo!" le dije mientras la jalaba lejos de Sakura y Sasuke.

"Naru-kun es que tu te has olvidado por completo de mi" me dijo sonriendo y haciendo un ligero puchero. El cual me izo sonreír, se veía muy linda.

"Hina-chan…necesito hablar contigo…es algo…serio" finalmente le dije

"¿Qué ocurre Naru-kun?" me preguntó incrédula con sus ojos muy abiertos.

"Es que…Hinata…créeme que esto me duele más a mi de lo que te va a doler a ti…"

"Naruto…me estas asustando…dime que pasa…."

Respire profundamente. No quería lastimarla…

"Es que Hinata…yo…yo quiero terminar nuestra relación…"

Ella solo se me quedo mirando profundamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente y me preguntó.

"Dime Naruto…¿es por alguien más que lo haces?"

Me quede callado por medio minuto. Kami-sama!!! Sospecharía???

"Que?...no…no…no es por alguien…ni tampoco por ti….es por mi…siento que no te merezco…que soy muy poco para ti…"

"Naruto…yo te quiero…y por supuesto que eres merecedor de mi querer…por favor no me hagas esto…mejor dime tus verdaderas razones…" me dijo mientras su voz se ahogaba.

"Hinata…por favor no cuestiones mis razones…y no hagas esto más difícil…por favor…solo dime que esto terminó para ti…como lo ha hecho para mí…" dije mientras le daba la espalda… Me quebraba el alma verla así.

Ella no contestó nada…solo se fue corriendo…a abrazar a Sakura…

**Sasuke's POV**

Cuando Naruto se alejó con Hinata, inmediatamente Sakura me dijo.

"Ya se que vas a decir, así que por favor hazlo rápido, y no me hagas perder mi tiempo" tenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en los míos, con algo que parecía enojo y tristeza.

"Si bueno…yo…Sakura…ya lo sabes…yo no te amo…la verdad nunca lo hize…así que para evitar el sufrimiento de ambos…creeo que lo más conveniente sería terminar…"

Sakura cerró sus puños con fuerza.

"Creeo que es lo mejor…aunque te seré sincera…me emputa demasiado que sea por ese estupido enano…por quien me dejas…"

FUCK!! Lo sabía!! Sabía que ella sabía lo de Naruto y yo…

"…¿Desde cuando sabes?..." le pregunté algo frustrado.

"Ja!...Hinata y yo los vimos besarse en Ichiraku's…pero no dijimos nada porque creiamos que había sido un accidente…pero después de lo que oyó Hinata en la tienda…no nos quedó duda alguna…y aunque yo sea más fuerte por la ira que siento en estos momentos…me parte en verdad el alma que Hinata llorá por un pinche puto maricón…bueno si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme…compermiso…"

Me dijo mientras se volteaba, yo me quedo petrificado….¿Hinata nos había oido en Punk'ID?...antes de que Sakura pudiera irse Hinata llegó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó…mientras lloraba.

Sakura llena de furia e ira, volteo a ver a Naruto y empezó a gritar como loca.

"TU!!! PICHE PUTO MARICÓN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Todos los presentes nos voltearon a ver, era en cierto modo vergonzoso.

Sakura soltó a Hinata, quien estaba en brazos de Pame que había llegado en ese momento junto con Sasori. Sakura se dirigió furicamente hacia Naruto.

Este solo se quedo parado viéndola con los mismos ojos retadores.

"Mira pendejo…Hinata y yo hemos soportado todas las burlas que tu y el estupido de Sasuke nos han hecho…toleramos su relación…pero lo que yo no tolero es que la hagas llorar!!!" dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia Naruto.

Naruto igual se acercó a ella.

"Pues es genial…es genial que nos toleren…y déjame aclararte algo zorra…nunca…escúchame bien nunca! Fue mi intención hacer llorar a Hinata…y si ya lo sabía?? No entiendo porque hace tanto drama…"

Toda la gente a nuestro alrededor susurraba cosas, que yo podía escuchar tales como…

"_De que estarán hablando? Serán Sasuke y Naruto gays?"_

Yo quería que esto acabará…es que nunca íbamos a estar en paz?!

"TE PARECE POCO QUE AMBAS SEPAMOS QUE NUESTROS NOVIOS SEAN GAYS Y NOS ENGAÑEN A LAS DOS!!!!!!" grito furica Sakura.

Ahora si quería que me tragara la tierra, que me cayera un rayo. Ahora todo el mundo sabía de nuestra relación, la cual hasta ahora habíamos tratado de mantener en secreto.

Fueron llegando más y más gente, hasta la música paró.

"SI!!!SI LO SOMOS Y???? NOS AMAMOSS!!!!SASUKE ME AMA!!!ENTIENDALO LAS DOS!!!ME AMA Y YO LO AMO..ME VALE MADRES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSEN!!!!! O QUE SAKURA?? ESTAS ARDIDA?? SI DE SEGURO ES ESO PORQUE SABES QUE SASUKE NUNCA TE AMO NI TE AMARA!!!!Y QUIERES SABER PORQUE???? PORQUE ERES UNA PROSTITUTA BARATA Y RESBALOSA!!!!SOLO HAY QUE MIRARTE PARA DARSE CUENTA" gritó Naruto diciendo lo ultimo mientras la barría con la mirada.

Puta…yo sabía que esa era la gota que derramó el vaso…

"AHORA SI VAS A VER MALDITO ENANO DE MIERDA!!" gritó Sakura mientras se aventó contra Naruto, cayendo ambos al suelo, los dos se empezaron a golpear, y a decir de majaderías.

La gente rápidamente generó un circulo alrededor de ellos gritando todos. _"SANGRE! SANGRE! SANGRE!" _Unos apoyaban a Naruto y otros a Sakura.

Justo cuando pensé que ambos morirían de un ataque al corazón, llegó Alejandra.

"¿QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?" gritó empujando a todos para finalmente ver a Naruto y a Sakura tirados en el piso peleandose.

"Oh dios mio! Kakashi ayuda!" gritó desesperada Alejandra. Rápidamente llegó Kakashi.

"Separalos! Por favor!!"

Kakashi siguiendo las ordenes de su querida novia trato de separarlos como pudo, con ayuda de Sasori, Kiba y Neiji.

Una vez que ambos estaban lejos uno del otro. Sakura empezó a gritar de nuevo.

"HIJO DE PERRA!!! OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO!!! LOS DOS!!! OJALA LOS DOS SE MUERAN!!!!"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Aleja habló. O más bien gritó.

"BASTA!! BASTA SAKURA!!! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS GRITOS EN MI CASA!!! POR FAVOR HAZME EL FAVOR DE IRTE DE AQUÍ!!!!!!" dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. Kakashi la abrazó y la sujeto fuerte contra su pecho.

Sakura se safó de los brazos de Sasori, se arregló el cabello y la ropa y se fue sin mirar atrás, de la casa de Aleja.

Hinata se separó de Pame y corrió tras Sakura.

"Sakura por favor espera!"

Todos nos quedamos paralizados, yo como pude (no tenía control en ese momento, además las miradas de todos no servían mucho de ayuda) me acerqué a Naruto y lo abracé, el me correspondió y se dejó caer en mis brazos.

" Bueno sigan todos haciendo lo que estaban haciendo!!! Ushcala!! No hay nada que ver aquí!" gritó Kakashi.

Todos se fueron yendo lentamente del jardín al interior de la casa.

Naruto se separó de mí y fue con Aleja.

"Lamento arruinar tu fiesta Alejandra…supongo que querrás que me vaya…"

Dijo muy avergonzado y con lágrimas en su rostro Naruto.

Aleja lo abrazó y le dijo.

"No Naruto…quédate aquí…ya corrí a quien tenía que correr…"

Naruto le correspondió el abrazo, y luego se fue conmigo.

Alejandra y Kakashi se metieron a la casa y cerraron la puerta del jardín, para que Naruto y yo tuviéramos un poco de privacidad.

Naruto tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Yo lo abracé fuertemente y besé su cabeza.

"Creeo que…resultó más difícil de lo que creí…lo siento Sasuke…" dijó y empezó a llorar.

Yo lo agarré de los hombros y lo puse frente a mí…

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?...Naruto no hay nada que sentir…mira en lo que cabe de la palabra, todo salío bien…ve el lado positivo…tu y yo podemos estar juntos libremente ahora…" le dije y lo volví a abrazar.

"Sí pero…ahora todo el mundo sabe…Sasuke…lo siento…" dijo y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Yo soló acaricíe su suave cabello dorado. Todos sabían, sí, pero ese era un problema que querría arreglar después. Por el momento soló quería estar felíz por saber que finalemente Naruto y yo podíamos estar juntos.

--------------------------o0OO0o-------------------------

"Waaaooo nunca imaginé que ustedes…bueno que fueran del otro bando" dijo Sasori riendose junto con Pame.

"Ay vida!!! No seas así!"

"Lo siento…como seaaaa…cuentan conmigo para lo que quieran…"

"Gracias Sasori…" le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa…

"Ahora si que…esta fiesta estuvo llena de sorpresas…" dijo Sasori riéndose. Mientras Pame le daba un codazo.

MMmmm tenía razón había estado llena de sorpresas para todos. En especial para Naruto y para mí. Me preguntaba porque, si sabían Sakura e Hinata, no hicieron algo para separarnos….Bueno me preocupare más tarde de esas brujas….Ahora quiero disfrutar de la fiesta con mi kitsune…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**YEAH! bnO zpRO les haYa gustadO..me taRde muchO en escRibiRlO Y ha sidO el mas laRgO jeje* bnO ahORa empezaRe a ezcRibiR el nuevO..cualqieR idea ez muY bien Recivida xD jeje..dejen sus Reviews..**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEllO!! x33 jeje* bueno pues este capitulo me gusta mucho u_u jeje pasan muchas cosas :D espero les guste, y no traten de matarme despues de leerlo O_O jeje**

**ciao!3**

**psss psss...no olviden que todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a el gran masashi kishimoto-sensei!! u_u**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.7 Felices ¿?**

**Sasuke's POV**

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que ambos habíamos terminado con nuestras respectivas novias. Todo era perfecto! Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, cada momento que pasaba con Naruto era memorable, lo amaba tanto… Y desde hace 4 meses yo le había propuesto definitivamente ser mi novio…

**~Flashback~**

"_Sasu!!! Muchas gracias por traerme aquí!" dijo muy feliz mi pequeño kitsune._

"_No hay de que Naruto… Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera…" le dije con una sonrisa sincera._

_Lo había llevado a un pueblo cercano a Konoha donde hacían (según me contaron) el mejor Ramen de la región, y obviamente, Naruto estaba super felíz._

"_¿Qué van a ordenar?" dijo amablemente una chica de cabello castaño, corto, que llevaba un moñito en su flequillo. Con su uniforme del retaurante. Según su gafete, se llamaba, Haruhi._

"_Yo quisiera…un Ramen de cerdo con verduras mixtas por favor…" le dije sin dudar y cerré mi menú. Por el contrario Naruto parecía indeciso, creo que no sabía por cual de todos los "exquisitos" manjares decidirse_

"_¿Y usted joven?" preguntó algo sonrojada la mesera._

_-¬¬ estupida!!! Ni se te ocurra seducirlo..es GAY!! Y es solo mío u_u-_

"_Amm…amm…yo quisiera…¿el especial de la casa cual es?" pregunto con una mirada que decía –perdóname-mami-por-no-saber- mi vida! Se veía tan lindo!! Y una sonrisa, que yo sabía, derretía a cualquiera._

"_Es…es una combinación de… pollo, carne de res y de puerco, con verduras, y narutos…" dijo sonrojándose aun más._

_-¬¬ PERRA!!-_

"_YEAH! Ese es el indicado para mí!" dijo con su gran y hermosa sonrisa._

_La mesera tomó las cartas, y se retiró, sin antes dedicarle una eterna mirada a MI kitsune._

_-Ramera! ¿Qué se esta creyendo?- pensé mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante._

_Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y me dijo._

"_Sasu…no seas tan obvio…" sonriendo con picardía._

_Yo solo voltee la cabeza hacía el otro lado, fastidiado, estupida mesera…_

_Naruto agarró mi barbilla y me volteo hacía él._

"_Hey… No te pongas así…" me dijo y me dio un tierno y apasionado beso en los labios._

_Yo obviamente le correspondí._

_Cuando nos separamos, noté que la mesera estaba a un lado de nosotros con nuestras cosas._

"_ammm…lo siento…aquí están sus pedidos…¿Qué gustan de tomar?" preguntó con un tono y una mirada de desilusión._

_-Te lo dije!! Es Gay!! Y es solo mío!-_

_Naruto se puso muy rojo, nunca nadie nos había visto besarnos, digo, directamente pues, de lejos si nos habían visto ( xD)._

"_Me podrías traer una naranjada por favor?" le pregunté con cara de satisfacción._

"_Claro…" dijo volteando la mirada hacía abajo._

" _A mi…me podrías traer un zumo de arandanos?"_

_Haruhi despareció de nuevo, dejándonos a los dos solos, (bueno casi! Porque había gente a nuestro alrededor)._

"_Bueno…Y…¿A que se debe tu invitación a un restaurante tan lindo como este?" dijo muy emocionado Naruto, aunque trataba de ocultarlo._

"_Mmmmm…" me le quede mirando, y el solo se puso más nervioso._

"_Me gusta este lugar…" le contesté._

" _¿A ti te gusta mi kitsune?" le pregunte con una sonrisa picará._

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Kyyyaaaa!!!!! Kami-sama!!! Estaba tan nervioso y emocionado. Seguramente este era el día en que me pediría, oficialmente, que fuera su novio. Y obviamente le diría que sí, el era perfecto para mí, yo lo sabía y el también._

" _¿A ti te gusta mi kitsune?" me pregunto con una sonrisa picará._

"_S-Sí por supuesto es…muy hermoso" dije nerviosamente mientras la ultima frase la decía viéndolo directamente a sus ojos._

"_Me alegra…" me dijo con una sonrisa, que en verdad era única de él. Se acercó nuevamente a mi y me besó._

_-------------------o0OO0o-----------------_

_Después de un rato ambos terminamos de comer nuestro ramen. Estaba completamente lleno!!!! Pero yumi! Que rico estaba el ramen (^w^)_

_Sasuke se paró de su silla y fue a lado mío._

"_Naruto, ven, vamos afuera…" me dijo ofreciéndome su mano._

_Yo la tome con gusto, y nos dirigimos al balcón del restaurante, donde se podía apreciar completamente la belleza del cielo y del bosque de Konoha._

"_Naruto…" dijo casi en un susurro Sasuke en mi cuello._

"_¿Qué pasa Sasuke?" dije temblando un poco, esa parte de mi cuerpo era muy sensible, y más al calor Uchiha._

_Sasuke me abrazo por detrás, puso sus brazos entorno a mi cuello, y junto sus manos con las mías._

"_Hay algo…que he querido decirte desde hace 1 semana…" Dijo mirando al horizonte._

_-KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!! QUE LO DIGA YA CARAJO!!!!!!!!!-_

"_¿Qué cosa es…Sasu-kun?" le pregunté como si no supiera nada, pero la verdad es que me estaba "!·"%$·$& de nervios!!!_

"_Mmmm…Naruto…este mes que llevamos juntos, bueno un poco más de un mes…ha sido el mejor tiempo que he tenido en mi vida…desde que mis padres murieron…bueno creí que nunca más iba a ser feliz…pero…te encontré a ti…"_

"_Sasu…ke…"_

"_ja…Te juro que desde el primer día que te ví en el colegio, tu usando tu ropa de deportes y entrenando hasta el cansancio junto con tus amigos…Es como si hubiera visto a un ángel, luchando por ser libre…por deshacerse de cualquier poder que se atreviera a mandarle…no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…pero tu parecías estar años luz lejos de mi…"_

"_Sasuke…" dije mientras me volteaba a verlo de frente, con unos ojos confuso y sorprendidos._

"_Sin embargo…hoy te tengo aquí…en frente de mi…con tus hermosos ojos azules viéndome, con una mirada que detona confusión, Oh mi kitsune no tienes nada de que preocuparte…" dijo agarrando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercando cada vez más mis labios a los de él._

"_Sasuke…¿Qué pa-pasa?" dijé algo nervioso, ¿algo? La verdad es que no entendía nada, ¿por que me estaba diciendo todo eso?... Si tenía algo que decirme…que me lo diga y ya!_

"_Naruto…" dijo acercándome completamente hacia el, dejando nuestros labios, solo 3 milímetros separados._

"_¿Quieres…quieres estar conmigo hasta que esto tenga algún final relativo con la muerte?" me preguntó mirándome con sus profundos ojos negros entrecerrados._

_-SI!!!!SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!FUCK!!!!PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!!!!!- pensé con demasiada alegría!!!!!!! Pero obviamente no le iba a gritar en su cara, jeje, sería algo, vergonzoso. Así que simplemente le dije._

"_Si…" _

_Y lo bese. Fue un beso distinto a los muchos que nos habíamos dado antes, era profundo, era sincero, lleno de tantos sentimientos y emociones, pero sobre todo estaba lleno de amor. Él era el indicado, él era el único para mí. Oh! Deseaba en este momento que nunca acabará nuestra bella futura relación._

_Cuando nos separamos, no pude evitar llorar._

"_¿Qué pasa Naruto? No llores mi amor…" me dijo mientras me sonreía y me abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho._

"_Es…es solo que estoy muy feliz…"_

"_Siempre había esperado por "la princesa ideal, a la cual tendría que rescatar de una torre" pero…en lugar de eso recibí a mí "Príncipe azul en su corcel blanco…"_

"_jeje…príncipe negro en su dragón gigante…querrás decir…" dijo riéndose y besándome de nuevo._

"_¿Qué te parece si regresamos a nuestra casa?" me dijo susurrándome en el oído._

"_Eso…es una gran idea" dije mientras me enganchaba en su cuello._

"_Te amo Sasuke-kun" le dije viéndolo a los ojos._

_Él se quedó callado por unos segundos, al parecer estaba sorprendido de que dijera esas palabras._

"_Yo…yo también te amo Naruto…" dijo y me agarró por la cintura mientras me besaba nuevamente…_

**~Fin de Flashback~**

**Sasuke's POV**

Habían pasado los 5 meses más felices de mi vida, Naruto y yo estábamos en una fase, en la cual solo eran caricias, abrazos, besos y sexo!

Una mañana que desperté junto a él. El sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que sus cabellos dorados brillaran aún más, bese su frente y me levante de la cama. Quería estar listo para cuando el despertara. Así que me metí al baño a darme una ducha, para después prepararle su desayuno.

**Naruto's POV**

Mmmmm, era un nuevo día, otro día más a lado del hombre que amo, de la única persona que era capaz de hacerme sentir 3 cosas a la vez. 1-amor,

2-lujuria, 3-satisfacción. Me voltee de lado para poder verle de frente, pero cuando abrí los ojos…el no estaba ahí.

-Probablemente ya se levantó…- pensé, y rápidamente mis pensamientos fueron acertados, con el sonido del agua.

-Se esta bañando…oh bueno!- pensé y me volví a acostar.

Recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior. Habíamos tenido relaciones desde las 8 p.m…y terminamos a las 2 a.m… La verdad es que no conté cuantas veces lo hicimos, pero creo que fueron unas 9 veces…

-Sasuke-kun….me haces sentir taaaaan bien- pensé mientra abrazaba su almohada.

Anoche me había susurrado al oído algo muy hermoso mientras estaba dentro de mí.

"_Naruto…te amo demasiado…tanto que podría morir en este momento sin dolor, me has dado una razón para vivir…eres mi sol, mi cielo, mi corazón, mi vida entera…eres mi sonrisa…te amo…"_

Sasuke era romántico y tierno cuando requería serlo. O más bien solo conmigo jeje, ah! Y con su mejor amiga Blanca. Me caía muy bien, era muy linda y simpática, jaja la verdad es que me hacía reír mucho. Ella y Gaara empezaron a salir hace 2 meses.

Y por lo que me dijo Gaara (un gran amigo mío) la ama por completo, aunque sigue diciendo que no puede olvidarme… Pero bueno, estoy seguro de que Blanca lo ayudará a superar el pasado…

-Sasuke…eres todo para mí…nunca quiero que esto acabe…-

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una música.

"_You spin my head right round! Right round! When you go down! When you go down down!..."_

Era el celular de Sasuke que sonaba con la canción que tanto le gustaba de_ Florida: "_Right round". Si era esa canción significaba que había recibido un mensaje.

Yo con lo curioso que he sido siempre. No se siempre me han dicho que esta mal, pero bueno, tomé el celular de Sasuke y lo abrí. En la pantalla decía _"tienes un nuevo mensaje de Dei-kun" _¿Quién chingados era Dei?

**Sakura's POV**

Abrí el cajón de mi buró, y saqué un kunai. Me acerqué a Hinata lentamente y le pregunte

"¿Estas lista?"

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Me agache enfrente de ella, agarré su antebrazo, estirándolo enfrente de mi, sobe con ligera presión su muñeca…y…empecé a hacerle cortadas en forma vertical a lo largo de su antebrazo…

**Naruto's POV**

Estaba ahí…preocupado de que podía decir ese mensaje, y más por…¿Quién era Sai?...

Oprimí indecisamente el botón de "leer" y el celular tardó varios segundos en abrirlo…

_Sasuke-kun…te extraño demasiado…voy a la ciudad espero tener otra noche tan…deliciosa contigo… siempre tuyo…Dei 3_

No podía creerlo…Sasuke….Sasuke tenía a alguien más….Cubrí mi boca con mi mano y las lagrimas empezaron a rondar por mis mejillas…

**Sasuke's POV**

Salí de la ducha, y me puse mis boxers negros con símbolos de Batman, yo sabía cuanto le gustaban a Naruto. Cuando salí del cuarto vi a Naruto sentado en la cama con su cabeza agachada y mi celular en sus manos.

"Naruto…¿Qué tienes cielo?" le pregunté mientras me agachaba enfrente de él y tomaba sus manos.

Él rápidamente soltó mis manos con furia, levantando la cabeza, y fijando su mirada hacía mi.

"¿Quién es Dei?" me preguntó sin quebrar su voz, aunque sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas.

"¿Sai?...Yo no conozco a ningún Dei, Naruto cálmate"

"No conoces a ningun Dei eeeh….." dijo y abrió mi celular poniéndomelo enfrente de mi cara.

"¿Y esto que? Eehhh? _Sasuke-kun…te extraño demasiado…voy a la ciudad espero tener otra noche tan…deliciosa contigo… siempre tuyo…Dei.. _si no lo conoces como es que el sabe tu nombre, y como es que tiene tu numero eeh???" dijo con muchas más lagrimas saliendo por sus ojos, que con la ira que sentía en aquel momento estaban desorbitados.

"Naruto…¿Por qué revisaste mi celular?" dije en un tono calmado pero molesto.

"Ese no es el punto Sasuke!! No quieras cambiar de tema, DIME QUIEN CHINGADOS ES DEI!" dijo gritando

"Es…es un amigo…"

"¿un amigo? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? ¿10? PORFAVOR SASUKE!!!!! ESO NI TU TE LO CREES!!!VAMOS DIME QUIEN ES DEI!!!"

"affff…." Suspire y me senté en la cama, Naruto estaba enfrente de mí esperando una explicación, y yo se la iba a dar.

"Conocí a Dei hace 1 año…mucho antes de conocer a Sakura…mucho antes de conocerte…el es un amigo que vive en las afueras de Konoha…así que ese año que vino aquí de vacaciones…bueno tuvimos un amorío….pero quiero aclararte que eso se acabo!!! A mi el ya no me interesa…"

"Claro! Y entonces porque…¿Por qué TODA TU BANDEJA DE ENTRADA Y DE SALIDA ESTA LLENA CON PURO "DEI DEI DEI DEI"!!! eeeh? DIME SASUKE DIME PORQUEEE!!!?"

"Naruto cálmate y créeme por favor!"

"Si claro que te creo Sasuke…¿y sabes también que más creo? Que todo este tiempo fui un imbecil!!! Un imbecil que creyó tus estupidas mentiras!!!!De seguro era una apuesta no? Una apuesta como la de Sakura! ¿Apostaste con Neiji y los demás que me cojerías? Eeehh??? Dimee!!!!¿CUANTO TE IBAN A PAGAR POR ESO?"

"¿Qu…que? Naruto estas diciendo puras tonterias! Yo te…"

"Si claro "te amo" sabes que Sasuke fui en verdad un completo Idiota en cree en ti…y más en enamorarme…"

Yo me quede callado…como podía creer todo eso Naruto sobre mí?...Yo en verdad lo amaba. Y era cierto que me había mensajeado con Dei, pero no teníamos charlas eróticas ni nada por el estilo, solo hablamos de lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas, incluso me felicito por estar feliz con Naruto…en verdad no se por que me había enviado ese mensaje…

Naruto se empezó a vestir y a arreglar sus cosas.

"¿Qué..que haces?"

"Estoy…arreglando mis cosas…Adiós Sasuke…"

"QUE? NO NO NO NO!!!NARUTO NO TE PUEDES IR!!!!POR FAVOR TIENES QUE CRERME!!!! YO TE AMO!!!!ERES EN VERDAD TODO PARA MI!!!SI TE VAS AHORA YO…." Me quede sin aliento, me estaba ahogando con mis propios sollozos…Quería llorar…quería detenerlo…pero no pude…el solo agarró su maleta y salio por la puerta principal…

"Yo también te amaba…Sasuke…" dijo con tristeza y cerró la puerta.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!NARUTO!!!!NARUTO!!!" empecé a gritar como un histérico y a golpear la pared con furia e impotencia… el se había ido…y yo no podía hacer nada…

Golpee y golpee…hasta que mis puños empezaron a sangrar…No podía dejar de gritar su nombre…

"NARUTO!!!NARUTO!!!!"

Me dolía demasiado el pecho…sentía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, estaba llorando, pero eso no era suficiente. Todas esas lágrimas no eran suficientes…

**Naruto's POV**

Me quedé recargado en la puerta de Sasuke tras cerrarla. Podía oír como golpeaba la pared y como gritaba mi nombre…

Me sentía pésimo, acababa de hacer la más grande estupidez de mi vida… Había acabado con mi propia felicidad…y todo por los celos…

-Talvez…decía la verdad…talvez en verdad no tenía nada que ver con Sai…pero ya no puedo regresar ahora…lo arruine todo…soy un estupido…- pensé mientras caminaba por las avenidas de Konoha.

Me sentía muy mal…demasiado mal…no sabía que hacer en el momento…ni a donde ir… (bueno obvio que iba a ir a mi casa pero a lo que me refiero es que no tenía con quien ir…) no tenía a nadie para apoyarme…

Llegue a mi casa y puse mi maleta sobre la cama…esa cama…había estado con Sasuke muchas veces en ella…

Me tumbe en la cama, agarre la primera almohada que encontré y empecé a gritar y a gritar y a gritar… Lloré con todas las fuerzas que podía haber en mi cuerpo… Hasta que me quedé dormido…

Me desperté cuando mi celular empezó a sonar como loco…

"Now I know…that I can make you stay…but where is your heart? But where is your heart...but where is your..."

Esa canción...en estos momentos...significaba mucho para mi..._ "Famous last words" _de My Chemicals romance…Era una llamada así que contesté…

"Bueno…" dije con la voz un poco ronca de tanto gritar.

"_Naruto tienes que venir rápido al hospital!"_

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién eres?"

"_Soy yo Pam…Escucha, encontraron muy grave a Hinata en su departamento, la trajeron rápidamente al hospital, al parecer se trato de suicidar, los doctores avisaron a Sakura y Sakura me pidió que te avisara a ti…"_

"¿Y por que a mí?"

"_No se…creo que Hinata quiere verte no se, no se…pero tienes que venir!"_

"Esta bien…voy para allá…"

Colgué el teléfono y me quede estático…

-Hinata se había tratado de suicidar…¿por mí?-

Me lave la cara en un flash! Y me cambie de ropa. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude para llegar al hospital de Konoha. Cuando llegué Kiba, Naomi, Sasori, Pam, Sakura (¬¬) y Aleja estaban ahí.

"Que bueno que llegaste Naruto!" me dijo Naomi

"¿Cómo esta Hinata?"

"Ayy sii…ahora si te importa no?" dijo molesta Sakura.

Yo simplemente la ignoré.

"Ya esta mejor, pero sigue muy débil…pidió verte…así que pues por eso Pam te llamó…" me dijo mi buen amigo Kiba.

"¿En que habitación esta?"

"En la 231, es al final del pasillo…" me dijo Kiba señalando la puerta, que parecía tan distante. ¿Por qué siempre había ese efecto en los hospitales?

Camine hacía la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una mira despreciable a Sakura, la cual ella me correspondió.

Toque la puerta al llegar, y una dulce y desgastada voz sonó.

"adelante…"

Abrí la puerta y la vi…se veía tan mal…tan frágil tan vulnerable…KAMI-SAMA!!! ¿Pero que había hecho?

"Ho-hola Hinata…" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"Naru…to" dijo algo cansada y entre abrió sus ojos. Me sonrío.

"Hinata…porque…¿Por qué hiciste esto?" le pregunte con demasiada tristeza en los ojos. No solo estaba triste por Hinata, si no también por Sasuke. Definitivamente este no había sido mi día. Mire su brazo, estaba vendado de la muñeca al codo.

"¿Qué? Oh esto!" dijo tratando de levantar el brazo.

"No es nada…no es…nada…" dijo murmurando.

"Dime por favor Hinata…¿Por qué lo hiciste?...acaso…fue mi culpa?"

Le pregunté con demasiado dolor y culpa.

"…yo…yo me sentía muy deprimida…Naruto…me dejaste muy mal…estos 5 meses…estuve demasiado triste…lloraba casi todo el tiempo por ti…"

"Hinata…"

"Yo se que no fue tu intención enamorarte de Sasuke pero…me dolió demasiado…no solo a mi…también a Sakura…"

"Hinata…yo…lo siento…" dije mirando hacia abajo.

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor…por favor no dudes en decírmelo…"

Ella se quedó callada ante mi comentario… más bien pensativa…

"Hay algo…que me gustaría que hicieras Naruto…"

"Ven acércate…" me dijo y yo seguí sus ordenes.

Me acerque a su rostro. Ella me agarro con su única mano libre y acarició mi mejilla.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto…bésame…por favor…solo una ultima vez…"

"Hinata…no se si deba…"

"POR FAVOR!"

Mire sus profundos ojos lilas que decían ámame-solo-un-poco-por-favor me acerque lentamente a su rostro, agarrando su mano que aún acariciaba mi mejilla. Junte nuestros labios en un tierno pero simple beso, no quería ilusionarla… Y sobre todo no quería lastimarla de nuevo…

"Gracias…" dijo mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Yo le seque sus lágrimas con mis labios.

"No llores…"

"Naruto…vuelve conmigo…se que no seré Sasuke pero…pero yo te puedo amar más que él…"

¿Amarme más que él? ¿Era eso posible? No se…y no quería averiguarlo…

"No Hinata… lo siento…pero me sentiría muy mal si volviera a decepcionarte…"

"No lo harás!!! Se que no lo harás Naruto…por favor…vuelve conmigo…" dijo llorando incontrolablemente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, estaba temblando. La abrasé fuertemente y le dije.

"Hinata…No puedo…yo también…acabo de pasar por un momento de tristeza…y luego vengo aquí…y verte así…simplemente me mata…pensar que esto es mi culpa…no… no puedo Hinata…no soporto verte sufrir…y si te quedas conmigo vas a sufrir…"

"Te equivocas Naruto…si no estoy a tu lado…entonces si sufriré…por favor…solo hay que intentarlo…por favor…" me miró suplicante a los ojos, e incluso trato de unir sus manos, yo la detuve.

"Hinata…por favor no insistas…"

Su mirada de tristeza cambio por una de enojo.

"ENTONCES VETE!!!LARGAAATEEE!!!! HAZME SUFRIR!!!VAMOSSS!!HAZME SUFRIR!!!LARGATEEE!!!" dijo con los ojos cerrados, y aún así seguían saliendo las lágrimas…

"Hinata…lo siento…" dije y me levanté, me aleje de ella, y yo quería que fuera para siempre…

Cuando llegue donde los demás estaban, aún podía escuchar los gritos y sollozos de Hinata, vi como las enfermeras se dirigían a su cuarto.

"¿Que le hiciste pendejo?" me dijo Sakura mientras me empujaba.

"¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas imbecil?" empuje sus brazos que me sostenían contra la pared, y me fui del hospital.

Caminé, caminé y caminé…sin rumbo alguno no quería saber nada de nadie! Quería estar solo… solo con mi soledad…

Entre al bosque de Konoha, y me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol, me recargué en él, y cerré mis ojos… acerqué mis rodillas a mi y las abracé… empecé a llorar… Sabía que nadie me escucharía ni me encontraría aquí… Comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas cada vez más fuerte…

"PORQUEEEEE!!!???PORQUEEEE KAMI-SAMA??!!!!!! PORQUEEEEE?????!!!!!!"

Me tire al suelo, me abrace a mi mismo, sujete con fuerza mis brazos, y cerré los ojos empezando a llorar en silencio. Tenía calor, no solo porque Estaba llorando… era un día caluroso de Julio y yo… y yo no tendría a alguien para pasar este verano…

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? ¿Es que nunca iba a poder ser feliz?

Extrañaba….a Sasuke…

**Sasuke's POV**

"Naruto…" dije en murmuro mientras veía desde la azotea de los rostros de los hokages como el sol se ocultaba bajo el horizonte…

"Quiero ir allá…donde pueda estar contigo…"

"SASUKE!" pude escuchar que alguien me hablaba pero no hice caso, camine hacia la orilla de la azotea, parándome en el barandal que había alrededor de ella. Miré hacia abajo… estaba máximo 100 metros de distancia con el suelo. Si me lanzaba ahora mismo… en menos de 1 minuto estaría muerto…

Cuando iba a saltar esa voz llamó mi nombre de nuevo…

"SASUKE DETENTE!"

"NO!" grité sin voltear a ver a la persona, que podía sentir, se estaba acercando a mi.

"Sasuke…por favor no lo hagas, piénsalo mejor… cualquiera sea la razón, yo se que tendrá solución" me dijo esa voz con una gran preocupación.

"No tiene solución…" dije y empecé a llorar.

"No digas eso…ven por favor…baja de ahí y ven conmigo… necesitas un abrazo…"

Voltee secándome las lágrimas con el antebrazo. Cuando baje del barandal. Me tire al piso y comencé a gritar…

La persona que me ayudo a pensar mejor las cosas, se acercó a mí, y me abrazo.

"Shhh…calma tranquilo…"

"Naruto…Naruto…me dejo…él… él me dejo…y nunca volverá lo se…"

"¿Cómo sabes que no volverá?"

"No se…Simplemente lo se…él…él ahora me odia…pero yo lo amo…yo lo amo" dije entre sollozos mientras retiraba mis manos de mi rostro para ver a la persona que me había ayudado… Era…

"¿Tu?"

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Buaaaaaa!!!!! no me maten please!!! - juro que no era mi intencion hacerlos sufrir T_T que más quisiera yo! pero tienen que en estos proximos capitulos D': jeje pero les prometo que despues seran muy felices juntos!!!33 yeeey!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEllO!! perdón por no haber actualizado pero es que..1) no tenía inspiración, 2) tenía flojera xD y 3) mmm no ze me ocurre que poner jajaja pero bueno espero que les guste! :D**

**Recuerden que todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! :o**

**

* * *

**

**Cap.8 Espera por mí**

**Sasuke's POV**

"¿Tu?" pregunte con asombro. De todas las personas que imagine que seria… es la que nunca pensé que me detendría.

"je… pareces muy asombrado…" me dijo sonriéndome.

De pronto todo ese agradecimiento se volvió en rencor y odio.

"ERES UN IDIOTA!!!! POR TU CULPA PENDEJO!!! POR TU PUTA CULPA NARUTO TERMINO CONMIGO!!!!! TE DETESTOO!!!!!! PENSE QUE ERAS FELIZ PORQUE YO ESTABA FELIZ CON NARUTO!!!! PERO ERES UN PUTO!!!" grité mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza bruta en la cara, él no se defendió, simplemente se quedo muy sorprendido.

"…¿De que chingados me estas hablando?"

"NO TE HAGAS EL QUE NO SABE NADA!!!! POR TU PUTO MENSAJE NARUTO ME TERMINO!!!! QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO??" grite mientras más lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

"Sasuke… en verdad no se de que estas hablando… yo no te mandé ningún mensaje, y si lo hubiera hecho no diría nada para perjudicarte! Además! Ayer que llegue a Konoha me asaltaron, al parecer usaron una técnica de kekkei genkai, por que no podía librarme de ella, me robaron todas mis pertenencias, incluido mi celular…" dijo con algo de dolor en sus palabras y en su mirada.

"Deidara…" dije y me tiré al suelo, llorando impotentemente por que no podía hacer nada para que Naruto volviera.

"Escúchame Sasuke, no tengo idea de quien pudo haber mandado ese mensaje, pero te prometo que descubriremos quien lo izo… por ahora…por favor deja de llorar… por más cruel que suene…eso no va hacer que vuelva Naruto…" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi y me volvía a abrazar.

"Deidara…lo siento…perdóname… perdóname por haber dudado de ti…" le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

"ja…no te preocupes" dijo Deidara con su expresiva sonrisa.

-----------------o0OO0o-----------------

**Septiembre**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de que Naruto y yo nos habíamos separado… Dolía mucho, lo extrañaba demasiado… Un par de veces, nos encontramos en Konoha (obvio era inevitable) no nos saludábamos, ni si quiera nos mirábamos. Me dolía demasiado el alma, mi lindo kitsune, había sido arrebatado de mí lado por algún plan malévolo, conspirado por alguien que seguramente, nos odiaba. Si no fuera por Deidara, juro que yo ya estaría muerto. Me había apoyado mucho estos 2 meses.

No habíamos avanzado mucho en la investigación. Teníamos algunos sospechosos de porque habrían querido hacernos sufrir, pero la verdad, yo no sospechaba de nadie más que de Sakura…e Hinata.

Deidara y yo salimos un día a comer, habíamos estado investigando acerca de los diferentes kekkei genkai que existían en la aldea. Estaban el sharingan (aunque fuera solo yo) las técnicas de los Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara, y obviamente… el byakugan.

Pero no habíamos podido descifrar como alguien pudo haber inmovilizado completamente (desde una distancia razonable) a Deidara, ya que sabemos que si hubiera sido un ratero común, probablemente hubiera explotado (xD). Fuimos a un restaurante de comida rápida, que estaba en la avenida de fuego, y JUSTAMENTE! En frente de Punk' ID (¬¬).

-Mejor lugar no se le pudo haber ocurrido a Deidara- pensé.

**Naruto's POV**

Estos 2 meses habían sido muy difíciles para mí, no tenía, la mayoría del tiempo, un hombro en donde recargarme. Kiba y Noemí, habían tratado de estar conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo que les fuera posible, pero habían partido en una misión hace 2 semanas. Me sentía muy solo. Estaba tomando un baño, de algún modo deseaba que los 60 c.m de agua que habían en mi bañera me ahogaran para ya nunca poder sentir este sufrimiento. Había sido un idiota, debí de haber creído en Sasuke, pero él…él no me había mandado ni si quiera un mensaje en estos 2 meses. Cuando nos veíamos en la calle, yo esperaba que llegara hacia mi pidiéndome perdón por su "traición" (aunque yo sabía que quien tenía la culpa era yo) pero eso no ocurría, simplemente se pasaba de largo sin si quiera mirarme. Dolía mucho.

Salí de mi bañera, por que la piel de mis manos se empezó a arrugar, y el agua ya estaba más que fría. Tome una toalla y la coloque alrededor de mi cintura, agarré otra para secarme el cabello. Me quede mirando profundamente en el espejo y pude imaginar como sería en este momento con Sasuke… Él se hubiera bañado con migo y me estaría abrazando por atrás. Lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidar?

-Sasuke, quiero verte…quiero decirte cuanto lo siento… quiero regresar contigo… cada día que paso sin ti es un martirio…Naruto baka…. ¿Por que lo dejaste ir?- pensé con melancolía.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi celular.

"_I'm trying...I'm trying... to let you know just how much you mean to me...as days falls and nights grows..." _

Esa canción, en estos momentos me hacía sentir más triste de lo que ya estaba. Demolition Lovers de My Chemicals romance. ¿Por qué nos habíamos destruido?

Contesté el teléfono y era un mensaje de Gaara.

"_Naruto se que probablemente sigas muy deprimido, pero por favor ya no lo estés. Hoy llego de Suna al medio día. Te esperare en Ichiraku's…Gaara"_

"Genial" dije sin ninguna emoción.

Gaara había terminado con Blanca hace unos días. Él tenía que partir a Suna a arreglar unos asuntos, y al parecer a Blanca no le pareció, o eso creo, quien sabe la verdad ignoro el porque cortaron. Y esta reunión, probablemente era para reconquistarme. Gaara siempre había estado para mí en esos momentos de soledad.

Cuando éramos pequeños y nadie quería de nosotros. Ahí estábamos los dos para ambos. Nuestra relación como pareja no duro mucho, ya que fue en un momento en que yo estaba confundido por mi sexualidad, y había conocido a Hinata. Pero Gaara nunca dejo de amarme, aún cuando andaba con Blanca me lo decía. _"Naruto…aún te amo" _a mi esas palabras en vez de hacerme sentir feliz, me ponían de lo peor, ¿Cómo podía estar engañando a una de mis mejores amigas?.

Me vestí con una playera sin mangas azul naval, y unos jeans con mis converse blancos. Salí de mi casa con dirección a Ichiraku's, y no se porque, en vez de tomar el camino habitual, tomé el camino que pasaba por la avenida de fuego.

Caminé lento entre la multitud, y cuando pude reaccionar, estaba en frente de Punk' ID. Me había pasado 4 calles de largo, estaba muy lejos de Ichiraku's ahora. Me quede paralizado en frente de la tienda.

"Esos recuerdos…" El momento en que me entregue a Sasuke, paso por mi mente en un par de segundos. "Parecen tan lejanos ahora…" murmuré con melancolía. Suspiré audiblemente, y me voltee para regresar las 4 calles que me había pasado, no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Gaara, pero… quería una distracción para no recordar a Sasuke, y quien sabe tal vez Gaara me haría capaz de olvidar a Sasuke.

¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Nadie absolutamente nadie podría ocupar jamás el lugar de Sasuke…

Voltee sin saber como, a la tienda que estaba en frente de Punk' ID, era un restaurante de comida rápida llamado "The Quick stop", y en la mesa cercana a la ventana del establecimiento, ahí, estaba mi adorado Sasuke…con alguien más.

**Sasuke's POV**

Habíamos ordenado unas hamburguesas de pollo con papas fritas, estaba tranquilamente comiendo. Mientras bebía mi refresco, Deidara me dijo.

"Sasuke… se que extrañas aún a Naruto pero…ya han pasado 2 meses… ¿Crees que te perdone y regrese contigo?"

Yo me le quede mirando profundamente.

"Naruto… me ama… yo lo se… y se que me extraña igual que yo…" dije volteándome hacía la ventana.

Deidara se quedo callado por unos minutos. Sujeto con una de sus manos mi rostro y me izo girarlo hacia él.

"Sasuke… yo te amo…" dijo acercándose, para poder besarme.

Finalmente me beso, yo simplemente me deje, sabía que él lo necesitaba… y yo también… en eso entre de nuevo en razón… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... si seguía besándolo simplemente le daría ilusiones… y lo lastimaría.

Me separe de él de golpe.

"¿Qué TE SUCEDE?" le pregunte histérico.

"Sasuke… ya te dije… yo te amo… y Naruto no va a volver contigo aunque descubras lo que en verdad paso…"

Yo me enoje demasiado, pero no lo iba a dejar ahí, simplemente me voltee de nuevo a la ventana frustrado. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ahí estaba…Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

En la ventana de The Quick Stop, estaba sentado Sasuke… con alguien más, hablaron por unos minutos, y aunque yo quería irme de ahí, mis piernas no respondieron, me quede viendo a Sasuke, olvidaba como era cuando miraba a ningún punto fijo, se veía demasiado misterioso… Oh kami-sama cuanto lo amaba!

En el instante en que recordaba todos los hermosos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, Sasuke y el chico rubio… se besaron.

Pude sentir como mi corazón se rompía más y más, si quedaba de casualidad un pequeño pesado, ya se había roto, no quedaba nada de él. Sasuke se separo de él rápidamente y por el movimiento de sus labios pude ver que le grito algo que no pude escuchar, luego volteo a la ventana, y me vio. Se quedo asombrado por unos instantes, en ese momento yo me eche a correr.

Corrí y corrí hasta que llegue al Ichiraku's, no derrame ni una lágrima. No quería que Gaara me hiciera preguntas, lo mejor era olvidarme por completo de Sasuke.

"Hola Naruto!" me saludo efusivamente Gaara mientras se levantaba de su lugar para abrazarme.

Yo lo abrace fuertemente, en ese momento necesitaba un muy fuerte abrazo. Hubiera llorado en ese momento, pero no lo hice.

"Hola Gaara…" dije mientras lo seguía abrazando.

Me separe de él después de 5 minutos, ordenamos algo de ramen. Por alguna extraña razón, no tenía ganas de comer ramen.

"¿Y que has hecho de tu vida? ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

"hmmm… pues trato de ya no pensar en ello, pero pues, sabes que es difícil" dije mientras metía un trozo de carne a mi boca.

"Si si, te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Blanca, era muy… comprensiva" dijo melancólicamente.

Yo me le quede viendo y por fin me atreví a preguntar.

"Gaara…¿Por qué terminaron?"

Gaara me volteo a ver seriamente y me sonrío.

"Me corto porque… le dije que te amaba"

Me quede muy sorprendido y con la boca abierta!

"¿Qué TU QUE?" le dije gritando mientras me paraba de un salto de mi lugar.

"¿Qué tiene? Se lo tenía que decir…" dijo como si nada Gaara.

En verdad no lo entendía, si amaba a Blanca como decía, ¿por qué la había hecho sufrir?

¿Por qué nos gusta tanto hacer sufrir?

-¿Qué le ocurre?... ¿Es que acaso no entiende que yo amo a Sasuke?...- pensé mientras miraba hacia abajo. No me percate de que Gaara estaba de pie en frente de mi.

Salí de mi transe cuando sentía su mano en mi mejilla.

"Naruto… por favor déjame ayudarte a olvidar a Sasuke…" me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío.

"Gaara…yo…" me quede pasmado. No sabía que responderle. Yo amaba a Sasuke pero… tenía que olvidarme de él.

Gaara cerró el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y beso profundamente mis labios.

Yo no le correspondí solo me deje besar y abrazar.

-Sasuke…aquí también fue nuestro primer beso… ¿Por qué fui tan estupido? Tal vez en este momento, estaríamos aquí…- Todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a Sasuke, aunque tratara no iba a poder olvidarme de él.

Gaara se separo de mí, al parecer por falta de oxigeno, la verdad es que yo ni si quiera había sentido ni el más mínimo cosquilleo.

**Sasuke's POV**

No podía creerlo, Deidara me había besado (no por gusto mío) y Naruto nos había visto, ahora seguramente me odiaba por completo. Yo me levante rápidamente de la silla y salí corriendo del restaurante, lo último que pude escuchar fue un reproche de Deidara, aunque no logre comprender que dijo.

Corrí atrás de Naruto, y por lo visto se dirigía a Ichiraku's.

Fui más despacio hasta llegar a Ichiraku's, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Naruto, a decirle cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba, y sobre todo explicarle lo que había sucedido con Deidara.

-estupido Deidara…- pensé mientras me dirigía a la cortina que separaba el interior de Ichiraku's de la calle. La abrí lentamente y… vi a Naruto…besándose con Gaara.

Me quede paralizado en ese lugar, no podía creer lo que veía, Naruto estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar donde había sido nuestro primer beso, y se estaba besando con Gaara.

Sentí como las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, quería gritar, llorar, y golpear a Gaara, y sobre todo besar a Naruto, decirle que lo amaba con todo mi ser y que lo sentía! Diablos lo sentía! Y ni siquiera había sido toda mi culpa… pero por él haría cualquier cosa.

Antes de que se separaran y me vieran ahí, retrocedí y cerré la cortina. Trague saliva y me fui con mis manos en mis bolsillos, caminando lentamente hacia mi casa.

---------------------------o0OO0o-----------------------------

Tal vez Deidara tenía razón, tal vez Naruto ya no me amaba.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me fui directamente a acostar. Me enrolle en las sabanas negras de seda, que tantas veces nos habían cubierto a Naruto y a mí.

Me quede perdido en una de sus fotos, donde sonreíamos felizmente, Oh kami-sama, como lo extrañaría, pero ahora había entendido la indirecta, Naruto no me amaba y no volvería a hacerlo…

-Naruto…prometo no amar a nadie más que a ti…- pensé y caí en un profundo sueño.

**~Sueño~**

Estaba en medio del bosque de Konoha, empecé a caminar sin saber por que estaba ahí, cuando derepente escuche mi nombre.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" _era más como un suspiro, como si fuera parte del viento.

Yo traté de correr hacia donde provenía la voz. Y llegue a una cascada.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" _volví a escuchar aquella voz.

"¿Dónde estas?" pregunte esperando a que alguien me contestara.

Pero en vez de eso sentí como si algo entrara a mi cuerpo. Sentí una gran presión en mi corazón y lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

Me desmaye en medio del bosque, y nadie me podía ayudar.

Empecé a escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

"_Sasuke…Sasuke…" _pero esta vez como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza, no a lado mío en el bosque.

Empecé a escuchar una música suave y relajadora, que hacía que cerrara los ojos lentamente, sin poder ver la persona que se posaba sobre mí.

En ese momento desperté. Mi celular estaba sonando, con la canción de early winter de Gwen Stefani.

"_The sun's getting cold it's snowing…it looks like an early winter for us.."_

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, mi cabeza pesaba horriblemente, como pude agarre el celular y contesté.

"_Bueno…" _dije sin ánimo.

"_Sasuke…" _dijo una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono, sonaba como si estuviera llorando.

"_¿Blanca?" _pregunte, sintiéndome incrédulo.

"_Sasuke…te necesito…por favor… tienes que venir…" _me dijo entre sollozos.

"_Ahorita mismo voy para allá Blanca, peor por favor tranquilízate y no llores más, sabes que me pone muy mal oírte o verte llorar…" _dije con tristeza, era verdad, ver llorar a una amiga era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

"_Tratare…pero por favor… apresúrate…" _me dijo colgando.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi casa, dirección a la casa de Blanca.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta 3 veces, y ella me contesto "Esta abierta", pase buscándola con la mirada, y vi que estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas, en el sillón.

"Blanca… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de ella.

"Sasuke…" dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba en mí hombro.

"Tranquila…dime a quien tengo que matar…" le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

"No Sasuke…es que…Gaara termino conmigo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucede al maldito hijo de …?" dije más emputado que nada, acababa de romper con mi mejor amiga, la había hecho llorar (algo que rara vez sucede con Blanca) y lo peor! Lo había visto besarse con MI Naruto.

"Es que…me dijo que ya no me amaba… me dijo que no era lo suficiente buena para él…y solo por que…no era como Naruto…" dijo mientras escondía su rostro entres sus manos.

¡Maldito puto! Esta me la iba a pagar…

"¿Como que…no eres como Naruto?" pregunte sentándome a lado de ella y abrazándola.

"Pfff…no se que quiso decir… tal vez estaba enamorado de Naruto mucho antes de conocerme, yo que sé…simplemente me dijo que lo amaba y que yo nunca iba a ser como él…y que yo no le merecía…Sasuke dijo tantas estupidas palabras que…reducieron mi corazón a polvo…"

"…Hijo de perra…" dije entre dientes, abrazándola aún más fuerte contra mi pecho, y besando su cabeza.

"Pero…¿Cuándo te dijo eso?" pregunte separándome un poco para poder ver su rostro rojo por tanto llorar.

"Me lo dijo hace 3 días… desde entonces no he salido de mi casa, ni hablado con nadie…Te contaré como paso todo…" me dijo enderezándose en el sillón y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

**~Flashback~**

**Blanca's POV**

Llevaba 3 meses con Gaara, y sinceramente, habían sido los mejores 3 meses de mi vida, Gaara me hacía sentir de una manera tan…especial…lo amaba en verdad! Y yo sabía que él igual me amaba, y probablemente más que yo.

Habíamos salido al billar con otros amigos, Aleja, Kakashi, Diana y Neiji. Estábamos jugando tranquilamente, tomando cerveza y hablando de los últimos chismes del momento, y uno de ellos era sobre la ruptura de Naruto y Sasuke, yo me quede callada ante esto, ya que, ambos son mis amigos, y se que los dos sufren mucho por no poder estar juntos.

"Pues yo creo…que es mejor que no anden…" empezó a decir Gaara, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

"¿Cómo que es mejor? Jaja esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, escúchenme bien, si siguen otro mes separados, ambos morirán" dijo abrazando por la cintura a Aleja.

"Kakashi tiene razón, esos dos morirán, deberíamos hacer algo para juntarlos nuevamente…" dijo Neiji mientras tiraba con el taco a la bola 11.

"¿Unirlos nuevamente? Ja! Naruto no es para Sasuke, si vuelven algún día, estoy seguro de que Sasuke lo volvería a lastimar, es mejor que se quede soltero hasta que yo pueda romper con esta…" dijo empujándome de su lado.

"¿Qué te sucede Gaara? ¿Estas tomado?" dijo Aleja mientras me agarraba por la mano y me acercaba a lado suyo y de Kakashi.

"Yo no estoy tomado! Estoy en mis cinco sentidos! Y es más! Blanca hasta aquí llegamos! No quiero volver a saber nada de ti! No eres digna de estar con el próximo Kazakage! Y nunca…nunca te ame ni te amaré como amo a Naruto!" dijo mientras tiraba una cerveza al suelo.

"Suna ya esta jodida, si tu eres el próximo Kazakage" dijo Neiji mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Diana y se alejaba de Gaara para acercarse a nosotros.

"JAjaajaajaj quien esta jodido es Konoha, por tener a una pendeja como esta!" dijo señalándome. Yo me sentía muy mal. ¿Cómo podía decir todas esas cosas, alguien que hasta ahorita creía el ser más tierno del mundo?

"Ya cállate imbécil!" Gritó Diana, separándose de Neiji para abrazarme.

"Cállame perra!" dijo acercándose a Diana y a mí.

"Vele bajando Gaara…" dijo Neiji sujetándolo de los brazos y alejándolo bruscamente de nosotras.

"Suéltame cabrón!" gritó Gaara, llamando la atención de todos en el billar.

"Será mejor que te largues Gaara…" dijo Kakashi acercándose a él para intimidarlo.

"Jaajajaja a mi no me das miedo perra!" dijo empujando a Kakashi "Regresa junto a tu prostituta!" Ante este comentario, Kakashi le soltó un golpe en plena cara, rompiéndole su labio.

"Pendejo!" dijo Gaara cayendo al suelo y cubriéndose su boca, que escupía sangre.

"NO ME HAGAS ENCABRONAR MÁS PUTO! AHORA PIDELE DISCULPAS A BLANCA Y LARGATE DE ESTA VILLA!" gritó Kakashi pateándolo en su estomago.

"Nun…nunca le pediré disculpas a esa estupida…por que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije…" dijo levantándose del suelo.

"Métete esto en la cabeza pendeja… Yo amo a Naruto, y solo te utilicé para tratar de olvidarlo, pero no sirves de nada…" dijo mirándome con despreció, y después se fue…

En ese momento me derrumbe en el piso y comencé a llorar.

"Blanca…" dijo Diana abrazándome fuertemente.

Yo simplemente comencé a gritar que lo odiaba, pero en realidad lo amaba… ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?... Me levante y salí corriendo del billar, hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué me fui directamente a mi cuarto, y azoté la puerta. Mi madre comenzó a tocar la puerta preguntándome que tenía, peor yo solo le pedí que me dejara sola.

Estaba tirada en mi cama abrazada fuertemente a mi oso de peluche gigante, llorando frenéticamente. Lo odiaba… y más aún odiaba el hecho de que seguiría amándole hasta que me olvidara de él.

**~ Fin Flashback~**

**Sasukes' POV**

"Pinche puto de mierda…" dije mientras la abrazaba y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de mi playera.

"No te preocupes por ese idiota…yo haré que pague todo el sufrimiento que te hizo pasar…pero por favor ya no llores más por él no vale la pena…se que aún lo amas…pero por favor…no llores…" le dije mientras besaba una y otra vez su mejilla.

"Sasuke…en verdad te adoro… eres como mi hermano mayor…" dijo mientras me abrazaba y ponía su mejilla a lado de la mía.

Sentía sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos y caer sobre mi mejilla.

"Yo también te adoro…por favor no llores más…" dije y me separe para secar las últimas lágrimas que salías de sus lindos ojos.

"Anda, ven vamos a salir!" le dije levantándome del sillón y ayudándola a levantarse.

"Esta bien…deja me cambio…" dijo besándome la mejilla y luego salio corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando salio llevaba una playera que decía "Love me or die" color roja y unos jeans entubados con sus converse negros.

"Perfecta!" le dije agarrandola de la mano.

"¿Nos vamos?" le pregunté mientras ella agarraba su celular y sus llaves.

"Sí." me dijo abriendo la puerta.

**Naruto's POV**

Después de besarnos en Ichiraku's, Gaara me llevo a su hotel y me hizo suyo cuantas veces quiso. En ninguna de esas veces yo disfrute, en verdad estaba fuera de mí, había logrado escapar de mi cuerpo.

"Naruto…en verdad eres maravilloso…" dijo Gaara cayendo a lado mío.

Yo no le respondí nada, simplemente seguí viendo perdidamente al techo. Solo podía pensar en Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto! ¿Estas ahí?" dijo volteándome hacía él besándome.

"En verdad… no estoy aquí… y tampoco me gustaría estar aquí…" dije mirándole fijamente.

Él me vio con el seño fruncido. "Vamos Naruto…yo se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo" dijo ronroneando en mi oído.

Yo lo aparte de mí lado y me levanté, dispuesto a vestirme y a irme.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Gaara sentándose en la cama.

Una vez que había terminado de vestirme le conteste.

"A un lugar en donde ni tu ni Sasuke me encuentren…" dije mirándolo con desprecio antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Caminando por el pasillo pude escuchar a Gaara gritar mi nombre. Pero no pensaba volver, había logrado que lo odiara, no simplemente por haberle hecho daño a Blanca, sí no por haberme dañado a mí también.

Camine por las calles de Konoha, pensando a donde podría irme… Y solo un lugar se me vino a la mente.

"Tendré que llamarle por teléfono…" dije más para mí que para la gente que pasaba alrededor mío.

Caminando por las calles me encontré con Blanca, iba con Sasuke.

"Naruto!" me grito Blanca desde el otro lado de la calle, haciendo un además con su mano. Yo lo devolví pero no me acerque por obvias razones.

Pero ella si se acercó, junto con Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Caminábamos sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Konoha, la verdad no tenía planeado a donde llevarla, pero bueno, distraerla era lo importante.

Ya le había contado lo que paso con Naruto, ella fue de hecho la primera en enterarse (después de Deidara), le estaba contando las sospechas que teníamos Deidara y yo.

"No investigues más Sasuke, es obvio quien lo izo, pero no logro entender como lo **hicieron**..." remarcó la última palabra, yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, solo habían podido ser Hinata y Sakura.

"Si, eso es lo que quiero saber, pero bueno…" dije suspirando.

Ella se me quedó viendo unos minutos y me dijo.

"¿Por qué no hablas con Naruto?"

Deje de caminar y me le quede viendo.

"Hablaría con él Blanca pero…esta mañana, Deidara el muy idiota me beso, yo no quería, pero me beso, y Naruto nos vio…"

"Pues también explícale eso! Dile todo lo que me haz dicho a mí! Dile cuanto lo amas y lo necesitas! Es más! Quiero que si se aparece de la nada enfrente de nosotros se lo digas!"

Yo me quedé callado mirando hacia abajo.

Blanca acaricio mi mejilla y me hizo alzar la cabeza.

"Hey…¿Dónde esta el Sasuke que conozco?...aceptas el reto o no?" me dijo sonriéndome.

"jaja…acepto Blanca!" le dije caminando de nuevo.

Unos minutos después me jalo del brazo y corrimos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" le pregunte mientras corríamos.

"jeje… acabo de ver a Naruto!" me dijo volteándome a ver.

Nos detuvimos y lo buscamos con la mirada.

"Naruto!" gritó Blanca saludándolo con una mano, el regresó el saludo, pero no tenía intenciones de acercarse, y era lógico por que!

**Naruto's POV**

Blanca y Sasuke se acercaron hacia mi, Blanca me saludo normal, dándome un beso en la mejilla, y Sasuke solo se me quedo viendo, como lo hacia cuando dormíamos juntos.

"Hola Naruto!" dijo soltándose del brazo de Sasuke para abrazarme

"¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo raro..." me dijo Sasuke preocupado.

¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

"No…no tengo nada…" dije bajando la mirada.

"ammm…bueno! Pues yo me tengo que ir!" dijo Blanca alejándose de nosotros.

Los dos la vimos con ojos suplicantes.

"A-a donde vas?" pregunte nerviosamente

"Tengo que alcanzar a mi mamá para comer! Pero ustedes dos hablen, lo necesitan." Dijo sonriendo y yéndose de nuestro lado.

Voltee a ver a Sasuke, y nos perdimos en ambas miradas. Se armo un largo e incomodo silencio alrededor nuestro.

"Sasuke"

"Naruto"

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"Eehh…di tu primero lo que tienes que decir…" me dijo Sasuke.

Agarrandome de la mano como solía hacerlo y me llevó a la banca más cercana para poder sentarnos y hablar, más cómodamente.

"Bueno…yo…" dije mirando hacía nuestras manos que seguían juntas.

Esta era mi oportunidad, podía decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba respecto a él, y sobre todo pedirle perdón por el idiota que había sido al no creerle.

Pero no supe como empezar…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**No me odien!!! buaaa Qanuu zorry!! prometo hacerte feliz! y la verdad fue dificíl imaginarse a Gaara así u_u porque el es un lindo panda! :D jaja bueno de hecho un lindo takuni 3 jajajajja dejen sus reviews! bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry por la tardanza es que me travo y no se como seguirle jeje ^^' es que ya tengo mas o menos el final pero pues no tengo idea de como llegare a él XD jaja espero que les guste :D

Remember: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**

* * *

**

**Cap.9 Dejemos que la lluvia pase.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Estaba sujetando con fuerza la mano de Naruto, no quería que se separara de mi lado, tenía que decirle cuanto lo amo y lo necesito, como había estado muerto en vida estos 2 meses, y sobre todo contarle quien fue que no separo.

"Bueno yo…" dijo mirando hacía abajo, y un leve sonrojo vino a sus mejillas, cuando vio nuestras manos unidas.

Apreté más fuerte su mano y me acerque un poco más a él.

"Dime…Naruto…"

Su mirada se alzó y me miro profundamente, pude ver como sus bellos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas mientras dijo de un solo respiro.

"SASUKE PERDONAME!! PERDON POR NO HABERTE CREIDO!! EN VERDAD…FUI UN ESTUPIDO!! Y AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI…ESTOS 2 MESES SENTIA QUE ME MORIA…PERDONAME"

Me abrazo fuertemente, y yo le correspondí, las lágrimas también se asomaron a mis ojos.

"No Naruto…perdóname tu a mí, perdóname por no haberte hablado en estos dos meses… yo también sentía que me moría…" dije en forma de susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

"Sasuke…" dijo Naruto separándose.

"¿Quién es…el chico rubio con el que te estabas besando?..." preguntó con la mirada baja y casi sin aliento.

Yo me quede perplejo, ¿Qué le iba a decir?, bueno podía decirle que el me había besado, pero no me creería. Pero aún así se lo dije.

"Naruto…" dije agarrando su barbilla y alzando su rostro hacia mi.

"él es solo un amigo, te lo juro… yo no siento nada por él, solo te amo a ti, es solo que el idiota me beso, obvio yo no le correspondí…Y me enoje mucho con él por eso, por que te hizo creer algo que no era…yo te amo…Naruto…" le dije mirándolo directo y profundamente a los ojos.

"Sasuke…" murmuro y sujeto mi cuello y me acercó a él, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un profundo y ansioso beso.

**Naruto's POV**

Bese a Sasuke con tanta desesperación, quería que alguien me pellizcara para saber si estaba dormido, por que si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar.

Pero no, era real, yo estaba con Sasuke, él sujetando mi espalda y mis manos perdidas en sus cabellos negros azulados.

Nos separamos unos minutos después por la falta de oxigeno.

"Te amo…" suspiré.

Él se quedo callado, y como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo sucedido se separado de mi y se sentó con sus codos recargados en sus piernas, agacho la cabeza y me dijo.

"Naruto…¿Por qué…tu y Gaara…se estaban besando?"

Todo lo que Gaara me había hecho paso por mi mente en solo 2 segundos, entre en shock, y no supe que responderle, no podía decirle que él…imbecil que había lastimado a nuestra mejor amiga me había violado.

"¿Naruto?" llamó mi nombre volviéndose hacia mi.

Yo veía sus ojos, estaban fijos en los míos.

Pero por más que tratara de explicárselo y acusar a Gaara, las palabras no salían y mis labios no se movían.

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó con tristeza y bajando su rostro nuevamente.

"No…" dije mirando hacia en frente. Pude sentir su mirada sobre mi.

"Sasuke…yo quiero volver a estar contigo…" dije aún mirando hacia el frente.

"Mi kitsune…" dijo mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho fuertemente.

"Pero no ahora…"

**Sasuke's POV**

Tenía que romper mi burbuja de felicidad, rápidamente me separe de él, lo sujete por sus hombros y lo vi con confusión en mis ojos.

"Pero…" Naruto no me dejo terminar, colocó un dedo en mi boca.

"Sasuke, te amo… tu lo sabes…pero, hoy me pasaron tantas cosas…" dije mirando hacía abajo.

"¿Qué…qué sucedió?" pregunte sujetando una de sus mejillas con mi mano.

Él me miro con miedo en sus lindos ojos azules que aún tenían pequeñas lágrimas en ellos.

"Ahora…no te puedo decir…Sasuke necesito tiempo…es lo único que te pido…dame 3 meses… déjame tratar de borrar lo que me ocurrió…y tal vez cuando regresé…pueda ser capaz de contarte…" dijo abrazándome.

Yo me quede sin habla, ¿Qué le podía decir?, yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, y tres meses…parecía mucho tiempo… Pero, si él necesitaba tiempo para aclarar su mente, yo se lo iba a dar, después de todo, me ama ¿no?

"Naruto…tres meses es mucho tiempo…pero…si eso es lo que tienes que hacer para regresar a mi lado…hazlo…pero prométeme que regresaras." Le dije acariciando los mechones que caían en su frente.

"Sasuke…te lo prometo y gracias por entender…" me dijo besándome tiernamente los labios.

"Naruto…te amo…" le dije abrazándolo y hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello, embriagándome con su aroma.

-------------o0OO0o-------------

Al día siguiente salimos juntos por Konoha, sin hacer nada en especial solo caminamos juntos por el parque, la avenida de fuego, el bosque.

"Y, ¿a dónde te vas a ir?" le pregunte mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"mmm… no te diré!" me dijo enseñándome la lengua y guiñándome un ojo.

"aww malo! ¿Por qué no?" le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"jajaja…No te preocupes no será muy lejos, y créeme que la persona que me va a dar asilo es de confianza…" me dijo mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Esta bien, pero prométeme escribir todas las semanas…y en la primera carta quiero que me digas con quien te estarás quedando…" le dije mientras lo recargaba en un árbol.

"Te lo prometo…jeje…" su sonrisa si que hipnotizaba, podía perderme para siempre en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Lo aprisione con mi cuerpo contra el árbol, y comencé a besar su cuello, succione hasta generar un chupetón, su piel bronceada estaba erizada, y sus gemidos comenzaron a llenar el bosque.

Beso mis labios con lujuria y amor, una extraña y deliciosa combinación. Nos separamos un momento para quitarnos las sudaderas y las camisetas, y volvimos a besarnos esta vez por todo el dorso y abdomen.

Lamí uno de sus pezones mientras me inclinaba frente a él, comenzó a gemir y eso izo que me excitara aún más. Baje un poco sus pantalones y comencé a besar su erección por encima de su boxer, luego me separe y lo sujete fuertemente por la cintura, él enrolló la mía con sus piernas, cargándolo lo acosté en el pasto.

Nos besamos una vez más, acaricio mi espalda con sus suaves manos mientras yo intentaba quitarle el pantalón, estando él debajo mío.

Cuando por fin lo logre, giramos por el pasto hasta que él quedo encima mío, coloco sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura, lo sujete por sus muslos y el se agacho a besar mi cuello, mi oído, mis mejillas, mi nariz y mis labios.

"Te amo…" susurro en mi oído sensualmente, lo que me provoco un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo con besos pequeños, que iban desde el cuello hasta la pelvis, mi pantalón estaba a la altura de mis rodillas.

Empezó a masajear mi entrepierna con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo estaba completamente excitado ya quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Me levanté y le empuje hacia el suelo, tomando nuevamente el control.

Comencé a masturbarlo, aún con su boxer puesto, mientras lo besaba y "humectaba" sus labios. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello, acercándome a él.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, le baje por completo sus boxers, desasiéndome también de los míos, y le empuje boca abajo sobre el pasto.

Justamente cuando iba a empezar a penetrarlo, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, y luego más, y más, y más… Hasta que se volvió un aguacerazo.

Obviamente la pinché agua helada me quito lo caliente (¬¬) así que simplemente me puse mis boxers me levante y tome la mano de Naruto, ayudándolo a levantarse y ponernos bajo un árbol.

Nos vestimos completamente y nos quedamos en el árbol, esperando a que terminara de llover.

"T-t-tengo fr-frío..." me dijo Naruto temblando como un pollito.

Yo le sonreí y lo estreche fuertemente contra mi pecho, abriendo mi chamarra para poderle abrasar con ella. Lo bese intensamente, provocando un leve calor entre nosotros.

"No quiero que te vayas…" le dije recargando y hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

Dio un beso en mi cuello y me dijo.

"Tengo que hacerlo Sasuke… Te juro que nunca te voy a dejar de amar, no te preocupes, ya verás que cuando regrese, seré una mejor persona, completamente digna de tu amor…"

"Pero tu ya lo eres! No quiero que cambias y no necesitas cambiar…Te quiero tal y como eres…" le dije separándome de su cuello para verlo directamente a los ojos.

**Naruto's POV**

Sus profundos y misteriosos ojos negros se perdieron en mis brillantes ojos azules. Que en ese momento, esperaba que lograran demostrar todo el amor que siento por él.

"Sasuke…en verdad…necesito este tiempo…" le dije bajando la mirada y recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Podía oír latir su corazón, y su respiración me relajaba y me incitaba a dormir.

"Naruto…dime ¿qué te paso?..."

Abrí los ojos de golpe y pude sentir las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, sin poder contenerlas.

Me sujeto por los hombros y me obligo a verle a la cara.

"Naruto…dime que sucedió…" Era más una orden que una petición.

No podía decirle…No…me negaba… ¿qué tal sí…cuando le dijera…me dejara de amar?

No podía arriesgarme.

"Sasuke…perdóname…pero…no te puedo decir…" dije aún con las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"NARUTO! POR FAVOR DIME!" me dijo agitándome por los hombros.

Simplemente cerré mis ojos y voltee mi cabeza para otro lado.

Él se enojo y me aventó lejos de él.

"Como quieras…" dijo y se cruzo de brazos y recargó en el árbol.

"Sasuke…por favor…no te enojes, prometo decírtelo una vez que regrese…por favor, es demasiado triste y vergonzoso para mi…" dije acercándome a él.

Él me voltio a ver, aún con sus brazos cruzados. Pareció comprenderme, y se acerco nuevamente a mí.

"Perdóname mi niño…es solo que, me desespera que no me cuentes quien te hizo sufrir para…romperle la cara…" me dijo abrasándome.

"Te lo diré cuando llegue su momento…"

Nos quedamos unas cuantas horas más ahí, ya que no paraba de llover.

Nos besábamos y acariciábamos, hablábamos de nada en particular, solo estábamos ahí, viendo los ojos del otro y sintiendo el amor que estos profesaban.

Cuando finalmente dejo de llover nos dirigimos a mi casa, a arreglar todo para al día siguiente poder irme, Sasuke estaba muy triste, y yo también lo estaba, por que lógico lo iba a extrañar demasiado, pero ya no sentiría dolor por que se que el me ama y me ha perdonado, y que al regresar el estará ahí esperándome.

"¿Ya tienes todo listo?" me preguntó Sasuke desde la cocina, estaba preparando ramen, wii!

"Si, eso creo, solo tengo que llamarle por teléfono a la persona que me dará asilo."

"Pues entonces hazlo ya."

"Si eso haré solo que…"

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Sasuke, con solo una toalla en su cintura, ya que habíamos tenido la necesidad de bañarnos, si no nos hubiéramos enfermado. Yo llevaba unos boxers naranjas y una playera sin mangas negra.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

"jeje…nada (^^)" dije acercándome a besarlo. Él obviamente me correspondió.

"Iré a fuera para que no puedas escuchar con quien habló" le dije separándome de él y enseñándole la lengua.

"Malo!! (T_T)" dijo con un falso puchero.

Le sonreí y salí de la casa, cerrando la puerta y recargándome en ella.

Saqué mi celular y marque el número de mi salvador.

_Tuuuuu…tuuuuu…tuuuuuu…tuuuuuu…cling…_

"_Allo?" me respondió una voz ronca._

"_Hello! ¿Cómo esta mi hermano favorito?" pregunté con entusiasmo._

"_Naruto! Bien bien y tu?"_

"_Pues…bien jeje, oye llame para pedirte un favor…"_

"_El que quieras"_

"_Bueno pues últimamente, no me han pasado cosas muy buenas…"_

"_¿Te refieres a tu ruptura con Sasuke?"_

"_Bueno de hecho…ya nos reconciliamos"_

"_¿De verdad? Felicidades! Debes de estar muy contento"_

"_Si lo estoy, pero bueno antes de nuestra reconciliación, pues me pasaron varias cosas, y le pedí "tiempo""_

"_¿Tan grave estuvo la cosa?"_

"_Pues algo…quería ver si me dabas asilo en tu casa por digamos…tres meses?"_

"_Puedes incluso mudarte aquí junto con Sasuke, jajaja, a mí no me molestaría! Sabes que eres bienvenido"_

"_Muchas gracias… voy a irme mañana temprano de Konoha, yo creo que llegaría por allá, a las…mmm 3 o 4 de la tarde"_

"_Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí esperándolos"_

"_Este…ehh solo voy a ir yo"_

"_A bueno, pues te estaré esperando jaja pero supongo que Sasuke se molesto ¿no?"_

"_Si pero se tendrá que aguantar jeje, bueno ya me tengo que ir por que se molestara si no entro a comer ahora…adiós!"_

"_jajaj Ok me lo saludas, bye!"_

_Click_

Me sentía más relajado ahora que había hablado con…bueno digamos "mi mejor amigo", después de Kiba claro, entre rápidamente a la casa para que Sasuke no se molestará.

"Hi de nuevo" le dije besando su mejilla y sentándome a lado de él para comer el delicioso ramen que había preparado.

"Dime!(¬¬)" me dijo sujetándome de la barbilla.

"Me (^^)"

"-.-… No ya en serio Naruto, al menos una pista por favor!" me dijo con una carita de perrito.

"Aii Sasuke sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa cara…basta!"

Él se acerco más a mi y recargo su frente contra la mía, y agarro mis manos.

"Por favor" dijo con una voz de bebé.

"(T_T) ummm…esta bien solo una pista jeje…mmm…pues es una persona…mmm…muy cercana a nosotros"

"mmm…¿Naomi?"

"eeh no."

"¿Aleja?"

"No"

"¿Diana?"

"jajaja no!"

"Ya se Pamela! No no no espera! Paola!"

"eeh no y no (^^') jaja jamás adivinaras" dije jalándole su mejilla.

"Esta bien me rindo, come tu ramen que se enfría" me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y después se sentó a comer.

Mientras comíamos seguía tratando de adivinar quien era mi "salvador" pero no pudo je!, era la última persona que se imaginaría.

"Bueno me voy a dormir" le dije levantándome de la mesa y le di un beso en los labios.

"Ahorita voy contigo" me dijo recogiendo la mesa.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y suspire. Estaba muy feliz, y tenía que agradecerle a Blanca ya que gracias a ella volvimos.

Ese estupido Gaara, merecía sufrir, pero ya me encargaría de él después, ahora solo era necesario disfrutar la noche con Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Cuando termine de lavar los trastes y limpiar la cocina, me fui a acostar con Naruto.

Estaba dormido, o eso parecía, me acosté a un lado suyo y lo abrace.

"Sasuke…" dijo entre sueños.

"Shhh…sigue durmiendo mi kitsune…" dije mientras besaba su cabeza.

Voltee a mirar a la ventana, y las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo con una gran intensidad.

A mitad de la noche sonó mi celular.

"_Hey baby hey baby hey! Girls say boys say, hey baby hey baby hey..hey baby hey hey!..."_

Me desperté de golpe para apagarlo, para que no despertara a Naruto, ahora que me acuerdo, esa canción le gustaba a Naruto _Hey baby! _De _No doubt _pero bueno ese no es el caso si no que, mi celular estaba sonando y era un mensaje de…Deidara.

_Sasuke perdóname por lo de esta mañana, en verdad lo siento._

_Me entere por Blanca de que regresaste con Naruto…eso esta muy bien, supongo que estas muy feliz. Quisiera verte y por favor perdóname._

_Deidara_

"Ese idiota" dije en voz baja.

No le conteste el mensaje y apague el celular. Estaba muy agradecido con él por apoyarme estos 2 meses, pero, todo tiene su límite, ese beso había sido el nuestro.

-------------o0OO0o-----------

**Naruto's POV**

Eran las 7 a.m cuando me desperté, trate de levantarme pero no pude, el brazo de Sasuke me detenía por la cintura con fuerza.

"Sasu despierta amor, necesito que me sueltes, tengo que irme." Le dije besándolo en todo su rostro.

"ummm…no…no quiero que te vayas…" dijo y me abrasó con más fuerza, ahora era imposible soltarme de su brazo.

"Sasu…" le dije en su oído, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

"jajajajjaajajajajjajajaja…es..esta bi-bien jajajajajajaja basta!" dijo separándose de mí para tratar de defenderse de mis hábiles manos.

Me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado negro y una playera negra con el letrero de "The strokes" en rojo, me pude mis converse rojos y salí del baño ya listo para irme.

"Te prepare el desayuno" gritó Sasuke desde la cocina.

Me senté en la mesa y espere pacientemente a que me sirviera mis hot cakes.

"Naruto te voy a extrañar mucho…" Me dijo mientras me veía comer.

"¿Y por qué no deberías?" dije bromeando.

"Espero que se pasen rápido estos tres meses" dijo mientras miraba al techo.

Me levante de mi lugar y me fui a sentar en sus piernas.

"Ya verás que se pasara rápido el tiempo." Le dije mientras besaba repetidamente su mejilla.

"Te amo" me dijo acariciando mi mejilla, yo le sonreí.

"Quiero miel" le dije con un ronroneo mientras acariciaba su cuello con mis labios.

Él se separo un poco de mí para alcanzar la botella de miel de la mesa, luego se coloco un poco en los labios y me beso. Yo lamí lentamente la miel de sus labios hasta que no quedo nada en ellos. Se separó de mí y me dijo.

"Se me antojan…unas fresas con chocolate…"

Me levante y fui a la cocina, saqué un plato con fresas del refrigerador y luego busque como loco la botella de chocolate, regrese con Sasuke y me volví a sentar en sus piernas esta vez poniendo mis piernas a ambos costados de él, me sujeto por la cintura, mientras yo llenaba una fresa con chocolate, la coloqué en mis labios y luego me acerque a la boca de Sasuke. Él la comió con lujuria, y luego devoro por completo mis labios llenos de chocolate.

"Mmmm sabes delicioso" dijo mientras se lamía el chocolate que había quedado en sus labios.

"Ya lo se…tu también lo eres" le dije guiñándole un ojo.

De repente voltee hacia el reloj y eran las 8:30! Mi vuelo salía a las 9:30!

Empuje a Sasuke y corrí a la habitación por mi maleta.

Cuando ya me iba ir del departamento, Sasuke me sujeto por mi muñeca impidiéndome salir.

"Tranquilo mi zorrito! Yo te llevó en el auto" dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras buscaba las llaves con una _rapidez. _

Desesperado le grite.

"SASUKE APRESURATE! SE ME ESTA HACIENDO TARDE!"

"Ya las encontré, daa que tonto soy estaban colgadas del perchero." Dijo con una risita.

"Si si vámonos!" dije saliendo del departamento.

Sasuke manejo con toda la rapidez permitida en Konoha, pero la suerte parecía no estar de mi lado ya que todos los semáforos nos tocaron en rojo, bueno, eso no era tan malo, jaja ya que aprovechábamos estos momentos para besarnos apasionadamente, pero sin excedernos ya que sabíamos que una vez que empezábamos, no terminaríamos hasta que llegara el final.

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto de Konoha, compre mi boleto, documente rápidamente mis maletas y me fui a la sala de espera, Sasuke seguía mi lado.

Justo cuando empezamos a besarnos calidamente una voz suave sonó por las bocinas.

"_El vuelo 2709 esta listo para partir, pasajeros por favor pasen a la puerta 3 con boleto en mano"_

"Rayos!" maldijo Sasuke separándose de mí.

"Ya me tengo que ir" le dije dándole un último beso.

"Te extrañare mucho" dijo besándome una vez más.

"Yo también" le grité mientras caminaba hacia la puerta 3 y le mandaba un beso con la mano.

Una vez en el avión tuve que apagar mi celular, pero antes de apagarlo note que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, revise de quien eran. Eran de Gaara. También tenía un mensaje de él.

_¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí?, a donde quiera que vayas te seguiré, créeme no hay lugar donde te puedas esconder. Eres mío Naruto y de nadie más._

_Gaara_

Me asusté mucho en el momento, ¿Podría saber a donde me dirigía?, no era imposible, nadie sabía donde vivía mi mejor amigo, más que yo.

Después razone, si me seguía, yo era capaz de matarle, y también **él**.

Apagué el celular, convencido de que no podía saber donde me encontraba, y a la vez un poco preocupado, solo le rogaba a Kami-sama que pagará pronto todo lo que me había hecho, y lo que le había hecho a Blanca.

-----------o0OO0o-----------

Después de 6 horas de viaje por fin llegué a Iwa no kuni. Estaba en la sala de espera buscando con la vista a Itachi, hasta que un chico me llamo la atención.

Era alto, con un buen cuerpo, cabello negro y largo, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una sudadera de rayas negras y grises. Espera un minuto, era...

"ITACHI!" grité del otro lado de la sala, él volteo y su sonrisa creció.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**E****stuvo un poco aburrido no? bueno ahi me dejan sus reviews!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**He vuelto de las tinieblaaaaas!!!! MUAJAJAJA**

**perdón!!! se que apestooo como escritora!!!! pero es que no se me ocurría nada que poner!**

**me quede en blanco! sin inspiracion!!!! pero bueno aqui les traigo este capitulo y ya estoy escribiendo el otro! jeje**

**disclaimeeeer!!!!!**

**NAruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama!!!**

**y la canción de Hysteria pertenece a el mejor grupoooo!!!! deeel muunnddoo!!! MUSE!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 10 Presentando a la familia**

**~Octubre~**

**Naruto's POV**

Ya casi cumplía un mes de estar en casa de Itachi, era muy divertido, casi todas las noches nos desvelábamos jugando King of Fighters, o halo 3. Veíamos películas de terror, y una vez tuve que dormirme con él por que tuve demasiado miedo (a parte de que su casa queda en medio del bosque…uii que miedo -)

Hoy es Halloween! Amo Halloween!!! Jajaja. Itachi y yo nos vamos a disfrazar y saldremos a asustar a los niños, (ya se que malos somos jaja)

Cuando recién había llegado con él, le conté todo lo que paso entre Sasuke y yo. Se conmovió un poco pero dice que su parte favorita de la historia fue donde golpeé a Sakura jajaja.

Sasuke me manda cartas cada viernes, y hoy no iba a ser excepción.

Me dirigía a la oficina de correos junto con Itachi.

Todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo, y como no si era el chico más guapo de esa ciudad. Era como un clon de Sasuke, solo que, debo admitir, un poco más sexy (no le digan nada a Sasukeeee!!!).

En cuanto entre a la oficina de correos, corrí hacía la recepción, donde Sora, la encargada, me esperaba con una sonrisa. Es que ya era costumbre que yo fuera por mi carta.

"Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto amablemente mientras buscaba mi carta en un buzón GIGANTE que había atrás de ella.

"Muy bien muy bien jeje, y tu?"

"También bien, toma aquí esta tu carta." Dijo mientras me la entregaba.

Rápidamente la abrí para saber que me había escrito mi lindo usurantakochi [N/a: no me importa que no se escriba así XD]

_Jueves 29 de Octubre del 2009_

_Hola mi amor, espero que te encuentres bien, y que ya estés listo para regresar, te extraño demasiado!_

_Hoy me vino a visitar Kiba y Noemi, preguntaron por ti y les dije que estabas de viaje._

_Me pidieron que te informara que…Se van a casar!!!_

_¿Te imaginas? En verdad! Mis respetos para Noemi!! Jaja_

_Mmm te imaginas cómo sería nuestra boda?_

_Ya se que voy un poquito rápido, pero me encantaría estar contigo toda mi vida!_

_Pero bueno hablaremos mejor de eso cuando regreses, lo cual espero sea pronto!_

_Aunque pues no ha sido tan aburrido, jeje cómo te contaba en cartas anteriores, Blanca se mudo temporalmente conmigo. Ya sabes su papá se puso histérico [cuando no, lo se!] y le dije que se podía quedar aquí._

_Haber cuando ya decides volver!!! Y dile a Itachi que igual, es bienvenido!_

_Por favor! Regresa antes de Navidad ___

_No me imagino pasar una fecha tan importante, sin el amor de mi vida ;D_

_jaja bueno ya no se que más escribir solo que:_

_Te amo_

_Te adoro_

_Te quiero_

_Te extraño_

_Y Te necesito!_

_Jaja bueno adiós! Te cuidas mucho mi niño._

_Xoxxx_

_Sasuke_

Suspire profundamente, que se escucho por toda la oficina.

"Waaaooo, ahora que te escribió el cursi de mi hermanito" dijo Itachi quitándome la carta para leerla.

"Awww muchas cosas lindas, jaja cómo solo él sabe escribirlas"

"Waaaa demasiado dulce para mi" dijo haciendo una mueca de asco y lanzándome la carta.

Yo solo le enseñe mi lengua y voltee a ver a Sora, que estaba perdida en el rostro de Itachi, vaya que le gustaba.

"Bueno Itachi, porque no me haces un favor y te quedas AQUÍ a mandarle esta carta a tu hermano?" le dije entregándole la carta para Sasuke y guiñándole un ojo a Sora, a lo que ella se sonrojo aun más diciéndome no con el dedo.

"Ash si! ¿Por qué yo?" me dijo Itachi mientras agarraba la carta.

"Pues por que se me hinchan los huevos!" le dije mientras salía de la oficina, y antes de cerrar la puerta hacerle un ademán de buena suerte a Sora.

**Sasuke's POV**

Estaba jugando "uno" cuando sonó mi celular.

"Lo siento Blanca tengo que contestar es mi baka…¡no hagas trampa!"

"Jajaja no la hare…"

Le enseñe la lengua y me levante para poder hablar con Naruto.

"_Allo…"_

"_Allo Sasu-kun"_

"_Naruto…extrañaba oír tu voz mi amor"_

"_Jajaj la escuchaste hoy en la mañana…¿Cómo estas…qué haces? Jaja yo bien novio psicópata!"_

"_jeje me gusta que seas así…pues estoy bien estoy aquí jugando Uno con Blanca"_

"_Mandale saludos de mi parte"_

Me separe un momento del teléfono y le grite a Blanca.

"Blanca, Naru te manda saludos!"

"Que consideración de su parte, yo igual!" fue lo único que pude escuchar de ella.

Me reí para mis adentros y seguí hablando con Naruto.

"_Sí, ella igual te manda saludos, ¿Recibiste mi carta?"_

"_Sí, la acabo de leer, no puedo creer que Kiba se vaya a casar!"_

"_Sí lo se yo tampoco lo creí pero bueno ya vez lo que hace el amor"_

"_Sí... te hace actuar cómo idiota…"_

"_Y pensar en esa persona todo el día…"_

"_Sí…"_

"_Y extrañarla y necesitarla, mucho más cuando esta lejos…"_

"…"

"_Naruto, regresa, creo que ya fue tiempo suficiente, ¿no?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Por favor! No me hagas sufrir más, en verdad no sabes cuanto te extraño…"_

"_Sasuke, yo también te extraño mucho, pero tienes que ser paciente, pronto regresare, oye ya me tengo que ir, te amo bye!"_

"_Yo también te amo, besos bye…"_

Suspire profundamente, guarde mi celular y me fui a sentar junto a Blanca.

"¿Y, qué te dijo?" me pregunto mientras me acostaba en sus piernas.

"… aún no regresara…"

"Tranquilo Sasuke! Algún día tendrá que regresar no?" dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

"…sí…"

Me quede dormido en las piernas de Blanca, y cuando desperte estaba en mi cuarto.

Oí voces en la sala y baje para ver quien era. Kakashi y Aleja estaban sentados con Blanca en la sala.

"jeje…¿Y cómo vas a ir vestida a la boda de Kiba?" preguntó Aleja a Blanca.

"Pues no se, definitivamente no de blanco por que trae mala suerte a los novios"

"jajajaja y desapareces!" dijo Kakashi muerto de risa.

"Que chistosoo (¬¬)" dijo Blanca y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¿Y va a venir Naruto?"

"Pues…"

"No va a venir." Dije interrumpiendo a Blanca.

"amm hola Sasuke"

"hola aleja…"

"¿Porqué no va a venir?" pregunto Kakashi.

"…no lo se, aún no esta "listo" para regresar…"

"jeje, con que no te haya dejado por tu hermano todo esta bien" dijo Kakashi riéndose.

Yo me quede callado, dí media vuelta hacia la puerta y me salí.

"uupss…¿dije algo malo?"

"aaa creo que sí amor, bueno Blanca nos vamos, a ver si puedes tranquilizar a Sasuke, adiós!"

"Si si adiós, los veo luego." Blanca salio de la casa tratando de buscarme, la verdad es que yo estaba en el techo pero no la llame, quería estar solo.

¿Qué tal que, lo que dijo Kakashi si esta pasando?

Aunque se que Itachi no se atrevería y mucho menos mi Naruto.

Oh mi lindo Naruto lo extrañaba tanto.

**Naruto's POV**

Me senté en mi cama, y me puse a pensar que extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke y que tal vez ya era tiempo de regresar.

Pero no quería dejar solo a Itachi, así que le propuse que se viniera a vivir con Sasuke, Blanca y yo.

"No, no podría Naruto, me sentiría un completo anexado a su casa"

"ay! Por favor Itachi! En la casa sobran cuartos, además sería para mi una gran alegría que vivieras con nosotros! Ándale por favor!"

"No se…"

"Además, te presentare a una chica muy guapa" dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

"esta bien! Me convenciste, pero por ahora hay que disfrazarnos por que ya se acercan los niños."

"wii!!! Te quiero Itachi!" dije y me abalancé sobre él.

"Ya ya bájate!" me dijo mientras me empujaba.

Estaba disfrazado de vampiro e Itachi de hombre lobo, nuestros disfraces se veían tan reales, que un niño lloró cuando le abrimos la puerta y su hermano de creo yo 16 años también se asusto y luego nos pregunto si éramos monstruos de verdad, Itachi y yo solo nos reíamos cada vez que cerrábamos la puerta.

Cuando dieron las doce de la noche, ya nadie tocaba a la puerta así que nos quitamos los disfraces y nos pusimos cómodos para ver películas de terror!!

Apenas empezaron los créditos iniciales de saw 3 y me puse a gritar cómo histérico.

"YA QUITALA!! YA QUITALA!!!!" mientras me cubría con una sabana la cara.

"No seas marica, ni si quiera a empezado. (-.-)"

"ammm…perdón (T_T) es que me da mucho miedo…"

"aaaaahh…esta bien haremos esto, si tienes mucho miedo te abrazas a mí y cierras los ojos de acuerdo?"

"mm esta bien…" dije y me acurruque a su lado y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperté, estaba en la cama de Itachi. Me levante de un salto y me dí cuenta que estaba solamente en boxers, Itachi entro al cuarto con dos copas de vino en la mano.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?" dije mientras buscaba en todos lados haciendo un desorden.

"Tranquilo Naruto, relájate y acuéstate un rato." Me acorralo en la cama poniendo sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cadera.

"Itachi…"

"shhh… tu sólo disfruta…imagina que soy Sasuke…"

Me empezó a besar el cuello y yo no evite gemir, ese lugar siempre había sido sensible para mí. Me acarició mi pecho suavemente y comenzó a besar mi mejilla y cuando estaba a un solo centímetro de besar mis labios lo avente lejos de mí.

"Esto no esta bien Itachi!"

"¿Por qué no? Sasuke no se enterara…" se acercó nuevamente a mí.

"Pero yo sí, y no quiero hacerle esto yo lo amo! Entiendes LO AMO!" salí corriendo de su cuarto y me encerré en el mío.

Comencé a arreglar mi maleta, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de Sasuke y no quería volver a estar con Itachi.

"Naruto, vamos no te pongas así! Lo siento no volverá a pasar. Abre la puerta" dijo mientras tocaba mi puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, casi se cae.

"¿A dónde vas? No te puedes ir, lo siento! Pero por favor no te vayas!"

"Nada de lo que digas hará que me quede Itachi, yo necesito volver con Sasuke así que adiós!"

"No por favor espera!" Itachi me siguió todo el camino de su casa a el aeropuerto.

No estaba tan lejos así que en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba ahí.

Me forme para comprar mi boleto pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo a la señorita Itachi me jalo a un lado.

"Dejame en paz Itachi!"

"No por favor escúchame!...Lo siento okay? En verdad lo siento! No se que me ocurrió! Pero por favor no te vayas!" dijo mientras me sujetaba mis manos.

Mire directamente a sus ojos y pude ver que en verdad lo sentía.

"esta bien… pero aún así ya me quiero ir, quiero ver a Sasuke…"

"de acuerdo, pero no te irás solo, mira ya se compramos los boletos, me esperas aquí e ire rápidamente a la casa por mis cosas de acuerdo?"

"esta bien, peor no te tardes, siento que alguien me persigue…"

"note preocupes mira, siéntate aquí y tranquilízate ahora vuelvo." Me dijo mientras me sentaba en una silla a lado de la pared de cristal.

Espere a que regresara Itachi, creo que ya había pasado cómo media hora.

No me sentía bien, podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mi, pero siempre que volteaba a ver a cualquier lado, no había nadie viendo a mi dirección.

Me puse algo nervioso, así que saque mi celular para escuchar música.

**It's bugging me  
Grating me  
And twisting me around**

Me empecé a sentir algo mareado, tal vez por los nervios, así que recargue mi cara en mis manos y cerré mis ojos… pero seguía sintiendo una mirada sobre mí…

**Yeah I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para poder acomodarme mejor en el asiento, recargue mi cabeza hacia tras y volví a cerrar los ojos.

Sentí cómo alguien acariciaba mi cabello, pensé que era Itachi así que no me moví, y le dije.

"Te tardaste mucho…"

Él no contesto, y comencé a sentir arena en mi rostro, abrí los ojos y se conectaron con unos color aqua.

"G-gaara.." dije nerviosamente mientras me paraba lentamente sin dejar de verlo.

"Perdón que te haya hecho…esperar tanto tiempo pero debo admitir que fue algo difícil encontrarte…pero no te preocupes mi pequeño Naruto… en seguida nos iremos."

Lanzó su arena hacia mí para capturarme pero salte antes de que me atrapara y comencé a correr por el aeropuerto con él persiguiéndome.

'**Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control**

ME canse de escapar y lo encaré.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Gaara?" pregunte mientras con discreción digna de un Ninja cómo yo sacaba kunais de una de mis bolsas.

"Naruto…sabes que es lo que quiero…te quiero solo para mí…" se acerco lentamente hacia mí con su arena alrededor de él.

Podía ver a la gente asustada correr por todos lados.

"Estas loco!" arroje mis kunais hacía él, pero su arena lo protegió.

"Naru naru…ese truco no funciona conmigo…no te resistas y ven conmigo"

Se abalanzo hacia mí ya transformado en mitad shukaku.

"Ni muerto iría contigo!" dije y le di un puñetazo directo en la cara. Calló a unos 5 metros lejos de mí.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" mis clones se acomodaran alrededor de él, mientras yo junto con uno de mis clones, realizabamos el rasengan.

Gaara se levanto y empezó a pelear con mis clones, destruyo a la mayoría y para cuando ya no había nada, yo estaba listo para atacarlo con el rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" corrí hacia él y se cubrió con su arena pero mi rasengan logró penetrar en su fortaleza.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Gaara deshizo su fortaleza y me golpeo directamente en el estomago, caí en mis rodillas y él se acercó a mí, pude ver cómo alzaba su pierna para darme una patada en mi rostro, soló cerré mis ojos esperando el dolor, pero no vino…

**Yeah It's holding me  
Morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly  
Cool within  
And dreaming I'm alive.**

Abrí mis ojos y ví a Itachi en frente de mí. Habían pasado a lo mucho 5 segundos y Gaara empezó a gritar de dolor, pero Itachi no se había movido para nada.

Cuando Itachi volteo hacia mí tenía activado su sharingan.

"¿Estas bien Naruto?"

"S-sí…"

'**Cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control**

"Vámonos de aquí..." Itachi me cargó con un brazo y con el otro jalo las dos maletas.

"Sus boletos señor?" preguntó la azafata y nos vió con ojos asustados.

"Amm sí aguarde están por aquí…aquí tiene!"

"Que tenga un buen viaje señor."

**And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode****...**

Una vez que estábamos adentro del avión, le pregunte muy asustado a Itachi.

"¿Crees que nos pueda seguir?"

"No…no se levantara en días…"

Lo miré asustado y le volví a preguntar.

"Lo que hiciste allá atrás…¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Gaara? No te ví mover ni un músculo y sin embargo… él grito con mucho dolor…"

"…"

"¿Itachi?"

"Olvida lo que viste y escuchaste Naruto… no le digas nada a Sasuke, no queremos preocuparlo…" me dijo mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

No entendía nada de lo que decía pero estaba de acuerdo con él, no quería preocupar a Sasuke.

-Sasuke… pronto estaré a tu lado…- pensé y cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco después de la pelea con Gaara.

**Sasuke's POV**

Se estaba haciendo noche, y yo seguía en el techo, viendo las estrellas, solía hacerlo mucho junto con Naruto, esas noches eran geniales. Derepente me acorde que Blanca probablemente me seguía buscando, así que le mande un mensaje.

_Blanca perdón si te preocupe de más, estoy bien sólo necesitaba despejar mi mente, regresare a la casa en unos minutos. Te quiero! Xo_

_Atte. Sasuke_

Seguí viendo las estrellas unos minutos más y para mi suerte paso una estrella fugaz, así que pedí un deseo cómo era costumbre.

-Desearía que Naruto estuviera aquí conmigo…en este instante!-

Me levanté lentamente y salte al suelo. Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta vi cómo un carro se acercaba a lo lejos, parecía un taxi de..¿del aeropuerto?

FIN

* * *

**ESpero que les haya gustado!!! en unas horaaas o mañana les subo el otro!!! byee xoxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno aquí les traigo este capitulo perdon por no subirlo el domingo pero es que no pude usar la compu jeje o mas bien no quise por que estaba viendo el especial de Naruto en cartoon network! Y QUE VASCA! En español apesta! VIVA EL JAPONES!! Jajaja bueno este capitulo iba a tratar de otra cosa pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo no pude detenerme asi que este es un cap especial par a mi bf! Qanu!!!!! Jaja para qe veas ke ya deje de flojonear XD jajaja muaa soso**

**Disclaimers!!! Naruto y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto sensei!!! U_u**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.11 Sueños extraños!

**Sasuke's POV**

Me levanté lentamente y salte al suelo. Cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta vi cómo un carro se acercaba a lo lejos, parecía un taxi de… ¿del aeropuerto?

Me quede estático en la puerta esperando a que llegara el taxi.

Cuando llegó no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"NARUTO!" corrí hacia él antes de que se pudiera bajar por completo del taxi.

"waa Sasuke me vas a tirar, jeje yo también estoy muy feliz de verte!"

"Aquí están sus maletas señor, son 100 yens"

"ah sí sí tome, gracias!"

Nos quedamos inmóviles viendo los ojos del otro, no podía creer que mi deseo se había vuelto realidad. Lo abracé fuertemente y lo bese una y otra y otra vez.

Cómo pudimos llegamos a la casa entre besos y abrazos, y yo con una mano jalando la maleta. Una vez que estábamos adentro cargué a Naruto pensando llevarlo al cuarto para darle una graaan bienvenida.

"Sasuke? Eres tú?" preguntó Blanca.

-Oouups olvide que está aquí- pensé y baje de mis brazos a Naruto.

"Aquí estoy Blanca, perdón por preocuparte nena!" le dije mientras la abrazaba, cuando me despegué de ella, pudo ver a Naruto y corrió hacia él.

"NARUTOO!!!!" dijo muy feliz y abrazándolo fuertemente, probablemente más fuerte que yo.

"BLANCA! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!" dijo mientras le daba vueltas en el aire.

"ahora que lo pienso…¿Dónde esta Itachi?" pregunte mirando de un lado a otro.

"A sí, él… bueno me dijo que se sentiría muy avergonzado de quedarse aquí, y se fue a un hotel."

"Que tarado! Bueno ya mañana iré por él…"

"Esteee… ¿quién es Itachi?"

"Es el clon de Sasuke! Wa!"

"Es mi hermano… sólo que dicen que es más sexy que yo (¬¬)"

"Sí sí lo es" escuche a Naruto decirle en murmuro a Blanca.

"HEY! Escuche eso!"

"jejej lo siento…"

"Cómo sea… quieren algo de cenar chicos?"

"Sí!!!! Muero de hambree!!!!"

"Jejee esta bien, vayan a sentarse a perder el tiempo mientras hago la cena."

Naruto y yo nos sentamos en el sillón a 'ver la tele', en realidad sólo se acostó sobre mí y nos empezamos a besar y acariciar. Lo extrañaba tanto!

"Sasuu…" gimió Naruto cuando besé su cuello.

"Naruto…te necesito tanto…" dije mientras empezaba a desabrochar su camisa.

"LA CENA ESTA LISTA" oí gritar a Blanca desde el comedor.

Naruto me empujo y salió corriendo al comedor. Suspire profundamente y me le uní.

"Espero que les guste!"

"uuuhh se ve delicioso" dijo Naruto con un hilo de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios.

"ITADAKIMASU!" dijo y comenzó a D-E-V-O-R-A-R la comida.

"sabes esh buenu teñeer un shef en cashaa!"

"jejeje lo que tu digas Naruto…" reí mientras él seguía comiendo desesperadamente, en verdad tenía hambre.

"Gracias por la comida Blanca! Estuvo delicioso!"

"jeje de nada Naru, sólo hubiera deseado que me dejaras algo"

"uupps perdón" dijo muy avergonzado.

"jajaja no te creas, yo ya había cenado."

"¿Quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos Blanca?"

"No gracias Sasu, por que no se van a 'descansar' mejor, jeje buenas noches"

Dijo y se fue hacia la cocina.

**Naruto's POV**

Me sonrojé ante la sugerencia de Blanca, volteé a ver a Sasuke y me sonrío pícaramente.

"Bueno, yo también creo que deberíamos ir a 'descansar'…¿Qué te parece naru-chan?" dijo en forma de ronroneo cerca de mi oído.

"e-este mm me parece bien aaaa no hagas eso" dije mientras él besaba mi cuello.

Me llevó en sus brazos hacia el cuarto y me acostó con cuidado en la cama.

Me miró de pies a cabeza unos segundos. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo Sasuke…"

Empezó a desabrochar mi camisa nuevamente mientras iba besando mi pecho descubierto.

Sujete su cabello y lo acerque a mí para besarlo profundamente.

Sus manos estaban ahora encargándose de desabrochar mi pantalón.

Me separe de él para poder respirar y él se sentó en mi abdomen, me recargue n mis codos para poder alcanzarlo mejor.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sujete su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé mientras el me abrazaba sujetando mi cadera.

Nos volvimos a separar, me quito la playera y la aventó lejos, comenzó a besar uno de miz pezones hasta que solté un gemido de placer. Me vio a los ojos y me volvió a besar.

Me sujeto con fuerza y me colocó debajo suyo.

"Mi turno…"

Besó y succionó mi cuello, generando chupetones por todos lados.

Fue bajando por mi cuerpo dejando besos por donde pasaba hasta llegar a mi pantalón.

Con sus manos comenzó a jalar mi pants hacia abajo dejando al descubierto mi boxer de lunas.

"uuuu boxer!"

Metió su mano en mi boxer y comenzó a masturbar mi ya formada erección.

No pude evitar gemir con fuerza, él acallo mis gemidos con un beso.

"No queremos traumar a Blanca…" dijo entre besos.

Tiró fuertemente de mis boxers para que estos pudieran caer por mis piernas blancas. Se deslizó hasta de nuevo llegar a mi zona íntima, y comenzó a besar mi glande para después lamerlo y succionarlo con su boca una y otra vez.

Yo gemía fuertemente y cuando sentí que el orgasmo se acercaba agache la cabeza hacia atrás y solté un gemido demasiado ruidoso que apuesto que los vecinos lo escucharon.

Naruto se acercó a mi rostro y beso mis mejillas, mi nariz, mi frente y mi barbilla.

Antes de besar mis labios me dijo.

"Eres muy ruidoso baka!"

Yo seguía respirando agitadamente, y cuando recupere el aliento lo acosté debajo mío.

"Veamos que tan callado eres…" dije y comencé a besar su cuello, una de las partes más sensibles de Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

Trataba de no gemir pero no duraría mucho, pronto Sasuke comenzó a besar mi pecho y luego mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Con su mano rozó la entrada de mi boxer y me vio a los ojos.

"Creo que aún no empezare con eso." Y regresó a mi ombligo, lo empezó a lamer y a fingir falsas penetraciones con su lengua.

Respire profundamente para evitar soltar un gemido, pero él se dio cuenta.

"mmmm, aún no te das por vencido? Esta bien…"

Bajo mis boxers y comenzó a masturbarme mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos para ver mi reacción.

Entrecerré mis ojos y comencé a respirar con dificultad, hasta que por fin logró su cometido y empecé a gemir con fuerza mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

"Así esta mejor…"

"uhmmmm malditoooo…." Dije mientras él volvía a besar mi cuello, haciéndome gemir otra vez.

Se sentó sobre mí y comenzó a lamer los restos de mi semen que quedaron en su mano.

"Hay que jugar a otra cosa naru-chan" dijo mientras comenzaba a dar falsas penetraciones en mi cadera.

"uuuuufffff esta bien…" dije mientras movía mi cadera al ritmo de Sasuke.

Él se separo y se colocó mejor en mi miembro, haciendo que se introducierá por su entrada.

"Aaahhh" gimió de dolor Sasuke.

"Mmm ahora vez lo que siento yo cuando me metes tremenda cosa…" dije mientras empezaba a moverme lentamente.

"mmm calla y ve más rápido…" dijo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mis caderas se movían al mismo compás que Sasuke, una de mis manos se ocupaban del miembro de Sasuke, tratábamos de llegar al orgasmo juntos.

Después de varias penetraciones más, logre llegar al punto de placer de Sasuke, él grito desesperadamente mientras se venía en mi mano, y por la presión causada me vine dentro de él.

Caímos juntos en la cama, abrazados y respirando profundamente.

"mmm extrañaba esto…" dije acomodándome en su pecho.

"Yo también…"

"Te amo baka…"

"Y yo a ti usurantakochi…"

Nos besamos tiernamente para después quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

**Itachi's POV**

Era ya media noche y yo seguía sin poder dormir. Pensando en Naruto, demonios! ¿Cómo es que me había enamorado de él?... Pero sabía que eso no era posible, así que trate de pensar en todas las demás chicas que he tenido en mi vida. Y es que en realidad Naruto era el segundo chico que había entrado en mi vida, el primero había sido un chico llamado Sasori, pero no entiendo que paso que una mañana cuando desperté… él ya no estaba.

Me deprimí demasiado y hasta la fecha no había podido olvidarlo, cada vez que estaba con alguien pensaba en él. Pero eso cambio cuando llegó Naruto a mi vida, con su alegría, me contagiaba, y no era mi intención que ese cariño llegara a… bueno esto.

Cerré mis ojos y trate de dormir un poco, pero solo me movía por todos lados en la cama y cuando por fin logre dormir empezó a sonar mi celular.

"_voy a tomar el control de esta misión otra vez… atención tripulación tomen sus puestos! He regresado hasta aquí con sueños de salvación no pienso salvarme a mi creo que a ti menos…"_

-mmm…. Quien chingado' puede ser?...- pensé y me levante con flojera por mi celular. Vi primero la hora, eran las 11:00 am, en la pantalla aparecía un mensaje de mi hermano.

"Tarado…" Leí el mensaje y cerré mi celular.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? No quiero estar en la misma casa que Naruto…bueno sí pero no en estas circunstancias…ahhhhh tendré que bañarme y arreglarme…que lata!..."

Agarre una toalla del hotel y me encerré en la regadera, abrí toda el agua caliente para llenar la bañera y cuando estaba a la mitad la termine de llenar con agua fría.

Me metí lentamente disfrutando de la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo.

"Aaahhh… creo que esto era lo que necesitaba…" cerré mis ojos y me quede dormido.

_~Sueño~_

_Estaba en una casa desconocida para mi, la televisión y el radio estaban prendidos y ambos tenían la misma canción, I'm yours de Jason Mraz._

_Mire a todos lados buscando a alguien que me dijera donde estaba. _

_Escuche mi nombre y volteé hacia donde provenía la voz y era… Naruto!_

_Llevaba puesta una bata color lila con un listón rojo y unas esposas en las manos._

"_Has sido un niño muy malo Itachi-kun!"_

"_Naruto?... qu-qué harás con eso?"_

_De pronto yo estaba en una cama atado de mis muñecas y tobillos y desnudo, Naruto se me encimaba y me ponía una venda en los ojos._

_Escuchaba voces peleándose a lo lejos pero no lograba distinguir de quien eran._

_Alguien me quito la venda y estaba ahora en el bosque, entrenando con Sasuke?_

_Hasta que derepente me empezaba a golpear de verdad y a decirme una y otra vez: "Eres un maldito, te odio!"_

_No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba hasta que antes de que me matara Sasuke_

_Una luz se aparecía enfrente de mí y me alejaba de Sasuke._

_Esa luz me llevaba hacia las rocas hokage y ahí se transformaba en Sasori._

"_Perdóname por haberte dejado…" _

_Sujetaba mi cara con ambas manos y me besaba. Justo cuando yo le iba a corresponder, mi celular empezó a sonar y me despertó._

Salí de golpe de la bañera y casi me ahogo, pero cómo pude me agarre del toallero y salí tosiendo bruscamente.

"cofcof…aghhh estupida agua!..."

Respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Odio cuando los sueños son así de confusos…- pensé y agarre la toalla para secarme.

Busque mi celular entre mi ropa sucia y ví en la pantalla _"Tiene un mensaje de sasuke" _

Suspire profundamente poniéndome mi playera y abrí el celular para leer el mensaje.

_Hermanitoo!! Ya estoy aquí abajo así que no te tardes en bajar, trae tus cosas por que te vas a vivir a mi casa! ;D. atto. Tu hermanitho0O!!!_

"Este loco con sus ocurrencias…"

Termine de vestirme con mis jeans rotos y mi playera de manga larga gris con vino, me puse mis Macbeth negros y arregle mi maleta. Antes de salir por el pasillo para llegar al elevador, me detuve a pensar en la puerta.

-Itachi… tienes que ser fuerte, tu puedes controlar esto!... Actúa normal enfrente de tu hermano… si! Tu puedes!-

Camine con más seguridad al elevador y baje los 12 pisos que me separaban de mi nueva vida.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas pude ver a mi hermanito, ya algo desesperado, esperando por mi en la recepción.

"HERMANITO!!!" grite y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.

Pero cuando llegue a él me recibió con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué que pasa? Llevó 1 hora esperándote aquí!!!! ESO ES LO QUE PASA!"

Dijo debo decir algo alterado mientras me zangoloteaba.

"Waa tranquilo Sasuke! ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu hermanito después de no verlo desde hace años? (T_T)" YEAH! Hacerme la víctima siempre funcionaba con él, nunca ha fallado.

"Tienes razón, lo siento… ven aquí!" dijo estrujándome en sus brazos. Cómo dije el papel de la víctima nunca falla! ;)

Después de abrazarnos un rato, muy corto por que la verdad me daba pena, fuimos a su coche y manejo hasta su casa.

Cuando entre, me sentí algo raro, la casa se parecía a la de mi sueño, a daaa!!! Por que no había pensado en eso antes? ESTA HABIA SIDO MI CASA!!! Que menso soy…

"¿Qué haces ahí parado? Ven para acá! Te enseñare tu cuarto!"

Seguí a Sasuke a el segundo piso de la casa, mi cuarto, creo, estaba a un lado de el de ellos, por ellos me refiero a Sasuke y Naruto, habían otras dos puertas que estaban a lado mío.

"La puerta del fondo es el baño, y la puerta que esta a lado de la tuya es la del cuarto de Blanca."

"amm… ¿Quién es Blanca?"

"Es la mejor amiga de Naruto y mía, te caerá bien"

Entre a mi cuarto, y waoooo, años que no veía esta recamara, era mi vieja recamara!

"No he cambiado nada desde que te fuiste…" dijo Sasuke desde la puerta mientras yo exploraba mi viejo cuarto.

Todos mis posters de Rolling Stones y Muse seguían ahí, mis libros viejos de historia, matemáticas, física, etc. Mis películas, en fin TODO!

"Bueno te dejo para que te instales, necesito ir por Naruto a la academia Ninja, no tardare. Si tienes hambre hay comida en la cocina, creo que aún recuerdas donde esta no?"

"Sí, no te preocupes, ahora lárgate! No quiero que veas donde esta mi motín de porno!" dije mientras abría mi enorme vestidor.

"Jajajaja esta bien, no destruyas la casa…" dijo y cerró la puerta y pude escuchar sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta que se cerró.

Me senté en mi antigua cama y contemple todo el cuarto, tantos momentos que había pasado ahí, con tantas chicas, y mi primera vez con… WWAARRRRR

"Demonios!"

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi estomago.

"Mmm tengo hambre…"

Baje las escaleras saltando y corriendo cómo solía hacerlo, llegue a la cocina en un santiamén, y me prepare una sopa misoshiru instantánea. Ya se! Que desayuno!

Me senté en el sillón a disfrutar de mi sopa y prendí el televisor. Había un programa aburrido en la tele así que me termine la sopa y me puse a ver las fotos del lugar.

Seguían ahí las fotos familiares, una que otra de Sasuke y yo de pequeños, ya saben las típicas de una familia, lo que me llamo la atención fue un mueble, nuevo, donde habían fotografías de Naruto y Sasuke juntos, una donde se estaban abrazando, otra donde Sasuke esta cargando a Naruto, otra donde se están besando… No resistí más y me volteé rápidamente.

"Aaahhh…" suspire audiblemente, y mire en otra dirección recargándome en el mueble. Una foto que estaba solamente sujetada por un diurex pegado a la pared me llamó la atención. En ella estaban Naruto y Sasuke en las orillas y una chica debo decir muy bonita y sexy en medio, sería ella Blanca?

Tenía un post-it de estrella a lado que decía _"N&B&S bf4l! gracias por todo!_

_Atto. Blanca.. xoxo" _

"Mmmm… Naruto y Blanca? Y Sasuke mejores amigos de por vida…" dije en voz baja.

Me aburrí rápidamente y busque cómo loco la consola de game cube, agarre el primer video juego que encontré y comencé a jugar. Perdí! Me enoje y apague la consola de un golpe.

Volví a pararme a caminar por la casa y me quede viendo de nuevo a la foto de Blanca, en verdad era bonita… Cuando abrí el cajón para buscar más fotos de ella la puerta se abrió y corrí a toda prisa hacia el sillón.

**Blanca's POV**

Caminaba del centro comercial de vuelta a la casa, acababa de comprar la despensa y la comida para esta noche, sabía que el hermano de Sasuke tendría su primera cena en mmm familia? Así que quería que todo fuera perfecto, además dicen que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta.

Estaba en la avenida de fuego y no pude contenerme a detenerme en el vitral de Sasha. Amaba esa tienda! Y un vestido H-E-R-M-O-S-O! Capto mi atención, era negro con un listón rojo en la cintura y el maniqui llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros de charol altísimos y también preciosos!

"La primera impresión es la que cuenta…no?"

Entré a la tienda y me compre el vestido y los zapatos. Por suerte ese era el último vestido y de mi talla! Compre accesorios para combinarlos con el y tome mi camino de regreso a casa.

-mmmm y si no le caigo bien?... no no no! No pienses negativo Blanca! Todos te adoran!!!! XD- pensé y me reí en voz alta, y creo muy fuerte por que todos se me quedaron viendo raro, me apene mucho y salí corriendo el resto del camino a la casa.

[N/A: zi!!! Puedes hacer caritas en tu mente!!! XD]

Cuando llegué, olí a sopa misoshiru.

"Aaahhh… Cuando aprenderán a desayunar bien?"

Me dirigí a la cocina lista para regañarlos, pero no encontré a nadie, deje la despensa en la mesa y me dirigí a la sala.

"Chicos? Yuhu! Hay alguien en casa?" pregunté al aire y un chico salió del sillón.

Al principio pensé que era Sasuke, pero vi su coleta, y supe que no era él.

"Ammm… disculpa, tu eres el hermano de Sasuke?"

"Amm si… y tu eres Blanca no?"

"eee jeje sí daaa tu eres Itachi"

"Sí…" dijo y se paro de su lugar y se acercó a mi.

Yo me puse muy nerviosa y comencé a caminar hacia atrás mientras él se acercaba más y más a mí.

"¿Por qué huyes? No te voy a morder…bueno tal vez algo…" dijo mientras me acorralaba a la pared y acercaba su cara a la mía.

"Amm am amm…" me sentía cómo una completa estupida! Por que no hacia nada para quitarlo de encima? Quien se creía este? Pero por alguna extraña razón no pude hacer nada, él era taaaaan…ayy no se!!! Taaaaan sexyyy!!!

Sujeto mi mejilla con una de sus manos y me acerco a su rostro, cuando estábamos a solo 4 centímetros de besarnos la puerta se abrió y entraron riéndose Sasuke y Naruto. Pero cuando nos vieron a Itachi y a mí sus risas se pararon.

"Uuuu veo que ya se conocieron" dijo Naruto dando un guiño.

"…" Sasuke se quedo callado y quito a Itachi de encima mio.

-Gracias Sasuke!- pensé, pero la verdad es que lo maldecía por llegar en tan importuno momento.

"Que le hacías a Blanca hermano?"

"Nada, solo estábamos socializando Sasuke!"

"Mmmm…" dijo en un tono molesto y se dirigió a mí.

"Te hizo algo este idiota?"

Me quede perpleja y volteé a ver a Itachi que me guiño el ojo, luego a Naruto que sonreía pícaramente y finalmente a Sasuke quien me veía con cara de 'dime que te izo y lo mato!'.

"No…no me izo nada Sasuke, no te preocupes…"

"Ves hermanito? No tienes por que alterarte!"

Sasuke lo miró feo y me jalo a la cocina.

"Blanca…nena, si sabes lo que te conviene… no te metas con Itachi…"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Créeme… yo se lo que te digo… quieres que te ayude a hacer la cena?"

"…No gracias…"

"_si sabes lo que te conviene… no te metas con Itachi…" _

Esas palabras de Sasuke se quedaron en mi mente toda la tarde mientras preparaba la cena. ¿A que se refería?... Cómo sea… estaba tan apendejada por lo sucedido que me equivoque de harina para el pastel y le puse harina para churros a la mezcla, bueno no era tan malo, podía hacer churros y aparte pastel.

Termine de hacer toda la cena a las 5 de la tarde, había preparado una ensalada de frutas del bosque, couscous con cacahuate para acompañar a una buena carne con salsa de pimienta y de postre los churros y un pastel de chocolate con cerezas y de tomar margaritas de manzana!

Salí a la sala y encontré a los chicos tirados en el sillón viendo jackass, un programa perfecto para hombres donde demuestran lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser, pero bueno es genial!

"La cena ya esta lista! Pero primero me iré a arreglar…NO TOQUEN NADAAA!!"

Dije y corrí escaleras arriba para que no me vieran llena de harina y pimienta en mi ropa y cara.

Tome un baño rápido, me puse mi vestido y mis accesorios, un poco de perfume Ralph lauren y gloss! Ya saben lo básico. No era por nada pero quería en verdad gustarle a Itachi.

Baje a el comedor y para mi sorpresa Naruto estaba poniendo la mesa, ya arreglado con un traje normal negro y una camisa blanca abierta.

"Fiiuuu que guapo Naruto!" le dije de broma mientras le daba una nalgada.

"Jajaja ei! Para eso son pero se piden (;P)… jeje Sasuke e Itachi ahorita bajan, se fueron a disque 'arreglar' jaja no se para que lo hacen si ambos son sexys y con cualquier cosa se ven bien jajaja"

"Si…Itachi es sexy..." dije cómo una vil tarada.

"jajaja perdón?" dijo una voz detrás de mí.

ME puse completamente roja que en mi color de piel es fácil darse cuenta.

"Escuche bien o fue mi imaginación?" dijo Itachi y me abrazo por la cintura.

"Tu también eres sexy…" dijo en un murmuro en mi oído y luego beso mi cuello, esa parte me daba demasiadas cosquillas.

Me separe rápidamente de él y me fui a la cocina.

"Genial Itachi! Ya la pusiste nerviosa!! Jajaja" escuche a Naruto decir.

-Idiota!- pensé mientras servía los platos, cuando los iba a dejar a la mesa llegó Sasuke.

"Perdona al tarado de mi hermano, quieres que te ayude?"

"NO.. gracias…"

"…Esta bien te ayudare…" y me quito los platos de las manos.

Nos sentamos a comer, y nadie dijo nada, para mi fortuna Itachi se sentó enfrente de mi, y no dejaba de observarme toda la cena, me ponía bastante nerviosa que la gente me mirara. Cuando terminamos de cenar, Naruto y Sasuke se ofrecieron para lavar los platos.

Yo me fui a sentar a la sala junto con Itachi y nos quedamos callados, viéndonos.

Podía sentir cómo me desnudaba con la mirada, y eso me incomodaba, así que me cubrí con un cojín me recargue en el sillón y decidí empezar una conversación.

**Itachi's POV**

Blanca y yo nos sentamos frente a frente en la sala mientras mi hermanito y Naruto lavaban los platos. No pude evitar quedarme viéndole, era tan hermosa ay sexy y ese vestido uffff le quedaba de maravilla!, pude notar que le incomodaba mi forma de mirarla pero es que no podía evitarlo! Se cubrió con un cojín para i desgracia y me pregunto.

"Y…¿Por qué te fuiste de aquí cuando cumpliste 16?"

"Amm…larga historia…"

"Tenemos tiempo… aparte no hay nada más de que hablar…" dijo acomodándose hacia el frente dejando a la vista su escote.

Me puse algo nervioso y comencé a hablar.

"esta bien… pues me fui de mi casa por que me hartaban mis padres, siempre estaban sobre mí exigiéndome cosas pero cuando les pedía algo me lo negaban y pues me harte, solo Sasuke me comprendía pero él era muy pequeño… En estos 7 años no había visto a Sasuke, sí había hablado con él pero incluso cuando murieron mis padres hace 4 años, no vine a su funeral y me siento muy mal por eso…"

"Me imaginó… yo también me acabo de salir de casa de mis padres y Sasuke que bueno es cómo mi hermano, me dio asilo en su casa…" dijo ya sentada a un lado de mí.

"Y tu por que te fuiste?"

Se quedo callada viendo al horizonte.

"Pues fue algo por el estilo… pero en mi caso solo fue por mi papá… es un idiota… pero bueno ya no tengo que verlo ni soportarlo, a mi mamá y a mi hermana las veo de vez en cuando…"

Dijo aún perdida en el espacio. Me quede viendo a sus ojos y eran de un color hermoso, eran cafés con un toque de miel y sus labios, oh por dios! Sus labios!!! Eran perfectos!!! Eran rosas y carnositos… me daban ganas de besarlos…

Y sin pensarlo simplemente la bese, ella al principio se quedo paralizada y no me correspondió, pero luego fue agarrando pasión el beso y me empezó a besar y a acariciar mi cabello. La sujete fuertemente de la cintura y la acosté con delicadeza en el sillón, me acomode encima de ella de forma que no la lastimara y comencé a besar su cuello. Sus manos recorrían mi abdomen por encima de la playera, mientras me decía que me detuviera, pero era obvio que no quería que esto parara, para ser sincero yo tampoco.

Empecé a acariciar su estomago por debajo de la ropa, mientras la besaba tiernamente, no se por que pero con ella no tenía la necesidad de ser brusco y salvaje, si no tierno y romántico, creo que en verdad me gustaba.

Ella me acerco más y más hasta que no había espacio entre nosotros. Cuando iba a empezar sobar uno de sus pechos todo nuestro mundo se vino a bajo por un grito…

"ITACHI QUE CHINGADOS HACES!!!!???"

-maldición…-

FIN

Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^^ en especial a ti Qanu ô_ô jajaja bueno luego les traigo otro! Bye!!! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Ohayo!! Perdón por no actualizar T__T pero es qe he estado mui ocupada y aparte no sabia qe poner XD jeje pero bueno aquí esta ^^ espero les guste :D**

**DISCLAIMERSS!!**

**Naruto al igual que sus personajes son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto! u_u**

**La canción de "Perdón" es de Pambo.**

**Espero les guste ..n_n**

* * *

**Cap.12 Perdón**

"**ITACHI QUE CHINGADOS HACES!!!!???"**

**-maldición…- **

**Sasuke's POV**

Después de cenar Naruto y yo nos ofrecimos a lavar los platos para que Blanca no trabajara más, pero no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola con Itachi.

"Se ve que se cayeron bien" dijo Naruto mientras me pasaba los platos.

"Hmm…"

"¿Qué no te alegras por Blanca?" me pregunto mientras cerraba la llave y se ponía enfrente de mi.

"mmm…No es eso, es solo que… conozco a mi hermano y no quiero que llegue a lastimar a Blanca…" dije preocupado recargándome en su cabeza.

"Tu tranquilo… estoy seguro de que estará bien" Sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso.

"espero que estés en lo correcto amor…" dije suspirando y me separe de él, tome su mano para ir a la sala.

Cuando llegamos me encontré con una imagen no muy bonita. Estaban Itachi y Blanca fajando en mi sillón, él encima de ella, inmediatamente grite cómo histérico para que se separaran.

"**ITACHI QUE CHINGADOS HACES!!!!???"**

En el momento que se escucho mi voz ambos se separaron e Itachi quedo de pie a lado del sillón.

"He-hermanito!" dijo nerviosamente mientras se arreglaba su camisa y cabello.

"TU y yo vamos a hablar ahorita mismo!" dije y lo agarre de su camisa y lo lleve al piso de arriba.

"Sasuke suéltame!" grito y logró zafarse de mi.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" pregunto mientras se sobaba su cuello.

"¿Qué cuál es mi problema? Ja.. más bien cuál es el tuyo?! Crees que puedes tratar a Blanca cómo si fuera cualquier otra chica? A ver ubícate! A ella no la puedes lastimar cómo lo haces con las demás!"

"Quién dijo que la voy a lastimar? A ver Sasuke! A mi me gusta de verdad!"

"Si claro! Cómo te gustaban Adriana, Helena, Katia, Renata y todas las demás no?!"

"Esas tipas no importaban eran unas cualquiera pero Blanca es diferente es especial!"

Estábamos en el pasillo gritando tan fuerte que apuesto a que Blanca y Naruto nos podían escuchar.

"Si! Es muy especial! Y más te vale que no la lastimes cabrón! Si no te las veras conmigo!"

"Perfecto! Ahora déjame en paz!" dijo mientras azotaba su puerta.

Estaba tan enojado en ese momento, apreté fuertemente el puño y resignado me en cerré en mi cuarto.

**Naruto's POV**

En cuanto se subieron Sasuke e Itachi comenzamos a oír gritos Blanca y yo.

"_Quién dijo que la voy a lastimar? A ver Sasuke! A mi me gusta de verdad!"_

"_Si claro! Cómo te gustaban Adriana, Helena, Katia, Renata y todas las demás no?!"_

"Ammm… Naruto, crees que yo soy una más para Itachi?" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"eeh qué?...no no no! Claro que no! Es sólo que no se que le ocurre a Sasuke, pero no le hagas caso, yo se que Itachi si te quiere de verdad!" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

"En verdad eso crees?... por que, Sasuke parece tan seguro de él mismo… y que tal si Itachi me utiliza?!"

"Hey! Tranquila! ÉL no haría eso, por que si lo llegara a hacer yo lo mataría!" le dije con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó.

Empezó a sonar una musiquita, era Claire de lune de Debussy, era el celular de Blanca.

"Bueno?" preguntó al teléfono.

"_QUE ONDA!"_

Escuche la voz de pamela, y levante la mirada, Blanca se empezó a reír, y luego se separo del teléfono.

"Pame nos quiere invitar a una fiesta de disfraces" me dijo levantándose.

"Déjame convenzo a Sasuke, mientras tu dile que si!"

"Esta bien…"

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y entre al cuarto, Sasuke estaba acostado de lado en la cama.

"Hey Sasu!" dije mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.

"…"

"Que tienes amor?" le pregunte mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

"… es solo que… no quiero que mi hermano lastime a Blanca…"

"No lo hará… se que no confías en él por todo lo que ha hecho antes pero, no se, de alguna manera yo se que él si quiere en verdad a Blanca…"

"… eso espero…"

"mmm… bueno yo se cómo elevarte los animos!" dije mientras lo acostaba y me sentaba sobre su abdomen.

"hmmm cómo?"

"jeje Pamela nos acaba de invitar a una fiesta de disfraces"

"Ah!...Que genial!" dijo y me beso.

"Muy bien! Que esperamos? Hay que disfrazarnos!" dije bajándome de él y de la cama corriendo hacia el armario.

**Blanca's POV**

Cuando termine de hablar por teléfono con Pamela, subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme, saqué unas capsulas de sangre que tenía por ahí, quería ir disfrazada de vampiresa.

Me senté en frente de mi espejo, y cepille mi cabello, recordaba cada detalle de lo que acababa de pasar con Itachi.

-besa muy bien…- pensé mientras tocaba mis labios y me sonrojaba.

"Tal vez…" dije y me levante de mi silla para ir al cuarto de Itachi.

Toque la puerta y nadie me contesto.

Tal vez quería estar sólo, o después de todo sólo soy una cualquiera para él, y no quiera verme.

Cuando estaba apunto de irme, él abrió la puerta.

"Blanca… no te vayas, ven pásale" dijo dejándome entrar a su cuarto.

"Amm yo… vine a invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces, bueno nos invitaron a todos… quieres venir?"

"Claro…" dijo sentándose en la cama "Por favor, siéntate quiero hablar con tigo"

Me senté a su lado tratando de no verlo a la cara.

"Blanca, escuchaste algo de lo que dijo mi hermano?"

"Amm algo…"

"Bueno respecto a eso, quiero que sepas que… yo nunca te lastimaría, no se por que pero siento que te conozco de hace mucho, y en verdad quiero estar a tu lado." Dijo esto acercándose más a mí y agarrando mi mano.

"Itachi yo… no se que decir…"

"Sólo no digas que no, por favor"

"No lo se, me han lastimado muchas veces…" dije mirando nuevamente hacia abajo.

"Prometo que no te lastimare! Por favor! Dame una oportunidad…" dijo mientras acercaba mi mano a su rostro y la besaba.

Me sonroje inmediatamente y retire la mano.

"Bueno ahmmm... nos vemos abajo…" dije levantándome y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Cuando cerré la puerta me recargue en ella y suspire profundamente… ¿Qué se supone que le diría?...

**Sasuke's POV**

Estaba esperando a que Naruto se terminara de vestir. Me había obligado a ponerme un disfraz de gatito negro (¬¬), él salió del vestidor con un disfraz parecido al mío, solo que él, se veía más lindo jeje.

"Wii listo! Vámonos!!!" dijo abrazándome y besándome tiernamente en los labios.

Jalo mi brazo y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la sala ya estaban ahí Blanca e Itachi, ambos disfrazados de vampiros... hmmm (¬¬)

"listos para irnos?" pregunto emocionado Naruto mientras saltaba a la mesa.

Blanca solo se río al igual que Itachi.

"ahh… baja de ahí amor, ya vámonos." Dije bajándolo y caminando hacia afuera.

Nos subimos al carro, baje la capota y nos fuimos directo a la casa de Pame.

Llegamos en mi mazda X2 y todos se nos quedaron viendo, claro mi coche era el mejor de todos, Ja! Ya se yo bien modesto! (XD)

Llegamos a la casa, y Pame corrió hacia nosotros casi tirando a Blanca.

"WAA BLANCAA!" dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

"Ho…hola Pame" dijo casi sin aire.

"Aww.. y a mí no me saludas." Dijo Naruto con un puchero.

Pame se separo de Blanca y pude ver mejor su disfraz, era de conejita de playboy… vaya que original.

"Claro que te saludo!!" dijo abrazando a Naruto, para después saludarme a mí y a mi hermano.

"Así que tu eres el tan famoso hermano de Sasuke? Waoo pues si estas más guapo que él eeh!! Jajaja" dijo Pame mirándome a mí y luego a él.

Mmm estaba arto de que todos dijeran lo mismo!!

"jajaj en serio soy famoso? Waoo no sabía!" dijo riéndose mientras Pame le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Bueno vengan! Pásenle pásenle!" dijo mientras jalaba de la mano a Blanca y nos dirigía con los demás a la sala.

**Narutro's POV**

Aleja y Kakashi estaban disfrazados de piratas rawr! Jaja Diana y Neiji iban disfrazados de zombies (.__.) … Kiba y Naomi iban disfrazados de hombres lobo… pero sexys! (XD)

"NARUTOO!!" grito Kiba mientras me abrazaba y me saludaba.

"KIBA!" dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

"FELICIDADES EHH!!" le dije guiñándole un ojo, él se sonrojo y se separo para abrazar por la cintura a Naomi.

"je... gracias" dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

"Y para cuando es la boda ehh?" le pregunte a Naomi mientras la saludaba.

"jeje pues no sabemos aún…" dijo sonrojada.

"Pero esperamos que sea pronto…" dijo Kiba besándola en la mejilla y abrazándola por atrás.

"Y tu boda con Sasuke para cuando?" pregunto bromeando, obviamente, Kiba.

"jaja que gracioso eres eeh!"

"Jajaja que tiene?"

Voltee la mirada y note que Blanca e Itachi habían desaparecido, y Sasuke también, lo busque con la mirada por todas partes, debo decir desesperadamente, y lo encontré muy bien acompañado por la zorra de una de sus ex novias… Kaede…

**Sasuke's POV**

Entre a la fiesta junto con mi lindo Naruto, y caminamos hacia Kiba y Naomi, estaban hablando cuando sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo.

"Nyyaaa Sasu-kun hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…" dijo una voz muy aguda y 'sexy'.

"Ah? Kaede…(¬¬) que quieres?!" dije de mala gana mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

"Ay amor anda, yo se que aun me deseas…" dijo mientras acariciaba mi abdomen, yo me aparte de ella y la vi con cara de asco.

"Aléjate Kaede!"

Ella se me quedo viendo con cara de odio para después acercarse nuevamente a mi.

"Oh vamos Sasuke… no me digas que en verdad ya no te gustan las mujeres?"

Me acariciaba mi cuello y la verdad eso me agradaba, que estoy diciendo?! Rápidamente trate de alejarla de mi pero sujeto con fuerza mi cuello y…

**Naruto's POV**

Lo beso… esa zorra beso a mi Sasuke… y él… y él le correspondió…

Me pare estático en frente de ellos sin saber qué hacer, si salir corriendo o quedarme para golpear a esa maldita zorra. Pero mi corazón se sentía horrible, parecía como si fuera a explotar, mis mejillas se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, y fuertes gritos querían salir de mi garganta, pero no hacía nada. Espere a que se separaran.

"Waooo…" fue lo único que escuche decir a Sasuke.

Kaede sonrió maliciosamente y me volteo a ver haciendo que Sasuke volteara también.

"Na-naruto…" dijo tragando saliva.

Yo lo mire con tristeza y odio mientras Kaede lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"Puedo explicarlo yo…" dijo tratando de separarse de ella e ir conmigo.

"ja… y que me vas a explicar? Como tu lengua llego hasta su garganta?" dije con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, agarre aliento y cerré los ojos mientras continúe hablando.

"En verdad… fui un imbécil en creer que tu podías quererme… fui un imbécil en creer en ti… pero sabes qué?" dije levantando la mirada, ahora roja de kyubi.

"Puedes quedarte junto con esta zorra! NO ME IMPORTAS MAS!" grite y salí corriendo de la fiesta.

Cuando estaba afuera me tope con Itachi y Blanca, ella con una gran marca en el cuello.

"Que tienes Naruto?" pregunto muy preocupada Blanca deteniéndome.

"Blanca…" dije y me solté a llorar en sus brazos.

Ella me abrazo y me tranquilizo.

"Naruto cálmate, dime que paso…" dijo viendo preocupadamente a Itachi, quien le devolvió la mirada.

"Ya no puedo más… no puedo más…" dije entre sollozos hundido en su cuello.

"Naruto…"

"Primero Gaara… Gaara mi mejor amigo… me…me viola… y después… después el amor de mi vida me engaña en mi cara… ya no puedo más no puedo más… ya no quiero estar aquí Blanca… por favor… sácame de aquí…" dije llorando y gritando desgarrando mi garganta.

"Naruto respira, tranquilo te sacaremos de aquí"

Dijo Itachi sujetándome de uno de mis brazos mientras Blanca sujetaba el otro, y ambos me llevaban caminando por las calles hasta mi casa.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Blanca se encargo de cambiarme a mi pijama y de acostarme en mi cama, y arroparme, se quedo a mi lado hasta que me quede dormido mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello.

No recuerdo que fue lo último que vi ni lo último que pensé, solo podía ver una y otra vez la escena de Sasuke besando a Kaede, una y otra vez.

**Blanca's POV**

Cuando Naruto por fin logro quedarse dormido, regrese a la sala y me senté junto a Itachi, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo.

"Como esta?" pregunto Itachi acariciando mi cabello.

"Ya mejor…" dije suspirando y cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada.

"Ese idiota de Sasuke… me las va a pagar…" dijo Itachi entre dientes.

Yo cerré los ojos y sentí unos labios en mi cuello, que después subieron por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios, para darme unos cortos besos que terminaron en un beso profundo y pasional.

Me levante un poco y me senté en sus piernas, acercándome más a él y besando su cuello, podía oír y sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y su respiración cortada.

"Eres tan deliciosa…" dijo Itachi acariciando mi espalda.

"Lo se…" dije lamiendo sus labios.

Itachi empezó a subir mi vestido, acariciando mis piernas y mi trasero.

"Mmm creo que será mejor que te lo quites…" dijo bajando el cierre de mi vestido.

"Creo que tu también…" dije desabrochando su camisa.

Comencé a besar su pecho desnudo y él me sujeto con fuerza de mi cintura, haciendo que me acostara en el sillón, él encima de mí.

Se separo de mí unos segundos y me miro con sus ojos llenos de pasión y amor.

"Eres tan hermosa…" dijo susurrando en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi vientre y deshacía mi bracier y empezó a acariciar mis pechos.

Yo gemí cuando él empezó a acariciar uno de mis pezones, yo acariciaba su cabello y su espalda.

Sus manos bajaban por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llegaron a mi zona íntima, y metió su mano en mis panties.

**Itachi's POV**

Esto era demasiado bueno… ella era en verdad muy sexy y en verdad me gustaba. Comencé a masturbarla mientras ella gemía en mi oído.

"ahh… Itachi…."

Me separe de ella para poder quitarme mi pantalón y volví a estar encima de ella, ahora solo en bóxers.

Acerque mi ya erecto miembro a su entrada, aun ambos con nuestra ropa interior, y no pude evitar gemir al igual que ella.

Baje mi boca de su boca hacia su cuello y luego fui bajando más hacia su pecho, dejando rastros de saliva hasta que llegue a uno de sus pechos, y comencé a besar y morder su pezón erecto, mi otra mano masajeando su otro seno.

Ella acariciaba y sujetaba con fuerza mi cabello mientras gemía quedamente.

"Hazme tuya…" gimió en mi oído.

"Tus deseos son ordenes…" dije en un susurro mientras deslizaba sus panties por sus largas y blancas piernas.

Coloque sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura y baje mis bóxers mientras me acostaba encima de ella, y nuevamente la empezaba a masturbar.

"Ahhhhh…" gimió fuertemente cuando metí el segundo dedo.

La bese para acallar sus gemidos, que me harían venirme antes de tiempo.

Cuando sentí el liquido lubricante entre mis dedos, los saque de su entrada y unte un poco en mi pene.

"Estas lista?" le pregunte juntando nuestras narices, dándonos un beso de esquimal.

Ella respiro profundamente y me dijo.

"sí… adelante…"

La bese tiernamente y después entre por primera vez en ella.

Sujeto con fuerza mi espalda, encajándome sus uñas y generándome rasguños.

"Ahh…" grito de dolor.

Me mantuve sin movimiento unos minutos, esperando a que su entrada se acostumbrara a mí.

"Ya… ya puedes moverte…" dijo tragando saliva y acomodándose debajo mío.

Me acerque a su oído, y le susurre.

"Creo que… te amo…"

Y comencé a moverme lentamente, ella se sujeto con fuerza a mi cuello.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más rápido iba, y los gemidos de Blanca y míos llenaban el cuarto de pasión.

"Ahhhh ahhhh más mmmm más rápido…aaaaa" gemía Blanca en mi oído mientras ambos nos movíamos a nuestro vaivén.

Nuestros cuerpos parecían que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se movían en perfecta sincronía y parecía que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax.

"Ahhhh… creo que no podre más…" dije mientras daba las ultimas estocadas.

"MMmmmmmmmm yo… yo tampocooo ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Gemimos juntos una última vez, habíamos llegado juntos al climax.

Me tumbe como pude a su lado y la abrace, respirando profundamente.

"eso… fue…grandioso…" dije Blanca volteándome a ver.

"Si… lo fue…" dije acariciando su mejilla.

"Te amo…" le dije mientras besaba sus labios tiernamente.

"Y yo a ti…" dijo correspondiendo el beso.

Logramos acomodarnos en el sillón de manera que no nos cayéramos y cerramos los ojos, queriendo descansar.

"Crees que Naru-chan haya escuchado algo?" pregunto bostezando.

"EEhh no se… pero si escucho amm… me disculpare con el mañana" dije riendo un poco.

Ella también rio un poco y al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

-en verdad… estoy enamorado… waoo no puedo creerlo…- pensé mientras la veía y acariciaba su cabello.

"Te amo…" dije en voz baja mientras besaba su frente.

**Blanca's POV**

Waoo había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, me desperté y vi a mi alrededor un cuarto que no me parecía conocido.

-mmmm no estaba en la sala?- me pregunte a mi misma mientras trataba sentarme pero no podía porque un brazo me lo impedía.

Voltee hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba él… como un ángel dormido a mi lado.

"Hey despierta tontito…" dije mientras lo besaba.

"Mmm…" el correspondió pero solo se volteo al lado contrario.

"Un poco más…" dijo mientras se cobijaba.

Mire el reloj y eran las 11:00 a.m. suspire profundamente y me pare a abrir la puerta.

"Ire a hacer el desayuno…" dije abriendo la puerta y viendo que estaba en la casa de Naruto.

-claro… donde más iba a estar? Estúpida Blanca- dije auto golpeándome mentalmente.

Camine hacia la cocina y vi que estaba Naruto ahí.

"Oh… hola Naru-chan" dije abrazándolo.

"amm… hola…" dijo algo sonrojado.

"Cómo te encuentras? Ya mejor?" pregunte mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

"Amm sí algo… y tú qué tal? Cómo estuvo anoche?" pregunto pícaramente.

Yo me sonroje automáticamente.

"Ahh… nos escuchaste anoche?" dije volteándolo a ver completamente sonrojada.

"Jeje si… pero no te preocupes yo y Sasuke te hemos dado tantas noches en vela era ya nuestro… amm… mi turno…" dijo lo último en un tono triste.

"Vamos Naru-chan… ya no pienses en el… es un idiota y no te merece para nada!"

"Si tienes… tienes razón…" dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace.

"Naruto… tienes que ser fuerte…" le dije besándolo en la cabeza.

"Yo te quiero" le dije sonriendo.

"Y yo también" dijo Itachi caminando, en bóxers seximente sexy, hacia nosotros.

"Buenos días" dijo sonriéndome.

"Amm… buenos días…" dije sonrojándome.

"JEje bueno yo me retiro a bañarme" dijo Naruto levantándose.

"Ehh? No vas a desayunar?"

"No no te preocupes ya desayune Itachi (^^)" dijo y se fue a su cuarto.

Itachi fue hacia mí y me abrazo y beso.

"Como esta?" pregunto besando mi cuello.

"Pues ya lo veo un poco mejor…" dije viendo en la dirección de la puerta de Naruto.

"Que te dijo de lo de anoche?" pregunto viéndome pícaramente, a lo que yo me sonroje.

"Dijo que si había escuchado… y que amm no le molesto…" dije abriendo la alacena para sacar la harina de hot cakes.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar algo de anoche a Itachi, la puerta comenzó a sonar horriblemente.

"Quien será a esta hora?" pregunte mientras Itachi se dirigía, sin playera, a abrir la puerta.

**Sasuke's POV**

Salí corriendo detrás de Naruto, pero cuando salí ya se habían ido.

"Me lleva la…" dije muy enojado mientras pateaba un bote de basura.

-Que voy a hacer…- pensé y saque desesperadamente mi celular y le marque.

_Tu…tu….tuuu…tu…tuuuuuuu…_

'_Bueno?... bueno?'_

"NARUTO!" grite emocionado de que me haya respondido.

'_jaja te engañe! Deja tu mensaje después del tono.. yozhhh…'_

Estúpida contestadora!! Cerré mi celular con tanta fuerza que creo que la pantalla se quebró, pero me valía un comino en estos momentos.

No sabía qué hacer, así que me subí rápidamente a mi carro y maneje como neurótico hasta la casa de Naruto.

Pero al ver que ninguna luz estaba prendida me fui furioso a la casa, con la esperanza de que allí estuviera él. Pero no estaba, de hecho no había nadie.

Me metí a bañar para ver si así me tranquilizaba un poco.

Salí de bañarme y me acosté pensando en que iba a hacer y en por que había correspondido el beso de esa zorra.

-no me gusta… yo la odio… entonces por qué… sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarla en ese momento… estúpida zorra…- pensé mientras veía la foto que tenia de Naruto en mi buro.

"Te amo…" dije cerrando los ojos y sintiendo una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla.

O0OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente me levante a las 8, me arregle y desayune rápidamente, para dirigirme a la casa de Naruto, a intentar hablar con él.

Llegue como a las 11:30 y rápidamente baje corriendo de mi coche y salte hasta la puerta de Naruto y comencé a tocar frenética y desesperadamente la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la puerta, se abrió y del otro lado estaba Itachi… sin camisa.

"Que chingados haces aquí?" le dije entrando a la casa de Naruto.

"Yo te pregunto lo mismo… no tienes nada que hacer aquí…"

Cuando entre a la sala vi a Blanca dirigiéndose a mí con cara de 'largo de aqui'.

Genial mi mejor amiga ahora me odiaba. Trate de ignorar ese dolor y de enfocarme en Naruto, así que actué lo mas frio que pude.

"Naruto sigue siendo mi novio… yo puedo venir a verlo cuando quiera." Dije volteando a ver a mi hermano.

"Naruto ya no quiere nada contigo Sasuke… entiende ya no son nada…" dijo Blanca atrás de mí, lo que hizo que la volteara a ver.

"YO no hice nada malo…"

"Ja… que no hiciste nada malo? Besar a alguien más en frente de tu novio no es nada malo?" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso fue un completo malentendido…" dije entre dientes mientras apretaba mis puños.

"Tienes 20 segundos para salir de aquí antes de que te mate…" dijo Itachi activando su sharingan.

"Ja… tú no eres quien para decirme que debo y no debo hacer…" dije enfrentándolo.

ÉL me miro con más odio en sus ojos y se puso en posición de pelea.

"No tengo tiempo para esto…" dije y me dirigí al cuarto de Naruto.

"Vuelve aquí Sasuke!" grito Blanca, pero antes de que pudieran detenerme cerré la puerta del cuarto de Naruto.

"Naruto…" dije buscándolo por todo el cuarto.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y cerré los ojos, pude escuchar el agua caer y supe que Naruto se estaba bañando.

-Lo esperare- pensé y me acosté en la cama, inhalando su delicioso olor.

Me acosté y supongo me quede dormido. Desperté cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Abri mis ojos y vi a mi lindo kitsune recién bañado, con gotas en las puntas de sus cabellos, se veía hermoso.

Me levanto sin romper la conexión de nuestros ojos

"Sasuke… que haces aquí?" pregunto Naruto con sus ojos rojos, probablemente de llorar, eso me hacia sentir muy mal.

"Naruto…" dije mirando hacia abajo, y sujetando su mano.

"Perdón…" susurre con una lágrima resbalando por mi mejilla.

_Perdón lo que te hice ayer_

_No es fácil despertar si ya no estas_

_Buscar tu beso en otros labios_

Naruto levanto mi cara y me vio a los ojos.

"Estuve toda la noche esperando por eso…" dijo y se acerco a mi oído.

"Pero… siento que no puedo…" dijo con su voz quebrada.

_Soñé... que te volvía a tener_

_Que puedo respirar, porque me das_

_Lo que yo busco en otros brazos_

Me separe de él y pude notar que estaba llorando, lo sujete del brazo y lo senté a mi lado.

"Yo no la bese… tienes que creerme…" le dije acariciando su mejilla.

"Ja... Que no la besaste?... vi cómo le correspondías tan felizmente… porque mientes Sasuke?..." dijo volteando para el otro lado y llorando más.

_Mírame, y así de frente déjame saber_

_Que ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver_

_Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces._

"Naruto… es que no se que me paso… es como si no hubiera sido yo…" dije mirando hacia abajo y luego sujete su barbilla haciendo que me volteara a ver.

"Yo te amo…" le dije acercándome a sus labios.

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás..._

Antes de que pudiera besarlo se separo de mi y se levanto.

"Ya no sé si creerte Sasuke… eres un… sabes que?... fuera de mi casa…No quiero volver a verte…" dijo abriendo la puerta.

Yo corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente, cerrando la puerta, recargándonos en ella.

_Grite, te intente detener_

_Tu forma de besar hace dudar_

_Tú sabes que esto no es pasado_

"Por favor… Naruto no me dejes…" susurre en su oído.

"Sasuke…" suspiro mientras me abrazaba.

"Te amo… no te imaginas cuanto…" le dije antes de besarlo, profunda y lentamente, procurando demostrar todos mis sentimientos en ese beso.

_Perdón y ahora escúchame!_

_No dejas de soñar_

_Ni de desear, que en esta noche sean mis manos._

Comencé a acariciar su pecho por debajo de su playera y bese su cuello dejando marcas.

"ahh… Sasuke…" le oí gemir, me encantaba cuando gemía mi nombre.

Me separe de él y le quite su playera para luego besar su pecho desnudo y sus pezones erectos.

"Te amo…" dijo entre suspiros.

"Yo más que tú… siempre uno más que tu…" dije mientras besaba todo su hermoso rostro.

_Mírame, y así tan cerca, dime lo que ves,_

_Si ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver_

_Por qué me tocas? Por qué te deshaces?_

Lo cargue y lo lleve a la cama, donde lo acosté poniéndome encima de él, sentándome en su abdomen.

Me quite mi playera y el comenzó a acariciarme, me sujeto del cuello y me acerco a su rostro.

"Cuando esa zorra te beso… sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba… por favor nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso…" dijo y después me beso con desesperación y amor.

"Perdón… Perdón… en verdad lo siento mucho" dije mientras lo besaba por todas partes.

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás._

Nos continuamos besando, y él me sujeto por el pantalón, desabrochándolo mientras yo acariciaba su erección por encima de su bóxer.

"Hazme tuyo una vez más… te necesito…" dijo suspirando mientras bajaba mi bóxer.

"Yo también te necesito…" dije bajando por su abdomen dejando marcas de saliva, hasta llegar a la orilla de su bóxer.

_Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos,_

_Evadiéndote, para caminar..._

_Y te ves, otra vez así llorando,_

_Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!_

_Que no hay vuelta atrás._

Baje su bóxer y comencé a besar su erección, la sujete con fuerza masturbándolo.

"Ahhhh…. Mmmm Sasuke….aaaahh" gemía incontrolablemente debajo de mí Naruto.

Retire mi mano antes de que se viniera y lo voltee bruscamente.

"Esto no dolerá…" le dije en su oído y lo penetre una vez.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" dio un largo gemido antes de empezar a respirar pesadamente.

Comencé a penetrarlo una y otra vez hasta que llegue al clímax dentro de él.

"AHhhhhh AHHHHHHHHH!" gritamos en unisonó.

_Si me quieres tener, y no vas a volverme a ver_

_Si no vas a volverme a ver..._

Naruto se acerco a mi recargando su cabeza en mi pecho, lo abrace por la cintura acercándolo más a mi.

"Nunca te dejare… te lo prometo…" dije cerrando los ojos y besando su cabeza.

"Te creo…" dijo suspirando en mi pecho.

"Te amo…" dijimos en unisono.

**FIN**

* * *

**Waaa o__e duro mucho lo se!! Y me tarde mucho! Lo se!!!**

**Waa bueno espero les haya gustado… en especial a ti qanu ;D**

**Te quieroo.. LOS QUIERO!!**

**Muaaaa ciao!**


End file.
